


Rey's Anatomy

by CaptainMallory



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anxiety, Awkward Ben Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Finn, Cropping, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Poe Dameron, Gay Sex, Gingerose, Idiots in Love, Interns & Internships, Lust, M/M, Massage kink, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mention death - Freeform, Mention of Mental Illness, Mentions of Mental Illness, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Modern AU, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Penis In Vagina Sex, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Prostate fingering, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Stormpilot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, han solo death mentioned, it starts out fluff and then it gets smut, mention of anxiety, mention of bipolar, mention of postpartum anxiety, mention war, minor bdsm, poe dameron tops, rey and ben solo, single brain cell, supervisor and student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMallory/pseuds/CaptainMallory
Summary: Grad student Rey Johnson and her friends are the new interns in the department of psychology at Coruscant General Hospital. After a tepid introduction at their orientation, Rey quickly learns that she has feelings for the fellow, Dr. Ben Solo, who is supposed to be supervising them all this semester. Not only that, but all of her fellow cohort members are shacking up and falling in love, leaving Rey alone to her own devices and thoughts more and more frequently.How will this ethical nightmare unfold? Will any of the horny interns figure out how to stop slinking around the hospital like unfixed cats? And will Rey ever get up the courage to stop fantasizing about Dr. Solo, or will things escalate?Escalate like an escalator, let's go.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Gingerose - Relationship, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo, Stormpilot - Relationship, rose tico - Relationship
Comments: 69
Kudos: 215





	1. Whore-ientation

Her badge read:  
Dr. Rey Johnson  
Intern  
Psychology

The first long day of orientation was finally over. Rey’s small plastic prize bearing her name was clipped to the front of her dark green blazer as she got her things together to head home. She’d sat through an eight hour slog of cultural orientation, anti-harassment, sensitivity training, and electronic documentation. After a few rounds of introductory games, she networked her little fingers off, dutifully typing in the names of her fellow psychology interns--Finn and Poe seemed delightful and really looking forward to starting their psych rotation. There was quiet Hux, who was a bit shy and broody. Finn and Poe were going to the Veteran’s department. Hux was assigned to the transplant team. Rey had lucked out and was partnered with Rose, who she knew from her master’s program, both students at Alderaan University. They were off to emergency care. Although nervous, Rey was excited to handle the crisis side of the rotation for the next 14 weeks before their departments rotated. Rose had nudged her, whispering, “Get the toughest stuff out of the way, that’s what I say!” Rey felt she and Rose would make a perfect pair.

But then there was Ben. A tall, standoffish psychology fellow. He easily stood a full head and a half over Rey and Rose. His crisp black slacks and grey shirt were punctuated with the line of his slim tie. Dr. Ben Solo clearly didn’t mince words. He curtly shared that he would be helping them through their first year of training when Luke Skywalker or Leia Organa, the lead psychologists, weren’t available. Whereas Luke radiated wisdom, and Leia warmth, Ben was a stark, intense contrast. Oddly, both Mr. Skywalker and Ms. Organa seemed to find affection for him, giving him a smile when he returned to his seat, and maybe that was a sign he wasn’t all serious, right?

“ _Wrong, so wrong_ ,” Rey thought as she shoved her phone into her pocket. Taking Ben’s number had been the strangest, least friendly interaction of the day. Rey wondered after how someone so aloof and cold could be a psychologist. She glanced around for Rose and saw Ben standing a full head above Mr. Skywalker, listening to his animated speech. Ben was so sharp--strong triangle jaw, pointed nose, even his hands were as if they were hewn from marble. There was nothing she could find warm or soft about him. Even his gaze was intense and brooding.

Rose was off by the door, chatting up Hux, who had gone a shade of pink that complimented his gingery locks. Rey walked over to join them, “And I was just saying to Hux, here that we should go out, get drinks! Let’s enjoy our last night of freedom before we drown in notes and cry about being on call,” Rose greeted her.

Rey shrugged her shoulders and gave a little nod of her head. “Sure, why not, it’s Thursday and we’ve got a whole three days to recover before we start.”  
Rose beamed, “Great, I invited Poe and Finn, and I told Ben he was welcome to join us, but..”  
She paused, looking for the right word--classic therapist.

“He’s kind of an ass?” Hux supplied, and Rose balked a little.

“I was going to say he seems like he doesn’t imbibe, but if you must be so bold,” Rose finished.

Rey laughed. “Great, then I’ll head home to change, and meet you guys. Wanna shoot a group text and we can all meet up around eight?”

Hux nodded, and Rose, ever the eager master of ceremonies, pinged everyone right then and there.

“ _Northern Lights Bar, 3rd and Milwaukee, happy hour 6-9_ ” Rey read a few hours later. Rose had even tossed in a map and a menu, for good measure.

Rey had thrown a half dozen assorted outfits together on her bed. Northern Lights was a jazz club, and she had just a few sequin things that she thought might say, “Hey I’m lively and fun!” but nothing she pulled together made her feel comfortable to wear around new friends, especially not if Ben, the only one who hadn’t confirmed yet, did show up. Nothing like implying you need a good lay the first day possibly hanging out with your lead psychologist.

“Ah fuck it,” she bemoaned and slid into a pair of jeans with a glittery spaghetti strap, plunge v shirt. With a jean jacket for good measure, Rey polished off with a touch of lip gloss and cut out booties. If Ben Solo couldn’t be bothered to text back, he probably wasn’t coming. “ _Too good to hang out with the lowly first years,_ ” Rey thought to herself, as the memory of his dark eyes under that deep brow flashed in her brain before he was gone again.

The Uber pulled up and Rey stepped out into the evening, greeted by the soft sounds of muffled jazz before she even got into the bar. Hux was outside having a drag. His ginger hair was slicked back and curled around the edge of a black turtleneck, atop navy slacks and black tassel Oxford dress shoes. Rey felt a little relieved she wasn’t the first one there and gave a wave. Hux jerked his head toward the door, “Rose is here and so is Finn. Poe’s running late.”

“So no Ben?” Rey asked.

“Doubt that smug guy would want to hang out with the new kids on the block.” Hux flicked the butt of his cigarette expertly into the bin and held the door for Rey. She chuckled a little, glad she wasn’t the only one who had Ben pinned for a smug ass.

Loud trumpet poured out into the street when they entered and was met with a trill of saxophone. Hux pointed over to the far side of the bar, where Rose raised her glass and shot a big smile their way. They had a snug booth with an extra chair tacked on the end. Rey counted room for five and found herself relieved no one else was expecting Ben either. At least her outfit wouldn’t be scrutinized by his penetrating gaze. That image of his dark eyes flicking up to her after punching his number into his phone bubbled back up, but slipped away once more.

Rose had a breezy tan shirt studded at the shoulders, and sported charcoal jeans. Finn was dressed a little flashier, with a black leather jacket over a shirt patterned with delicate sunflowers. He was sporting a very fashionable watch. He patted the seat next to him as Hux slipped into the booth next to Rose.

“It’s a little quieter over here!” Finn still had to raise his voice, but at least Rey could hear him. He raised a whisky neat to his lips and looked over Rey’s head toward the stage where a trio were warming up the bar with some up tempo beats. Clearly Finn was enjoying himself already. Rey felt more relaxed as she settled in and slipped off her jacket.  
.  
“What are you having?” Rey pointed to Rose’s glass. It was a multi layered drink with grenadine and a little umbrella.

“What!?”

“What. Are you. Having?” Rey called louder.

“Oh! Something called the Naboo. It’s got mint in it?” Rose offered.

“Eh, maybe next time. I’ll be back,” Rey slipped away to the bar. She was stuck waiting to get the bartender’s attention, when Poe slid up next to her and tipped two fingers off his brow to her.

“Well, hello there,” she smiled at Poe. He had a loose linen shirt under a red bomber jacket and his five o clock shadow was coming in.

“Hey, sorry I’m late!” Poe smiled. He flashed those two fingers at the bartender, who promptly came over and gave Poe a little flirty smile. “I’ll have a scotch on the rocks, and for you?” He gestured to Rey.

“Guinness tall, please,” Rey filled in. When she reached for her wallet, Poe waved her off.

“You can get the next round,” He offered at her protest. When the bartender came back with their drinks, she had a little finger twirling her hair as Poe left her tip, without acknowledgement.

Rey turned to lead him to their table when Poe grabbed her arm, “Wait, Rey. Can I ask you something?” She turned back to face him, with his worried brow, but hungry eyes.

Rey felt her cheeks pinken. “ _Oh Lord_ ,” she did not want to have the first day, the first of the next year, leave an awkward encounter with an infatuated Poe. Rey had been notoriously at an arm’s length with intimate relationships. “Uhm, Poe, I don’t know if...” Rey paused. ‘ _Please, please, please don’t say what I think you’re gonna say,_ ’ She thought. “I’m not sure --”

“Do you think Finn is cute?” Poe interrupted her, unable to stop himself. His eyes flicked up over Rey’s head to Finn, who was now tapping the back of the booth in time with the band, just vibing.

“Do I what?” Rey was taken aback.

“Do you think… Do you think I’d have a chance? It’s just, we hit it off really well at orientation today, and I just.. It would be awkward wouldn’t it, if we both worked in the same department. If I had a chance I was thinking I should transfer to a different unit.” Poe rambled out.  
Relief poured over Rey as the lightbulb went off in her head, “OH! Oh. Uh…” Rey turned around to look at Finn. “Clearly, my gaydar isn’t the best,” she finished lamely, turning back to Poe.

“What? Oh god, oh, Rey I’m sorry. I see how that looked. You’re cute, but like, look at that man.”

Poe was right. Finn was very athletic, with big soft lips, and a devil-may-care attitude. He was very nurturing and had been so kind and outgoing, downright likeable at orientation.  
“Only one way to find out if it’s friendship or flirting,” Rey joked and handed Poe his drink.

When she brought Poe to the table, to many happy greetings, Rey took the chair and let Poe slide in next to Finn. She smiled at Poe over the top of her glass and took a sip. Poe’s tan cheeks flushed a little when he realized Finn didn’t lower his arm from the back of the booth, his fingers now drumming in tempo behind Poe’s ears.

The band was heating up as the cohort continued to chat and drink. Swirling melodies filled the air and as the first band retired an hour later, Rey went back to the bar with second round orders. It was surprisingly quiet as they changed out the set, and Rey heard the tinkle of the bar’s doorbells ring. Instinctively she glanced over and her jaw dropped.

Ben Solo strode in, black leather jacket over a band tshirt and ripped jeans, leading six equally dark clad figures in toe. They filled into the empty seats at the bar. Their cheeks were all rosy, and they were a touch disheveled, “ _Oh, probably bar crawling_ ,” crossed her mind.  
Rey felt her own face blush when she saw the subtle coloring of alcohol grace Ben Solo’s alabaster features. He wore a soft smile as he chatted with one of the men to his side. None of them had noticed Rey across the bar, and by the time she had collected her, Poe’s, and Rose’s drinks, Ben looked up to order. Rey had scurried back to the safety of her booth.

“Well now we know why he didn’t get back to us,” Rose said as she took her glass from Rey.  
“They look like a fucking 2002 emo boy band,” Hux scoffed and knocked back the last of his drink. He stood up and rolled his shoulders back. With a little drunken swagger in his steps, Hux headed to the bar to order another.  
Finn craned his neck back to watch Hux, who went up the side nearest Ben’s crew, clearly posturing. “What is he playing at?” Finn asked.

The group felt tension roll up their spins as Hux grabbed his drink, shot a filthy look at the men, and tossed his head as he strode back to the crew. Ben clearly saw _that_ from his scowl that Rey could read from clear across the bar, but Ben turned back to his own.

“Ooooh, bold, Captain Passive Aggressive,” Poe sneered at Hux, who turned a deeper shade of pink as he sat back down.

“He doesn’t get to just show up to crash our night out with his boys and not think we didn’t see him,” Hux tried to defend himself.

“Guys, guys, it doesn’t matter,” Rose inserted herself. “They’re way over there, we’re way over here, and the next band is getting ready to start.”

Hux slunk down in his seat a little, and Poe leaned back against the booth. Rey noticed this time, Finn thumbed at Poe’s ear, but she looked away, smiling into her beer.

As promised, the second band, led by a portly trumpeter, struck up. Before long and a second drink of liquid courage down, Poe pulled Finn out of his seat and to the dance floor. Rose shoved at Hux until he stood, and she grabbed his hand and Rey’s. They joined their friends. Other patrons soon joined in and before long the small patch of floor was full of people bopping, bobbing, and cha-chaing along to the funky groove pouring from the band.

Somewhere between dancing with Poe and Finn, a stranger grabbed Rey’s hand and spun her to the wild rhythm. A little drunk and adrenaline pumping, Rey spared a few minutes to dance with the tall dark stranger. Something, though, made Rey look out and saw Ben staring at her. Just as quickly as she caught his eye, he looked back down at his beer, but she couldn’t mistake the flush that crept up the back of his neck. After the tune shifted, Rey broke away from her nameless friend and wound her way to the bar, daringly close to Ben’s squad.

Through the din she could just hear them, all deep voices that carried with baritone, chatting about work and school. The bar was much fuller now as the night waned on, and Rey found herself standing and waiting for a moment. The next time she dared to glance Ben’s way, he was gone.

“How are you doing tonight?” came the rich dark voice from over her shoulder. Rey turned around and had to tip her head up to look up at him. Ben stood behind her, his dark eyes peeking out from an inky tangle of bangs. Just as intense as earlier at the hospital.

“Well, well, Ben Solo,” Rey started in. The booze made her more bold. “We texted you, you know. And then you show up with the boy band? Smooth move, Dr. Solo, smooth.”  
Ben didn’t take the bait, but merely raised a perplexed eyebrow and pulled out his phone. He flashed the screen to Rey which did in fact show the group text, and a message from Ben, last in the chat, “Thanks, friends in town from undergrad. Maybe see u later.”

Rey slipped out her own phone and flicked the screen that showed no such text had been received.

“Ah...” Ben said, less than eloquently. He ran a hand through his dark locks and glanced away.

Rey felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe he wasn’t such the standoffish asshole. Now her cohort certainly looked like the assholes of the bunch, especially after the little stunt Hux had pulled.  
Ben pointed to the bartender who was finally ready for Rey. She asked for a stout, and though flustered, turned back to Ben.  
“So, um. Sorry,” she started, but Ben just shrugged her off.

“My phone’s not the best, I don’t even use social media, really.”

“ _Who the fuck is this guy?_ ” Rey thought.

“Would you like to meet my friends?” He offered, gesturing back to the group around the corner. Rey, already feeling guilty, didn’t feel like she could decline. Ben led her back to the group, who all turned to face her. Each was as equally tall and sturdy, athletic. They shared the deep broody features Ben possessed. It was easy to see how like attracted like.

“This is Rey,” Ben gestured to her, “She’s new to the hospital team. I’ll be helping her out in ED.”

Rey gave a small, awkward wave of her hand, “Hi.”

“Rey this is Ap’Lek, Cardo, Kuruk, Trudgen, Uhhar, and Vikrul,” Ben pointed to each in turn. “We were all in martial arts club together,” he connected them.

Rey was already half forgetting their names when Rose came over with a half drunken, half cheerful introduction. “There you are Rey! Hello, Ben,” Rose gave him a little side eye.

“Ah, hi, Rose,” Ben returned, and introduced her and his friends in turn.

Rose politely returned their hellos, but took Rey’s hand, “I came to steal her back, gentlemen. Unless you’d like to join us on the dance floor?” Before waiting for their response, Rose tugged Rey back into the crowd.

“Rey! That was bold!” Rose hissed in her ear when they were safely enveloped in the crowd.

“It was a big misunderstanding!” Rey had to shout with all the noise. “He tried to let us know his friends were in town, but we never got the memo.”

Rose looked a bit skeptical, but her forgiving nature took over.

The cohort returned to dancing and as the band ended their set, they retired, breathless, back to their booth with another round in hand. Talk turned from polite getting-to-know-yous to those probing, alcohol driven questions that typically came out at two in the morning. After a particularly weird question about would you rather kiss a sarlac or a thala-siren, the third round was gone and the next band was deep into the middle of the next set of the night. Music and booze flowed freely, as did feelings. Poe was firmly leaned against Finn, who now had his arm over his shoulder. Hux let his pinky finger trail over Rose’s, and Rey felt a first pang of jealousy. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but there was no denying chemistry if it was there. Rey went back to the bar for one last round and to close out her tab, leaving the couples to canoodle. This time, when she looked across at Ben and met his eyes, he didn’t look away. He flashed her a soft, near smile, and finished his drink.

Rey felt a small tingle in her chest, and whether it was the booze or the smile, she wasn’t sure. She lingered. Back at the booth were the blossomings of new romance that she wasn’t really keen to play fifth wheel to. And she didn’t care to mingle with six strangers to earn another smile.

Her pocket vibrated.  
 _Ben Solo: Care to dance?_

Rey looked back up at Ben, and he was looking at her, waiting to read her reaction. His phone was on the bar in front of him. Rey’s flicked back and forth and her thumb hovered over the keys, but before she could respond. As if on cue, the next and final band began with a deep bass guitar line, and Ben slipped from his seat. Ap’lek, or was that Vicrul? tapped him on the butt as he walked by and Rey couldn’t stop a laugh. Boy’s club indeed.

Ben walked out to the dance floor and he held out his hand to her. Rey felt her feet move without much thinking. Drink in one hand and head fuzzy with booze, she met him and the crowd flooded back in around them. Rey took Ben Solo’s hand and he pulled her in close. He smelled like beer and a light, citrus cologne. He gave Rey a twirl and let her go, and as far as Rey could tell, Ben Solo considered her the only person in the crowd.

He was a marvelous dancer, light on his feet, and stepped around Rey, working through a cha-cha punctuated with twirls and swing. Rey tried to keep up, although she had never been much more than a bedroom mirror music video back up dancer wanna-be. Still, she was breathless after a few tunes and found herself smiling. She looked for her friends through the crowd, but Poe and Finn were lip locked at the booth, and Rose was leaning out onto the table, one hand propping her head up as she looked up at Hux, smiling, the other hand thumbing his fingers. He was deep into some explanation of something Rose found mesmerizing.

Since her friends weren’t missing her, Rey brought her focus back to her dance partner. Rey felt like she was looking at him for the first time. His raven locks liked to fall in his face, and he was always pushing them back with his large broad hands. His arms felt thick and sturdy under his jacket when he swung her in and out in twirls. Rey liked when he pulled on her hands with his rough calloused ones, spinning her, twirling her as if she was nothing but a feather. When he heard a chord he particularly liked he would bite his plump lips at their corner and bob his head. There was a touch of shadow along his jawline, although not as much as Poe. More than once she caught sight of the beginnings of a dimpled smile. His freckles and moles dotted his face like constellations. How had Rey ever thought of this man as anything less than lovely? They spent the better part of the next hour learning each other’s rhythm, gyrating and bopping alone until the band came to an end. Applause broke out and Ben pulled her into a hug and she let her hands roll over broad shoulders, her cheek press into his chest. Warm, heart fluttering with adrenaline, muscle taught under cotton. Rey pulled away before she lingered there, but not without wanting more.

As they applauded the band, Ben’s friends slipped into the crowd and she saw Ben lean in to listen to--oh who can even remember all their names. He nodded and bent down to Rey’s ear.

“We are gonna head out. Thank you for the dance.” And then he was gone.

Rey watched him stroll from the bar, friends in toe, and felt a sadness settle into her chest. Of course someone like him, with his dark soulful eyes and strong hands wouldn’t want Rey to come with him. He just didn’t want her to feel left out while her friends canoodled. Rey consoled herself while she found her way back to the booth, and tried to pull her face into a neutral fashion.

“The prodigal son returns!” Hux joked, and Rose laughed with him. He had finally worked up the courage to put an arm around Rose who was leaned snuggling into his tall slim frame. Finn and Poe broke apart for some air, but for Rey the night was over.

Rey ordered her Uber, and hugged her friends in turn, smiling at them and assuring them she was just tired. She stepped out into the cool night to get some air. She shook her head. It was better for her if she just put it out of her mind, better not to complicate her work and personal life with thoughts of Ben Solo gyrating to a saxophone solo.

When Rey got home she shot the group chat a quick update-- _safe and sound_ \--but no one responded. Rey rolled over in her bed and fell into a drunken sleep.

\----

Her back arched and she writhed underneath his strong sucking at her clit. Rey snatched a fistful of the satin locks, her other hand grasping desperately at her breast. Her thighs began to squeeze to each side of his head, but Ben shoved them back apart. His tongue swirled and devoured at her and he gently teased her opening with a finger. Rey’s breath came in heaves and pants, her eyes rolled as he gently probed her pussy. “More, Ben, please, I want to feel you.” Ben broke away from her swollen nub, and began to kiss and nibble on her inner thighs.  
“I want to feel you too, Rey,” he purred, before his mouth fell back to her and his tongue worked to lap at her slick--wet, and hot. He still hadn’t entered her and Rey was growing impatient, driven half mad with lust and longing. She reached a hand down to hurry him along, but he merely grabbed her wrist and held her down to the bed. He shook his head “no,” languidly trailing his tongue back and forth over her in the same turn. Rey let out a hiss between her teeth, and Ben resumed his teasing, his fingers now spreading her wide and---

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Rey’s body jerked awake to a forgotten alarm and she groaned a curse. She reached blindly for her phone, slapping the sheets to find the source that had cut her dreams short. Oh. God. She was dreaming about Ben? Rey fell back on her bed, flushed with both hangover and embarrassment. Dreaming about Ben Solo. She knew she should feel ashamed, but the images fell back on her, fuzzy, but still there on the edges of her sleepy mind. As Rey nuzzled back into the warmth of her bed, she couldn’t help herself. Rey pictured Ben’s thrusting hips and lithe dancing form from the night before. She reached a hand to her clit and found herself swollen and it didn’t take long before Ben’s form came back to her mind, lifting her as if she was nothing, settling her on his lap and laying a kiss into her ---

BZZ BZZ BZZ

“Oh, sod off for fuck’s sake!” Rey yelled at her phone, and when she reached to silence it the name that flashed on her screen held her.

Ben Solo.

Rey fumbled to unlock her phone, and read, “ _Thanks again for last night._ ”

Ben, fucking, Solo. He was in her brain rattling around and Rey was trying to think of something smart or flirty to respond, but all she had was, “ _It was a lot of fun :) x_ ”

She threw an arm over her eyes, feeling a mix of pity, confusion, and horniess. She looked out and scrolled through her notifications.

A string of heart eye emojis from Poe, an insta story From Rose of Hux and her splashing along the river in the moonlight (#stargazers), Finn had sent her several texts demanding to know how she had known he liked Poe and now how are they supposed to work together?? " _Oh, shit."_ How was Rey supposed to work together with Ben at the hospital Monday? If she was this horny after one night of dancing, how was she supposed to sit next to him in the same office and write notes, discuss cases? " _Shit, shit shit."_

But Rey’s mind soon began to show her flashes of Ben standing between her thighs, her skirt pushed up, on top of the desk, a hand over her mouth and the other pressed against the door keeping anyone from accidentally wandering in and seeing Ben’s cock buried in--

BZZ BZZ BZZ

Rey snatched at her phone, and it was him again. “ _Hope I didn’t wake u”_

“ _Nah. Forgot to turn my alarm off x_ ”  
The response was nearly immediate.  
“ _My friends leave later today. What are u up to?”_

“ _What am I up to?_ ” Rey thought, and paused. Somewhere between her pounding head and throbbing pussy her brain was struggling to make sense of his abrupt departure last night and this sudden interest this morning.

“ _Nursing my hangover :( x_ “ Rey shot back and immediately texted Rose.

“ _Ben’s texting me, asking what I’m up to today._ ” She knew Rose wouldn’t be up yet, but she needed the comfort of her friend helping her figure out where this Ben was coming from. So different from the short, curt man who had introduced himself yesterday at orientation.

“ _Oh Jesus Christ, Rey, you just met the man yesterday and you’re already imagining him doing things that would get you both fired._ ” she thought.

Her phone went off again, and Ben’s name light up her eyes.

“ _Haha, same. Well since u arent feeling well see u Monday.”_

 _“Shit, shit, shit, I’m blowing it._ ” Rey rolled over on her bed, letting the phone fall from her hands and burying her face in her pillow.

It was some time later, when Rey had showered, made some strong coffee, and curled up on her couch with some delivery hangover-cure egg hash, that Rose got back to Rey.

“ _YOURE GOING RIGHT!?!?_ ”  
Rey groaned.  
“ _I told him I was nursing my hangover and he said he’d see me monday :( x”_  
 _“Omg you’re hopeless. If we were wrong about him being an ass, I wonder what else we were wrong about_ ” Rose shot back.  
“ _Yea how is it with you and ginger? x”_  
 _“He walked me home along the riverfront and I went to kiss him goodnight and he turned about as red as his hair, gave me a peck and nearly sprinted home uwu”_  
 _“Damn, that’s sexy lol x”_  
 _“I don’t mind taking it slow with him!!”_  
 _“Not ready to dive in like Finn and Poe? x”_  
 _“LMAOOO they’re so cute tho. Saw that coming a mile away. That’ll make veteran’s affairs an… affair ;)”_

Rey smiled and had to agree. Leave that mess for those two besotted idiots to figure out.

“ _SO about Ben?? x”_  
 _“SUCK IT UP. GO GET IT GIRL.”_

Rey worried at her bottom lip as her thumbs hovered over the text box, “ _Just fucking say something, just do it, do it, come on.”_ She bullied herself. It had been hours...

 _“I’m feeling better. Did you have something in mind? X_ ”

An uncomfortable amount of time later, “ _Oh man, sorry, I made some other plans. See u monday”_

Rey flopped back on her couch defeated. “ _God. Dammit. Rey._ ” she thought to herself.


	2. A Slippery Slope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first official day of work at Curoscant General Hospital for Rey and Rose, but Rey can't seem to stop thinking about doing a different kind of therapy with her supervisor, Dr. Ben Solo. Except, despite her attraction, Rey finds herself extremely annoyed at how she feels toward him. Will they be able to communicate like mature adults? Probably not.

Monday morning Rey sat on the bus with her stomach in knots. She hadn’t been able to shake Ben Salsa King Solo from her mind all weekend. While she was relieved she hadn’t had any more sexual dreams about him, she wasn’t sure how long that would last. She had to report to the emergency department today for her first day of business unit orientation. Something told her seeing Ben again, leading her and Rose around today, might lead her mind somewhere, too.

Rey was also extremely annoyed at how besotted she felt toward him. Normally she was a calm, cool cucumber. Yea, it was lonely sometimes being chronically single, but it was better than getting hurt or abandoned by getting attached. She’d been independent for so long, she didn’t know what to do with this sudden attraction. “ _Maybe I should just get laid,_ ” she thought idly, swiping left for what felt like the hundredth time on Tinder. Her thumb froze as she stumbled across a profile she didn’t expect.

 _\--I don’t really use social media-- Oh that smug, little liar!_ Ben Solo’s sharp features looked up at her from the screen. First picture, him and a lothcat? Of course he’s a lothcat person. Rey flicked to picture number two, Ben in a TANK TOP. Her brain nearly short circuited. She had been right about those arms under that leather jacket Thursday night. Ben was built like a brick shit house. His chest was broad, and his freckles continued down his thick neck, that firm chest, and arms, disappearing under the hem of that shirt. She wondered what else was under the hem of that tank top. Picture three was Ben leaning against the railing of the riverwalk by the hospital. Someone had taken this photo of him, and it looked pretty nice. Same leather jacket and ripped jeans from the bar. " _He has one signature outfit,"_ Rey chuckled to herself. Picture four was that damned leather jacket again, but this time a close up, with Ben in sunglasses. She paused here, looking at the soft, plush lips, and she felt a warmth start to grow in her belly. Rey forced herself to look at the final photo, which showed Ben in a black sweater, with a snifter glass and a fancy watch, standing in a kitchen. His kitchen? She wasn’t sure. But this looked like another one someone had to have taken of him, and she felt a little pang of jealousy. She wanted to stand in his kitchen, sipping a glass of whisky, taking his glamor shots. Oh, for fuck’s sake who was she becoming?

Rey closed the app as the bus rolled to her stop, right outside Curoscant General Hospital. She stepped out into the cool morning air, grateful for its kiss on her tan skin, hoping it would cool her core down. Rey walked briskly up through the hospital to the psychology office. With a deep breath she opened the door. Ben was sitting there, charcoal grey shirt, dark pants, black coffee from the Bigby in the lobby on the desk, lid off and steam wafting as it cooled. He had his white coat hung on the back of the chair, which was frankly much to small for him as he hunched over to read the charts on the screen.

“Good morning,” Rey greeted him and hung up her belongings. The office was small. Three workstations, one for each her, Ben, and Rose.

“Good morning, Rey,” Ben’s voice was deeper than normal, and Rey felt like maybe she was the first person he had spoken to yet today. “Rose is on her way, but I appreciate you being early.”

Ben swiveled in his chair to look at her. She couldn’t help but glance at the bunching of the fabric at his groin, wondering against her will how big he might be. She swallowed and forced herself to look into those dark eyes.

“If we have a minute, I’d like to go buy myself a coffee,” she said. “I forgot mine on my counter.”

“Hmm. You know where it is?” Ben asked.

Of course Rey knew where Bigby was, it was the first thing she had looked for. She was a grad student, existing on caffeine and spite. But she wanted desperately to say no, just to spend more time with him. In the end, stubborn pride won out.

“Yup, I won’t be gone long!” Rey nearly bolted out of the office.

Rey groaned internally. Stoic, not fun Ben was back. He was clearly severely professional and put together and she was a horny mess. Rey’s feet beat an automatic tattoo down to the coffee shop and she waited in line with the rest of the flat faced morning crew. Rey felt a tap on her shoulder and was happy to see Rose had finally arrived.

“Morning, partner!” Rose had always been a cheery morning person. Rey liked that about her. Rose didn’t mind if Rey needed a few sips of caffeine to catch up and was always happy to do the talking this early. “Anything fun happen this weekend?”

Rey shook her head, “No... sorry,” she added when she saw Rose’s face looked a little fallen. “What about you and ginger?”

“We saw a movie, held hands. I got him to actually kiss me, this time.” Rose smiled a little sheepishly.

Rey nudged Rose with an elbow and did a little shoulder shimmy, “You saucy wench!”

“Any news on our two love struck idiots?” Rose asked.

“No, I didn’t hear from them this weekend. But I texted them this morning to figure out when their lunch break is.”

“Assuming we don’t have a case at that time,” Rose said. She was right. Emergency department didn’t keep a set schedule. They were on call all day to do evaluations and assessments as people came through the doors. If there was someone when the others had lunch, there was no guarantee Rey and Rose would join them. And today might be the only shot at having lunch all together at work, when eventually Rose and Rey would be covering each others breaks.

Rey and Rose shot the small talk as they went back to the office. Rey was grateful for Rose’s exuberant presence, hoping that maybe her friend being around would quell the intrusive thoughts of tracing Ben’s moles like a children’s picture book.

As promised, the day was a chaotic, barely organized, but beautiful dance. Emergency medicine was going to be a challenge. The nurses were overly cautious with mental health concerns, buzzing the team’s pager more frequently than was probably necessary, but Rey liked the quick, up beat pace. And, she had to respect that the nurses cared about people enough to consult them frequently.

Watching Ben work did absolutely nothing to make Rey feel less intensely about him. While she knew how to do all of the things he did, it was customary to spend the first day watching him model: learn how to navigate the department, meet the staff, find the work rooms, and the little hidden treats like the free cappuccino machine in the security lounge. Ben was a gentle, kind, but matter of fact clinician. Rey began to understand how his no-nonsense attitude worked perfectly for the ED. Ben had an ability to triage, create rapport, and and diagnose extremely quickly. He was able to draw out serious concerns from the patients with comfortable ease. And he knew how to adjust his stoic mask between tender and hardass on the turn of a dime. Between comforting a young mother struggling with postpartum anxiety, to pushing a person with bipolar 1 about why they needed to stay on their medication even if they were feeling better, Ben was flexible, tactical, and highly insightful. And Rey found his intelligence and code-switching absolutely enamoring.

Before long, noon-ish rolled around. Ben assured Rey and Rose they could take a formal lunch break today, with a warning that he couldn’t guarantee it tomorrow. They scurried off to join Finn, Poe, and Hux.

“Ben’s actually brilliant,” Rose answered about how their first day was going. “I know he knows we know all this stuff, but it’s nice he’s taking the time to show us instead of just throw us to the wolves.”

Rey nodded in agreement, mouth full of chicken salad. She had dribbled some down her chin, which Hux had pointed out by handing her a napkin. “Nah,” she said taking another large bite, “I’m justh gonna geth moar on meh. I wait til I’m duhn.” And she was right as another gob rolled down her chin onto the plate.

Hux made a disgusted noise in his throat at Rey’s talking with her mouth full, but Rose ran a soothing thumb over his fingers, “It’s fine, Armitage,” she crooned.

“Yea, Armitage,” Poe snorted with laughter and Hux’s ears turned a lovely shade of pink.

Finn and Poe both had some bags under their eyes, and Rey had immediately noticed a purple hickey lurking under Finn’s collar if he turned too far left. She winked at Poe when she caught his eyes and he turned a lovely shade of red and buried his face into his sandwich.

Hux was not loving transplant due to it’s slow pace, but he couldn’t complain about the down time. “I’ll just spend the extra time studying for our certification exam,” which was met with a resounding amount of cursing and shushing at him.

“Must be fucking nice to have free time, buddy,” Finn glowered. From the sound of it, things had naturally worked out for Finn and Poe, as Finn would be handling the large quantity of inpatient consults and follow ups, while Poe would be working in outpatient appointments and groups. Veterans affairs seemed very full of work, given the high number of veterans from the Clone Wars.

As they wrapped up to head back to their departments Rose gave Hux an affectionate hug, lingering briefly, before giving Poe and Finn theirs in turn.

They wound their way back to ED and Rose nudged Rey. “So, how’s it goin?”

“How’s what going?”

“You doing ok with Dr. Sexy leading us around all day?”

Rey blushed and nearly choked on her coffee. “I’m fine, Rose.”

“Yea, I’ll believe that when you stop staring at his crotch every time he sits down for a consult.”

“Oh shut up, after today I’ll be far too busy to even glance his way,” Rey shot back, flustered and embarrassed and praying Ben had not in fact noticed her blatantly trying to size him up through his slacks.

They rounded the corner, marked by a large portrait of the hospital’s founder, Dr. Yoda Jedi, MD, and quickly found their way back to the office. A bit to Rey’s relief, it was unoccupied. A single sticky note was left with instructions, “ _On a call. When back, we will do documentation._ ”

“I bet you’d like to document on his affect,” Rose teased.

“Are you this insufferable because you’re horny and Hux won’t touch you for more than ten seconds without premature ejaculation?” Rey sneered. Rose laughed loudly as she sank into the office chair.

“No, but I’m enjoying watching the mighty Rey I-Don’t-Need-No-Man Johnson have a palpitation every time Ben walks in the door.”

And as if on cue, Ben walked in the door.

“Did I miss something?” He asked when both women seemed to snap to attention and turned bright pink.

“No!” they said in unison, far too quickly, and unconvincingly.

Ben studied them briefly before shaking his head, dark locks falling across his brow. Rey’s eyes trailed through that hair with his hand as he brushed it out of the way. How she wished that were her.

“Pull up a seat,” he said and settled into the middle of the workstations. Rey was now as close as she dared to be to Ben, close enough to smell that same light citrus cologne and the faint lingering of coffee. As Ben launched the documentation program to begin their foray into case reviews and notes, Rey let her eyes wander over him. Ben’s deep voice quickly flicked through aspects of one patient’s chart, showing them tips and tricks that they didn’t teach in the training course. “That thing was good for showing you how to log in, but utter garbage for everything else we have to do over here,” he said as he pulled up a consult and showed them how to fill it.

Every time Ben made a stroke of the keys, he pressed hard. Rey was surprised the keyboard didn’t break every time he mashed the space bar. Shit, even his fingers were strong. Rey had to fight hard to pay attention to where the cognitive assessments were linked, but little flickers flashed unbidden to her mind. Ben Solo’s thumbs pressed into her thighs. Ben Solo’s tie loose around his neck, her unbuttoning his shirt. Ben Solo sucking on her bottom lip instead of his own when he was thinking as he _clack-clack-clacked_ a rhythm across the keys. What she would give to have him beat a rhythm inside of her. There was a lock on the door. She was sure, absolutely sure, she was so tight and small she could make him cum in minutes. Rey imagined walking in to find him, alone, looking stressed out and maybe worn down.

“Long day, Ben?” She asked tenderly.

“Difficult one, yea. Pretty emotionally draining.” Ben offered her his emotional intimacy. Vulnerable.

“Oh, no, do you need anything? Want to talk about it?” She offered.

“No… I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe, I can help… in another way.”

Rey saw herself lock the door and turn Ben’s chair on its swivel. His legs were already spread, “Rey, what are you do--”

She pressed a finger against those plump lips. “Shh, shh. Just helping you get your mind off that case.”

Rey kneeled before him, and he towered above her, even in a chair. She rubbed her palms over his knees, up his thighs, massaging at the taut muscles.

“Rey we can’t,” he said meekly, eyeing the door. Rey liked to pretend Ben would be utter putty in her hands. She was always the dominant one in her fantasies.

“It’s ok, I want to,” She crooned. “Do you want me to make you feel better?” Rey palmed over the zipper of his pants, delighted to find him swollen with desire.

“God, I know we shouldn’t… But Rey I’ve wanted you from the moment I met you.” He was whispering to her. His big hands clutched the arm rests of the chair, white knuckled and taught.

“I have, too,” Rey purred as she undid the black leather belt, the button of his slacks, and found the zipper with her teeth. Ben let out a hiss as she tugged on it, locking her hazel eyes to his brown ones. Her hands pressed firmly against his inner thighs, up into the curve where thigh met groin, kneading, hungry and searching. Ben twitched and bit his bottom lip. Rey saw a peek of dark underwear stretched over his erection. Rey’s hands moved inward, rubbing his cock through his briefs, feeling it twitch in response. She nuzzled at it with her nose, earning her a strangled moan from Ben.

“Shh,” she reiterated and reached through the boxer’s opening to find him, unsheathing him through the fabric, her hand wrapped nearly around. In her mind, he was big. All veins and a bead of precum glistening at the tip of a lengthy cock. Rey began to lick up and down the shaft with the tip of her tongue, and delighted when she imagined Ben’s head rolling back. She worked up to the tip, lapping away the precum, salty and tangy. She lowered her mouth over the tip of his cock, a snug fit, and let her tongue begin to trace the head, lingering at the sensitive notch where the head joined the shaft. She hummed low in her throat as she began to lower herself down his length.

“Oh, Rey,” Ben moaned in pleasure.

“Rey?” the call cut through her mental fog. Both Ben and Rose were looking at her, Rose behind Ben’s shoulder making a mocking kissy face at her. " _Fucking hell!"_ She cursed at herself.

“Sorry, what was that? Afternoon sleepiness,” Rey was able to recover and pointed to her empty coffee cup.

“Just, did you have any questions about the consults lists?” Ben reiterated. If he had noticed she had lied, his face was a perfect, professional mask.

In fact, Rey had no idea what she had missed as she had caved in to the afternoon delight. She only prayed Rose had taken notes so she didn’t come off like a complete idiot. “No, I think I’ve got it.”

“Great, in that case I’ll have you guys take the next two consults and I’ll stay here and do my notes.” Ben turned back around and pulled up the client list.

To cover Rey’s ass, Rose pulled up the same list and clicked through to find the names. She casually slid her notepad to Rey, who snuck some photos of it, and off they went.

The rest of the day went by in quick fashion. Rey finished with her first patient, was able to teach herself the charting requirements thanks to Rose’s save, and placed several orders and a referral for her patient for follow up. The office was filled with the sounds of clicking keys and slurping at coffee as they worked. Before long it was time for the shift change, and senior staff psychologist Dr. Ackbar came to relieve them along with his fellow, Nien Nunb.

As they parted ways for the day and Rey got on her bus, Rose texted her, “ _You owe me_ ,” and Rey sighed. Yup. If she got laid, she would get this out of her system, she was sure of it. Unfortunately for her, the last profile loaded to her Tinder was still Ben Solo’s angular, strong jaw beneath dark sunglasses. Rey felt like she’d found his dirty little secret. She hadn’t bothered to read his profile this morning

Ben Solo, 35. “ _Shit, he’s ten years older than me,_ ” she thought, “ _But he looks really good for 35._ ”  
Doctor  
Last time I was someone’s type I was donating blood.

“ _That’s it?_ ” Rey scoffed. She had actually tried to make her profile a bit funny, but she knew by now men swiped on every woman and cleaned up their matches later.

Rey toyed with the idea of swiping right, just to feed her ego, but wasn’t sure she could go through with it. “ _I could always say it was a joke. Or Rose took my phone. Or I meant to swipe left. Or immediately unmatch him.”_ Rey could pro-con-pro herself for the entire length of the bus ride back to her apartment. But if she didn’t make a choice on Ben, how would she ever swipe through enough to find a little weeknight delight? One who would hopefully shove Ben Solo out of her brain with enough halfway decent sushi bars and stranger induced orgasms? “ _Left it is then,_ ” Rey finally determined, willing to preserve her last ounce of dignity and force herself to move on from this stupid infatuation. A text message from the group chat flickered across the top of the screen, and when Rey went to swipe to dismiss it, she nearly shrieked in public.

Rey Johnson had accidentally super liked Ben Solo on Tinder.

“ _ROSE x”_  
 _“Jesus Rey what? Did you finally get the balls to ask him to take you out to dinner?”_  
 _“I ACCFIDENTALLY SUPER LIKED HIJM ON TINDER ND I NEED TO UNDO IT RIGGHT FUCKING NOW. ROSE HOW DO I UNDO THISS x”_  
 _“....shit_ ”

Rey was frantically googling at ways to take back a super like before Ben could notice. Nothing had happened immediately after, so at least he hadn’t found her profile, or maybe by the grace of sheer stupid luck, he had already swiped left on her. But she knew it would still notify him.

“ _All you can do is get the paid version, babe :( Then you can Rewind it.”_

Rey felt her stomach drop. She wasn’t going to pay thirty fucking dollars for a one time salvage for this dumpster fire. Rey was well and truly fucked, and not in the way she wanted to be by this man in particular.

_“He said he doesn’t really do social media right? Maybe he deleted the app but didnt delete the profile?? Maybe he has notifications off?? MAYBE IM ABOUT TO BE FIRED x”_

_“Or maybe this is about to flame the fires of looooove”_

_“NOT THE TIME ROSE x”_

_“Ok ok but when I get back from dinner with Armitage I want a status update.”_

Rey felt lead in her legs as she stepped off the bus and moved toward her apartment. She was so done. So screwed. She would just delete her profile, but the damage was done.  
By the time Rose asked for that update later that night, nothing had happened which almost made Rey feel more anxious and paranoid.

 _“Just go take a shower and a shot and go to bed. If he hasn’t matched you, then let’s just pretend it didn’t happen, girlfriend. You can always just say it was an accident. It happens to me more than I care to admit”_ Rose consoled her.

Rey was tired, not just from the day but from worrying about the consequences that probably waited for her when she got to work tomorrow. She took a hefty double shot of whisky and climbed into a steaming hot shower. It didn’t take long for her increased blood pressure and the heat of the shower to accelerate the effects of the shot. Before long Rey felt her shoulders settle back down away from her ears, her face felt rosy and warm as her head swam a little. She let her hands trail up and down her body, rubbing away the tension of the day. She slipped the shower head from it’s post and flicked the setting to jet, running the stream over her tight traps. Rey couldn’t help but imagine those were Ben’s hands, rubbing at the back of her neck. She leaned into the stream, “ _Oh Ben, right there,_ ” she mused to herself letting the jet trail back and forth from shoulder to shoulder. Rey let her free hand explore her breast, pinching at her nipple and giving it a little twist. She sighed in pleasure. Rey switched the setting on the shower head to stream and brought it around to her front, and with a careful aim, the jet of water streamed against her clit, _just_ right. Rey ran her hand down her side and to her ass, giving it a squeeze, wishing Ben was behind her with those massive hands, cupping her firm flesh and giving it a playful spank. Breathing in her ear. Pressing his erection against her. She wanted to press herself back up against him, wriggle and writhe up and down that monster cock with her ass until he was begging to take her from behind. Perfect, professional, Ben Solo, breaking his restraint for her tight pussy. Rey shuddered at the realization that she wanted to crack Ben Solo, but she couldn’t deny it. The water drummed a steady rhythm against her clit but for Rey that was Ben reaching around and rubbing at her swollen bud with the heel of his palm. She parted her thighs a little, slipping her hand--Ben’s hand--between. Teasing against her folds, rubbing her slick entrance with a single finger. Even with the water, Rey could feel she was wet with desire. With a sigh of relief she slipped the finger inside--good, so good. She worked at herself, pulling a curl up toward her belly, hitting her g-spot expertly, mewling noises escaping her lips. But it wasn’t enough. A second finger wound it’s way into her tight cunt, tugging at her core, plunging deep and quickly with need. Rey began to pant desperately, leaning back against the shower wall. The water streamed over her clit, close, so close. She tilted her hips up into the stream, rolling against the water, riding her own fingers. Her thighs quivered and shook with her effort, and Rey tossed her head back, grinding in earnest as she stroked and stroked at herself, heat and pleasure building with each pump until she felt her orgasm ripple through her suddenly. “Guh, fuck! Ben!” She cried out, imagining his thick fingers refusing to let her go, coaxing her into a second wave of pleasure. Rey pulled the water off of herself, trembling with overstimulation. She latched the shower head back up to the wall, and brought her fingers up to taste herself, sweet and tangy, before finishing up her rinse off. Rey collapsed into bed, worn out, and satisfied. There was always tomorrow to find a replacement for Ben Solo. Tonight she would sleep.

The next morning Rey woke up in a jolt. She snatched her phone from the bedside table and opened Tinder. Still nothing. No match, no message. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Rose was right. Even if Ben got the notification, Rey could play it off. She didn’t mean to swipe up. Just like she didn’t mean to spend her entire shower wishing he was fingering her until she cried. Just like she would never admit she wanted him to pull her into his lap in the office and suck on her tits until she bruised. Rey would never admit she swiped up unless Ben forced it out of her. And he could only force it out of her one way, Rey thought to herself as she pulled on her shoes and headed out to catch the bus.

Ben wasn’t in the office when Rey arrived, coffee in hand. She got her things put away and started to get into the groove of things. Rey worked best on routine--coat hung, check email, check consults, grab coat, clip badge. Except it was early morning. They didn’t have any follow-ups from yesterday as no one on their list had been admitted. Now it was just the waiting game of who would pop into the ER first, and would they need an assessment.

Rey sipped at her coffee, enjoying a moment of quiet. It was even quiet in her brain for a moment. Of course that quiet didn’t last long.

Rose came in soon after, recounting her dinner date in more detail, with a little blush that Hux had finally grabbed her ass. Rey wiggled her eyebrows at Rose when the first call of the day came in. Rey volunteered to take this one. The two fell into an easy swing, trading off calls, working through the admissions and before long lunch time rolled around. Rose asked to take the first break, since Hux was on break, too, and Rey didn’t mind getting the office to herself for awhile.  
Rey freshened her coffee and settled in to work on a note when the door clicked open and Ben Solo strolled through the door.

“Good afternoon,” Rey greeted him politely, trying not to turn and look at him. He was so tall he was crotch-to-eye level. And Rey had to take a gulp of coffee to stop herself thinking about what she could do with a crotch-to-eye-level Dr. Solo.

“Hey,” Ben said dropping his things and settling into the workspace next to her. “Busy?” He asked as he logged in.

Rey gave him her updates on the patients she and Rose had seen, and Rose taking her lunch break. Ben didn’t say much while Rey got him up to speed. Some nods, some ‘hmms,’ and a whole lot of silence. Rey found herself talking more out of discomfort, but eventually came to a stopping point. A silence lingered there for a moment.

“Anything else?” Ben asked, steepling his fingers and looking at her over the tops.

“Uh, no?” Rey said, that anxious pit dropping out the bottom of her stomach as she wondered if she was about to get verbally smacked for the Tinder fiasco. She tried to keep her face calm and neutral, but felt the heat of shame creeping up her neck. Ben’s dark eyes felt like they were staring into her soul.

“All right,” Ben said and turned back to his screen. “Sounds like good work so far. When Rose comes back you can go to lunch.” Ben checked his phone quickly and she saw him send a message out of the corner of her eye. She was off the hook!

Rey turned back to her screen feeling a sense of relief. She was not about to have to lie out her ass to Ben who could clearly smell bullshit a mile away. She slunk down a little in her chair, relaxing. A familiar ping sounded from her phone, lighting up her screen: _Tinder 1 notification._

 _“FUCK!”_ Rey’s mind ratcheted from zero to one hundred. _Tinder 1 notification_. She glances at Ben.

“S-sorry,” Rey said and snatched her phone off the desk, silencing it.

Ben spared her a curious glance. “Should you check that?” He asked.

“I, uh, I think it can wait.” Rey said, forcing herself to stare straight ahead at her screen.

“If you say so,” Ben says, and turned back to his.

“ _I’m so fucked._ ” she thought desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this completely unethical Grey's Anatomy style garbage fire. If you did, please leave a comment or kudos! 
> 
> This is inspired by my real life working in a hospital as a therapist, and I promise it's not nearly this horny or exciting, but some days I wish it was.
> 
> Updates at least weekly
> 
> Twitter: CappnMallory


	3. A Wet Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has had it, officially, with all of Rey's bad Tinder dates. She decides what Rey needs is a blind date. Despite Rey's objections, Rose insists. Who is the suitor? I think we all know, except our two favorite idiots.
> 
> Note: This chapter is very fluff filled. The sexy will return very soon. Thank you for reading!

“For fuck’s sake Rey, you have a single brain cell, and it lives in your clit!” Rose was exasperated as she poured herself and Rey another glass of wine. Rey had been sweating it about the Tinder faux-pas for two weeks now and Rose was fed up. Every time Ben asked her a question or scheduled a meeting for supervision Rey about shit herself. In turn, all that adrenaline and angst left Rey rubbing one out to thoughts of an angry Ben Solo punishing her for her crimes near nightly. And Rose was stuck listening to Rey’s laments this Saturday night.

“Yea well at least I didn’t have a near miss in a supply closet like Finn and Poe on Monday.” Rey took the glass from her friend. “They really need to stop slinking around in the middle of the day thinking people won’t walk into the on call rooms on them.”

“Well, they aren’t fucking at work. Yet.” Rose snickered. “You on the other hand, need to get fucked.”

Rey sighed, “Everyone on Tinder has been a disappointment. Did I tell you about the last date?”

Rose shook her head, tucking into the couch next to Rey.

“His name was Matt. He works for First Order Technology solutions. Some type of technician.”

“I already don’t like him because you can do better, but go on,” Rose gestured with her wine glass in a ‘let’s go’ roll of her arm.

“Not  _ all  _ of us can date another doctor, but anyway, he spent most of the night talking about playing online games. He kept mentioning spending time with someone named Kylo-underscore-Ren. And he would say it like that, ‘Kylo-underscore-Ren’ like come on, guy, it’s not that serious.”

Rose raised an eyebrow, “He plays Battlefront, 3 doesn’t he?”

“That’s what it’s called--how’d you know that?” Rey asked.

“Armitage plays it. I think Finn and Poe do, too. They’ve all talked about it cause I guess it’s the first in the series to let them all play online together? I prefer handheld gaming, myself.” Rose shared. She was, in fact, wearing cute little Animal Crossing pajama bottoms and had brought her Switch for them to play with tonight.

“Ah, it’s not my thing. But for this Matt guy, I guess that was the most interesting thing about him. He tried to show me a video on ForceTube of this Kylo guy playing. I came home pretty soon after that.” 

Rose nodded her head solemnly, “I can’t blame you. Another dud.”

Rey had struck out left and right. An intern named Randy had been socially awkward. It was one thing to use humor sarcastically, but he couldn’t even use ‘Ok, boomer,’ in anything close to ironic or correct context. And Rey valued a sense of humor. Then there was Jaime, an aspiring filmmaker who was very aspiring, not very interesting. He was like Matt, only a one-track mind. The best date, at least intellectually, had been a poet named Paterson, but there hadn’t been much chemistry. In the end, none of them made her quiver the way her forbidden fantasy of Ben Solo did. 

Rose picked up her phone and flicked through, looking for something, and Rey lapsed into a broody silence. 

“What if I set you up on a blind date?” Rose said suddenly, not looking up, and typing away at her screen.

“Excuse me?” Rey dug a finger dramatically in her ear. “I think I’ve gone deaf.”

“Yea, yea, well, what if I set you up on a blind date? You’ve had no luck on that damn app, you have somehow not clambered on top of Ben in the office, and I think, if you just try it, you might get laid. And then you won’t be jealous of me and Armitage, or Finn and Poe.” Rose had finished texting whomever she had in mind and set her phone screen-down on her chest. “If they say yes, you will go.” Rose had a finality in her voice that made Rey groan.

“Who said I’m jealous!?” Rey went on the defensive.

Rose said nothing and just raised her eyebrows at Rey and shrugged her shoulders while gesturing with an open palm.

“I will only go if the other person, whoever he is, says yes.” Rey finished her wine and got up to get them another pour.

“Oh, I think they will,” Rose smiled as her phone vibrated.

\--- 

It was only Monday, but Rey found herself dreading Friday. Rose had won out, and she cheerily lorded it over Rey as she handed her a coffee sporting the writing, “ _ It’s a date. _ ” Rey tried to strategically place the cup so she didn’t have to stare at it all day, reminding her that she had sunk so low.

When Ben came into the office later, Rey was alone, covering Rose’s lunch. “Hey,” Rey greeted him. He  _ ‘heyed’ _ her back as he sat down and set some things on the workspace, moving her coffee cup just a little to make some room.

“Oh, sorry,” Rey said, moving the cup, absentmindedly turning the label toward Ben.

He pointed at her coffee, because of course he did, “Date?” he asked, inquisitive, for once, instead of stoic. 

“Oh, uh, yea,” Rey spun the cup around so it faced the wall, mortified. She must have grimaced, her face betraying her.

“Hmm,” came the throaty hum, and Ben lingered, looking at the cup before turning to his screen. “He asked you out by getting you a coffee?” 

Rey was taken aback. Ben had shown very little interest in her personal life in the last three weeks. The closest he ventured was when he asked her weekly what she was doing for self-care, as part of their supervision. She always had to make up some healthy lie for a coping skills plan since she couldn’t be honest and say, “ _ Getting drunk in my apartment while watching The Great Geonosis Baking Show and then masturbating to the thought of you licking whipped cream off me. _ ” 

“Uh, no. I’m being set up,” Rey responded, finally. 

“Then how do you know he’s not a serial killer?” Ben said with a very straight face, turning toward her. 

She had trained herself by now to look up at his face instead of instantly looking at his crotch. “Is that a joke, or are you serious?” Rey asked, in awe.

“Both,” his tone still even keel. His dark eyes were held on her hazel ones. 

“Ben Solo, master of sarcasm,” Rey smiled at his joke, in spite of herself. “I trust the person who set me up.” Rey did not want to admit it was Rose to her direct supervisor. That felt weird to discuss how close the two were to Ben.

“If you say so, but be careful,” Ben warned. Rey saw his eyes flicker back to her half-drunk, tepid coffee.

Now Rey was utterly confused about Ben Solo for the second time in her short tenure. Ben had never given her a word of caution or caring. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye but he had turned away now, staring straight ahead at his monitor, that mask on his face firmly fixed. If Ben was just saying it to be polite or because he cared, there was no finding it on his face. 

“I, uh, I will be. Thanks, Ben.” Rey said softly.

“Sure, Rey,” he said, and suddenly stood up and left the office, leaving Rey there, bewildered. Just when she thought she’d had him figured out. Ben-The-Enigma-Goddamn-Solo.

“Wait, so what happened?” Finn asked later that day on their lunch break.

“I don’t know, it was weird. He told me to be careful on my date this weekend and it was nice? He was nice and seemed concerned? But then he just up and bolted out of there. I don’t really know what to make of it.” Rey was still trying to figure out if Ben’s actions had been anything other than polite office conversation. Asking her guy friends their opinion on guy behavior was necessary.

“I mean I would’ve said the same thing, if it wasn’t Rose,” Poe said thoughtfully. “I know you think he’s sexy, but it’s been, what? A month? I think this is good for you. Get your mind off Ben. We are psychologists, and nothing about Ben’s behavior makes me think it was anything more than being friendly. I’m sorry, Rey.” He reached across the table and gave her hand a little supportive squeeze.

Rey knew deep down Poe was probably right. He, Finn, or Hux would’ve cautioned her the same way if Rose hadn’t been setting her up. Still, she was surprised at Ben’s sudden departure. Normally he communicated his agenda to her and Rose to help with coverage, but that was out of his nature to just get up and go. But, if her boys said it was nothing, they were probably right.

Rey didn’t see Ben for the rest of the day, or the rest of that week for that matter. Come Thursday evening the group chat lit up while they tried to make plans to blow off the week’s steam.

_ “Who is down to do smthn 2morrow”  _ Finn asked.

_ “I always am” _ Poe, obviously was, so he could spend more time with his boyfriend.

_ “What you thinkin? _ ” Rose asked.

“ _ There’s a tapas place w happy hour at First and Davies _ ” Finn suggested.

“ _ Aww, you guys have fun without me.. I have plans. x _ ” Rey replied.

“ _ Yea, you do” _ Rose teased.

“ _ Rey Johnson sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G _ ” Poe went on.

“ _ So tapas at 6? _ ” Finn got everyone back on track.

“ _ Sorry, can’t. Have a date. _ ” Ben replied at the tail end.

Rey’s felt her heart sink. A date? Ben had a date? No wonder he didn’t want to talk about dating with her. It was too close and personal to have her know about his intimate world. Ben wasn’t that kind of guy. Rey, however, imagined Ben on that date. Taking that girl around town. Walking on the riverfront with the sunset in the background, playing off the water. Or taking her to a club and dancing the night away. Rey missed that Ben from the club, a lot. Sometimes when Ben listened to music when he did his notes, Rey could catch the high notes of a brass band escape from the earbuds. That always took her right back to his huge hand perched on her waist and the other getting ready to swing her out to pull her right back in. God, what a metaphor. Every time Rey tried to make some headway to forgetting Ben’s broad chest, something pulled her back in.

Rey set her phone down. No more. She couldn’t pine over someone who so clearly didn’t want her. She was going to go on her date. She was going to have a good time. If he was halfway decent she would fuck Ben Solo out of her mind. No more swinging through these lusty nights dreaming about Ben and then feeling sad at his apathy the next day at work. “ _ That’s it, I am done! _ ” Rey swore to herself as she got ready for bed that night.

Her dreams had other plans. Rey and Ben walked down the riverfront, holding hands, her small ones engulfed in his large ones. She marveled at his height, his stride, his firm grasp, his entire presence was dominant and passionate. He walked her back to her apartment and she kissed him, hard, lips crashing into each other. He moaned into her mouth, hungry for her. She broke the kiss to fumble for her keys, to find an impatient Ben pressing his swelling erection against her, hands wandering up her thighs under her dress, squeezing her ass, his mouth pressed to her neck, nibbling, licking, nipping, sucking, kissing. Rey was having trouble with her keys, thoroughly distracted. Just as she clicked the lock open, her alarm went off.

Rey was now desperately annoyed with her subconscious mind refusing to let go of Ben. She spent most of her Friday morning routine stomping around cursing everything she found sexy about him. Stupid wavy hair. Dumb dark eyes. His shoulders were so big he probably couln’t touch his stupid back. He stupidly walked way too fast for her to keep pace. His stupid one word answers and the way he said ‘hmm’ all the damn time. Rey was trying very hard to hate Ben Solo today.

By the time Rey stepped into the office, she was even cursing the way he drank his coffee. Those stupid plush lips puckering at the edge of the cup and the way he could lift anything with ease. She berated the way the brim touched his forehead as he went for every last drop, and how he licked his lips after each sip. And there in the office was stupid Ben with his stupid tight button downs, sipping his stupid, fucking coffee.

“Morning,” Ben said with that deeper voice, the one still thick with sleep, as though she was the first person he had spoken to yet that day.

Even that was sexy--” _ stupid, I mean stupid! _ ” Rey thought defiantly. 

“Hi.” she couldn’t muster up the vitriol she was faking in her head, sinking into her seat next to Ben. She was professional enough to mask it, at least. Yet, that familiar citrus mixed with coffee scent filled her nose as she got settled. “ _ Deliciou--DISGUSTING _ .” This was going to be hard.

“So,” Ben said after a little while, “ever figure out if that guy is a serial killer?”

Rey felt her head jerk in a double take as she looked over at him. He was looking at her again, his hands folded in front of him, supporting his chin.

“Uh, no, I guess he could be,” Rey joked. “But I think I could take him down if he was.” 

“Hmm,” Ben made the noise deep in his throat. Rey watched his eyes look her over and felt suddenly exposed.

“What about you? You said in the chat you had a date tonight, too?” She was desperate to shift the conversation away from herself.

“Ah, yea. A coworker is setting me up,” Ben glanced down at the desk, breaking his survey of her.

“Well, that makes two of us,” Rey muttered. “How do you know yours isn’t a murderer either?” 

She leaned back in her chair, which squeaked in protest. 

“Come on, Rey, I sincerely doubt she would be able to drag me into an alley.” Ben had made another joke! Rey found herself smiling, her resolve to move on from Ben momentarily forgotten.

“Yea, you’re basically Ben Swolo,” Rey joked back and Ben snorted.

“What does that even mean?” 

“You know! Like, you’re swole? You’re built!” ‘ _ Oh what the fuck am I doing, telling Ben all this? _ ’ Rey thought, but she didn’t care. It felt good to finally get Ben to peel back that stiff mask for a minute. He still hadn’t laughed, but she saw a threat of a smile play at the corner of his lips. 

“Look, I don’t really know what to expect. But if he is a creep or a serial killer,” Rey continued, She suddenly felt risky, encouraged by his banter, “what if I text you and you can come and get me out of it?”

Ben looked thoughtful for a moment as he mulled it over. “Deal. And if mine tries to drug me and drag me behind a dumpster, I will let you know.” He smiled, in earnest, and the sight obliterated any lingering resolve Rey had to dislike him. It was such a rare thing, like sunshine in January. It lit up his angular features, dimples carving soft spots into his cheeks, the edges of the smile curling over the straight jawline. The corners of his eyes crinkled a little, and his lips,  _ stars _ , those beautiful pouty lips, parted in mirth, with a laugh held between them. Ben’s smile was a vision. Rey knew whoever her poor date tonight was would never be able to smile like that at her, because of her.

‘ _ Poor bastard,’ _ Rey thought, smiling along with Ben, ‘ _ he can’t hold a candle to this. _ ’ 

\---

“ _ You’re going to the Curoscant Museum of Art. There’s two tickets at willcall for the 8pm theater showing of Life Day under the name Tico. You can meet him there.” _ Rose’s text was all Rey was going to get. She had asked for her date’s number, but Rose insisted that Rey could not have it so she couldn’t search for him online. And Rose was absolutely right, that was the first thing Rey would have done was run the number through all of the search filters at the hospital, particularly the crimes database. Not that Rey didn’t trust Rose, but she was absolutely dying to get this over with. Rose was going through a lot of trouble for a guy who wouldn’t get a call back. And, Rey had to be honest with herself, the likelihood of a drunk Rey calling in her favor on Ben tonight was extremely likely. 

With that in mind, Rey selected a little red dress with a sweetheart neckline and a flared skirt that hit her around the middle of her thighs. She paired this with thick heeled black velvet shoes, a thin black velvet choker necklace, and a black bantha leather clutch, a gift from her foster mother several years ago that she had treasured and treated with reverent care. Rey pulled the top of her locks into a half up top knot, and texturized her waves with sea salt spray to really bring them out. Her make up was simple, since she had always loved her freckles and hated covering them. Just a touch of mascara, with a top coat of winged eyeliner and a nude lipgloss. 

When she stepped out of her Uber at 7:45 in front of the museum, she felt a nervous storm of butterflies in her stomach. On the drive she had made a plan. A perfect plan. An asshole plan. She would get the tickets, meet the guy, make him buy her a very stiff drink, and then get trashed during the play. After which, she would claim she was not feeling well, call Ben, and say she was too drunk to get home alone and her date was probably an ax murderer. That wouldn’t be a complete lie. Then, she would get Ben to take her home, and she would beg him to stay and fuck her. With enough booze in her, she would be brave enough to beg.  _ Perfect _ . 

True to plan, Rey was the first one there, and the only one there, when she got to willcall. The clerk slid the two tickets across to her, and she thanked them as she wandered a little ways off to the side. She looked at her phone, 7:55. Rey’s gaze turned out across the museum’s campus, which was nestled along the river, and complex pattern of sidewalks wove through the lawn, statues and fountains giving reason to pause. It was truly beautiful, especially in the setting sun. The water reflected brilliant golds and pinks across the landscape, some of the sculptures appeared to be glowing. Rey found herself lost in thought, imagining strolling through here with Ben, taking in the views. His big hand on her waist, guiding her through the veranda, stopping to smell the rose bushes, literally. Rey imagined him seruptisiously pluck a rose and tuck it behind her ear, then kiss her as the sun slipped behind the horizon line, throwing the sky into a deep red, that reflected their passion.

She was so enamored with her fantasy, Rey didn’t hear her date approach her until she heard him clear his throat. “Ehmmm, uh, excuse me?”

Rey took a deep breath. She turned on her heels, and her eyes widened as she turned around. 

“Oh. My god.” The words fell from her mouth unbidden.

“ _ Rey _ ?”

“ _ BEN _ !?” Rey felt herself take a step backwards. That was Ben. Still taller than her, even in her heels. He was in black on black, shirt tucked into slim fit trousers. He had the sleeves of his button down rolled up his forearms. He looked sheepish? Ben Solo looked sheepish? Bewildered? Confused? 

Rey’s panic rolled over her and she unfroze. “Did you know?” Rey demanded. Ben shook his head. “Rose?” She demanded again. This time Ben nodded. He looked down at his feet, his jaw was clenched, and those damn pouty lips were turning down at the corners. It nearly broke Rey’s heart. His hands were in his pockets, and she could tell they were balled into fists. Ben’s brow furrowed. Rey settled on, “ _ he looks furious. _ ”

Rey was mortified, at a loss for words, and utterly stunned by her friend’s recklessness. Rose’s idiotic boldness. How had she been so stupid to not see it this morning? She could’ve called the whole thing off if she’d--how did Rose say it?--had more than one brain cell than the one that lived in her clit?

“I, uh, well…” Rey stammered, trying to find the words to disentangle them from this mess. “I can, uh, just go. I don’t live far.” She held the play tickets out to Ben, silently begging him to take them.

Ben looked up at her, the corners of his mouth still sucked in. “I… I’d like you to stay, Rey,” He said softly. His whole body was tense and still. Rey’s brain felt like it was on fire. It was a merry-go-round, on fire, spinning in circles, and she was stuck on it screaming. She stood rooted to the spot, her arm outstretched, holding the stupid tickets between them. Ben pulled a hand out of his pocket, and it ...trembled? Was he shaking? He took a single ticket from her. “I didn’t think Rose had… I don’t… I don’t know exactly how to explain... And,” he looked at his watch, “the show is about to start. Please, Rey. Stay. And after we can talk about this?” He turned to his side, holding out his free hand to her. Rey looked at Ben’s hand, then up to his eyes. She realized now there was no fury there. His brow was furrowed in fear and embarrassment. His big brown eyes looked at her with pleading. His lip trembled. Ben was open and vulnerable. Rey looked back down to his outstretched hand then back up to him. 

“Please?” He asked her one last time. 

Rey’s feet carried her forward. She slipped her hand into his. It was rough and calloused, but so warm. Just like when they had danced together a month ago. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Ben didn’t let go as he pulled them through the theater’s entry. 

“ _ Rose, you fucking psycho. I hope you knew what you were doing, _ ” Rey thought as Ben led them to the bar.

“Do, uh, do you want something?” Ben swallowed and the apple in his throat bobbed. He still looked nervous. 

“Oh, um. Sure? A vodka-cran?” She didn’t feel like bloating herself on beer tonight on the slim, off chance that Ben would stick around long enough to look at her properly. So far he was staring above her head as he talked to her or looking at the floor. And she needed the liquid courage.

Rey felt like Ben had three personalities, now. Drunk Ben was a smooth-talking dancing machine that knew how to cut loose. Work Ben was overly professional and had boundaries so thick it was like talking to the Great Wall of Crait. And now this? Rey didn’t know what to think.

Ben ordered her drink and a dry martini for himself with a shot of Jim Bean. He downed the shot and took the drinks in hand, passing Rey’s to her and he brushed her fingers. Electricity.

“I, uh, well,” He glanced at his watch and gulped again.

“Ben.” Rey demanded his attention. “Ben, look at me.”

Ben’s breath caught in his throat and he pulled his eyes up to Rey. God she could look at those deep dark eyes endlessly. “Ben, I’m not about to run out on you.”

  
There was some relief that came across the angular face that Rey had been lusting after in her dreams. “We can see the show, have our drinks, and then maybe we will feel brave enough to talk. But I’m staying,” she insisted.

The pause that built between them felt like an eon. Rey could see Ben’s mind clicking the cogs into place and she had to bite her tongue to keep from blurting out her secret feelings right then and there. 

“Ok, Rey,” Ben said at last, but softer, nearly purring the ‘R’ on her name. He stepped to the side so she could walk with him. They went down to their seats and Rey picked the playbill up off before tucking in.

_ “Life Day _ is a historical one act that takes a brief dive into the life of a military wife, her child, and her aging father who she cares for, waiting for her husband to come home from the Clone War. She hopes that, by some miracle among the stars, he will be home for Life Day.” she read. Ben tucked his program into his pant pocket.

True to form, the play took place in a single room of the wife’s home. It was a little stodgy at points, but Rey guessed that was probably to push the mundane nature of waiting every day to find out if your beloved was alive or dead via a secret scanner radio. Rey chided herself every time her mind wandered or she glanced at Ben. He was gripping the stem of the glass firmly and his other hand had a python grip on his arm rest. Rey felt nervous tension building with each passing minute. Thankfully, 45 minutes later, the wife and her family got their happily ever after, and the play closed with the family attending the Life Day Festival together at Pasaana. It wasn’t Rey’s favorite play, but when she looked at Ben during the last scene, he looked moved. As the applause rippled across the theater, Rey’s heart began to pound. Soon the silence theater demanded would end, and she and Ben would have to face each other and the reality of their tender situation. There was still time to turn back, to not take this any farther. Not risk her job for a pair of pretty, dark eyes. But as the applause ended, Ben gently touched the small of her back to guide her from the theater. She felt a tingle run up her spine. Rey knew if she could, she would risk the consequences to feel that spark again, and again, and again.

Ben guided her out of the theater and to the main gallery of the museum. There was ample room to look through the start of the massive collection. The museum closed in an hour, though, and Rey wasn’t sure how much of it they would be able to see for the need of this conversation. Her heart felt lodged firmly in her throat as Ben slowed down in front of an abstract painting. Rey came around in front of him and stood, looking up at his face, but he refused to meet her eyes. 

“So…” He stalled, looking up at the painting for an excuse.

“So…” Rey echoed. She felt her cheeks redden, and it had nothing to do with the vodka she had downed over the last hour.

Another awkward pause. 

“I guess, I guess I can start,” Ben said finally. He started walking through the gallery space, Rey following, afraid to speak in case that stopped Ben from continuing.

“Rose has always been texting me, asking my questions about work, things like that. So when she asked me if I was seeing anyone....it was a little unexpected. But I guess it wasn’t the first personal question she’d asked me.” Ben paused again in front of another work, looking up at it. Rey guessed he needed to move, needed to work out his anxiety, and she did too. Her heart wouldn’t stop pounding, and she felt like she was vibrating with energy. “I have been busy, I guess. With work and helping my mom out. I spend a lot of time here to decompress after work. Take my mind off things. I’m not...I’m not very social.”

Rey worked at her lip, remembering the whole Tinder profile fiasco, but she didn’t dare bring it up right now.

“So I said, no, and she asked if I’d be interested in going out with a friend of hers.” Ben walked them forward to the next painting, pausing again as he looked it over, his gaze tender like he was seeing an old friend. “I didn’t think it would be you, but a part of me--” he finally turned and looked at her. Rey felt suddenly exposed to him, here in this intimate space he loved so much, under his direct, intense gaze. “--a deep part of me hoped she meant you.” He took a deep breath, and Rey felt the weight of those words hang heavy between them.

“Ben,” she said softly.

“Just, hang on, I have to get this all out because,” Ben stepped toward her, forcing her to tip her head back a bit to keep looking at his face, “if I don’t say it now, I’m afraid I never will.”

Rey nodded, but her heart felt like it was floating lightyears above her.

“Monday, when I saw you were going out with someone, I felt so, so jealous. I had to leave the office. I just couldn’t handle the thought of you with someone else, like that guy at the bar. I saw you and some faceless stranger together and there was such dark anger in me,” Ben went on. Rey was taken aback by his strong emotions. He was always so bottled up, so close to the chest with how he felt. “I feel like I’ve had to keep my guard up around you so intensely, because my feelings for you are equally intense. Rey, you’re so smart, and funny, and capable, and stubborn, and just, wonderful. I never thought you’d want to stay here with me tonight. I really didn’t expect you here tonight. And, honestly, if it had been someone else, I was planning on cashing in on our deal and asking you to bail me out, just to see you.” The words tumbled out of Ben now like a dam bursting. “I know I just met you, but if this hadn’t happened tonight, I don’t know how much longer I could’ve withstood being around you before caving in. So, I guess, that’s it. I don’t know how Rose knew. Maybe she just guessed. But Rey, I’m so fucking happy, and scared, and just... now I’m not making any sense, but I haven’t felt this way in years. So, thanks? Yea, thanks for listening to me. I just needed to say that.”

Rey couldn’t help herself and she closed the gap between them and hugged Ben tightly. His arms lifted in shock for a moment before holding her in return. Rey nuzzled her cheek into his warm chest as she let her hands press into his firm back. “Ben,” she started but was finding it hard to speak through all her feelings. “I--I’ve been talking Rose’s ear off about you for a month. I just never thought she’d have the bollocks to set something like this up. Ever since we danced at the bar, you’ve been on my mind.” Ben seemed to relax into her arms as she spoke. “I have to be honest, I was absolutely thinking I was going to abandon whoever the guy could’ve been and asking you to bail  _ me _ out.” Rey felt Ben inhale sharply when she said that. “I haven’t felt excited about someone else before. Relationships terrify me”--Ben stiffened again--”But I’ve been hoping for any peek under your armor.” Rey stepped back from him to look at him properly. “I even found your Tinder profile and I accidentally super liked you. I have been freaking out for a month!” She blurted out.

Ben laughed in earnest, giving Rey another of his smiles and she felt herself melting, “Wait, wait! I’m serious!” She protested, and Ben kept laughing. 

“Oh my god, Rey, I deleted that months ago. I must’ve just never gotten rid of the profile. I just don’t know what I’m doing with these stupid things.” He slid his phone out of his pocket and showed her for proof. 

“Well, don’t redownload it,” Rey teased. It felt good, so good, so natural, to stand in this beautiful space, surrounded by works of art, and to hold the most beautiful one of all.

“I won’t,” Ben promised. He gave Rey a squeeze and then took her hand and began to walk her around the lower gallery back toward the exit. It suddenly felt so easy, now that they’d both admitted they’d been having feelings for each other.

“We will have to come back soon,” he said, as he pointed out a section filled with sculptures through to the back, “so you can see this place properly. Sometimes I come here to sketch, but the museum will close soon.” He looked down at her. “Maybe,” he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “I could sketch you sometime.”

Rey felt herself grow wet as an image of her, naked, with Ben sketching her, floated through her brain. But, Rey mastered her face. She had admitted she liked Ben, but she was not ready to share how terribly she wanted to jump his bones. 

As Ben and Rey left the museum, they wandered out across the garden, just like in Rey’s fantasy earlier, but now under hundreds of stars and a huge, gorgeous moon. 

“So, what do we want to do… about--”

“Work?” Ben interjected. He frowned a touch.

“Yea,” Rey said softly. They stopped at a fountain and sat down on the edge. The night was warm and there was a gentle breeze pulling at Ben’s hair. She couldn’t help but look over his face and feel like she was looking at the living embodiment of the stars above them.

“Well, I guess that depends on if you want to see me again,” Ben looked over her shoulder into the rippling fountain water, “But I understand if you don’t want to. I don’t want to jeopardize your job for me.”

Rey tenderly cupped Ben’s cheek and turned his face up to hers. She held his gaze with her own. Rey slowly leaned in and closed her eyes. Her lips brushed against Ben’s and she felt his breath catch, but he met her, his lips pressing back into her, warm and gentle. It was nothing like she had imagined, from the fierceness of her fantasies, this soft, gentle Ben was so much better. A few moments later Rey pulled away. 

“That’s your answer, Dr. Solo,” she said, looking into Ben’s face.

Ben’s mouth was agape, stunned, but he suddenly slipped his fingers into her hair, cupping the back of her head with his huge palm. He tipped her chin up to his liking, holding her there and gazing into her with half lidded eyes. After his eyes had drank their fill of her, he kissed her again, hungrily now, as if he hadn’t been touched in a long time. Rey groaned a little under his intensity, but she couldn’t complain. The only intimate contact she had had in months was with herself. Rey adjusted, turning to him to deepen their kiss. She flicked her tongue out to graze his bottom lip, and she felt him twitch. His mouth parted, and Ben pulled on her waist, pressing their torsos together. His tongue tested her lip and she let her own come forward to meet him. The sound of crashing water, sea birds calling, Ben’s quickening breath and Rey’d beating heart pounded in her ears. She pulled at him with eager hands, running up and down his back, over his shoulders, feeling and exploring every part of him she could touch. Her lips felt made for his, her tongue played in and out of his mouth, teasing out groans from him. Rey felt drunk with yearning. On impulse, she bit Ben's lip and sucked. Suddenly, Ben jerked and grabbed Rey by the shoulders. He pulled them apart, shuddering with a groan. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he breathed heavily, turning his face away, but holding her there firmly. “I just… I’m not used to this.”   
  


“Not used to what?” Rey asked tenderly, reaching up to touch his cheek.

“Affection? I don’t know, I haven’t… it’s been so long.” He stammered.

“It’s ok. I understand. I’ve been alone all my life,” Rey said softly. 

“Rey? You? But you’re so kind, so strong and wonderful...” Ben let her turn his face back around. “How could anyone leave you alone?”

“I’ll tell you some other time,” she said, “But, for now, would you like to come back to my place? Have a drink? I live pretty close to here.” 

Ben stood up very suddenly, his face red, and Rey silently cursed herself, “ _ I overstepped _ ,” she thought sadly. “Or not! We don’t have to!” Rey tried to take it back but Ben grabbed her by the hands and pulled her up into his arms, lifting her off her feet, and spinning her unexpectedly. But just as Rey realized he was silently saying yes, Ben tripped and dropped her abruptly. She fell to the concrete and felt her skin on her ass and thigh scrape, and heard a loud  _ splash _ !

“Ben!!” Rey scrambled up to see Ben sitting in the fountain, shocked, soaked, and snickering. He stood up and pushed back dark, wet locks out of his eyes. 

“Sorry, I got too excited,” he was laughing at himself in earnest now.

“Oh my god, come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Rey held out her hand to help him get out, but 

Ben lightly jumped up on the ledge and then off. 

He shook his head toward her, spraying her with fountain water, “HEY!” Rey yelled, but she was laughing, too.

It was a bit of a walk back to Rey’s apartment, but Ben didn’t want to take an Uber and “soak some poor bastard’s backseat,” he’d insisted. Rey’s feet were aching in her heels by the time they made it to the elevator and Ben was trying to hide a shiver from his wet clothes. “ _ What do I even have that would fit him, _ ” Rey wondered as she held his hand. He felt enormous in her grip. 

Rey lived up on the thirteenth floor. Once they got inside, Rey insisted Ben shower off the fountain water, not knowing what organisms might live in it. With him secure in her bathroom, Rey’s mind began to race again. “ _ Ok, Rey, so you went on a date with your boss. You both admitted you like each other. You kissed. You kissed! And then he got so excited about coming back here, he fell in a fountain, and now he’s naked in your shower. And all you have to offer him are a pair of sweatpants. This is totally normal. Your boss is in your shower. Naked. And you kissed him. After your best friend set you up on the off chance he liked you back. And now he’s NAKED IN MY SHOWER. _ ” Rey’s thoughts were a jumbled mess as she got her least stained pajamas on. She had searched high and low for something that would fit Ben, but all she had was a pair of sweatpants with paint splatters on them from when she had redecorated in her bedroom. She laid the sweats on the chair next to the bathroom door and retreated to the kitchen. She was fretting with nervous energy and made a pot of coffee, pulled out a pack of Oreos, and was trying to arrange them on a small plate, as if it mattered. 

Rey snatched up her phone and shot Rose a message, “ _ You absolute wretch. He’s in my apartment. How the FUCK DID YOU KNOW THIS WOULD WORK x _ ”

The coffee pot beeped at her when Ben stepped into the doorway of her room in her sweats.

Ben looked half ridiculous in them. He had his towel draped over his shoulders, partially covering his chest. He was still using it to rub excess water from his inky hair. The sweats were basically capris on him, revealing shapely calves. Rey stared at him in wonder. He was built like some demigod. He was so wide, so tall, his arms thick with muscle. He had a few scars lanced across them, which she made a little mental note to ask about later. His abs pulled down to a v that sank into her sweats, which were tight across his groin. Rey was right. He looked big, even flaccid. Rey drank him in and was so distracted she nearly overpoured the coffee.

Ben tossed his towel into her hamper, and she inhaled sharply. Stars, he was so good looking. There were stray water droplets falling from his hair, running down his body. She watched them and licked her lips. Rey settled two steaming mugs on her coffee table and the plate of Oreos. “Sorry, it’s not much,” she felt a little embarrassed. She lived a bachelorette lifestyle, existing on microwave meals and junk food. She worked out frequently to help burn off stress, so she didn’t really think about what she ate until she had friends over. Rey retreated back to the kitchen one last time and was able to check her phone. No response from Rose. Damn her. Ben sat on her couch and he was so big Rey wasn’t sure she could squeeze in next to him. She sat opposite him in her favorite basket chair instead, so she could look at him. He hooked a finger through the handle of the mug, making it look small. 

“Thank you, Rey.” He sipped at it then licked his lips. “For everything tonight.”

“You’re welcome, Ben,” she returned, “But I could say the same.”   
  


They smiled at each other over their drinks, and basked in the reality that a few hours ago had seemed like nothing but a fantasy, and now it was like a dream come true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Ben Solo's Birthday! Happy birthday to my favorite, goodest Star Wars boi.


	4. I'll Take Eggs with a Side of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our enamored duo have finally found their way back to Rey's apartment. Will they step over the professional line and seal the deal? And if they do, how will they move forward with their working relationship? We are all looking, respecfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Our next couple of chapters are going to take a look at our other titular characters and how they've spent their weekend. Our next chapter, Gingerose, will show us one nervous virgin falling in love with his special woman. And then, chapter six, Stormpilot, will check in on our beautiful bisexual boys. It's been a very full weekend for our six besotted idiots. If you've been patiently waiting for them, thank you for hanging in there!

Rey finished her coffee and went to put the mug down in the sink. “Do you want any more, Ben?” 

“Actually, do you have anything you could put in it like whisky?” He asked.

“Yea, it’s bottom shelf, but it gets the job done.” Rey fished around in her cabinet for a shot glass, but Ben came up behind her. He radiated a heat just with his presence. Or was that Rey?

“You can just pour it,” he said softly as he set his mug on the counter. Rey turned to face him and he was so close to her in the tiny kitchen. It was a little bigger than a galley, but it was a tight square and when she opened the fridge the door would bash into the oven’s handle. Ben was standing at the entrance, leaning on his elbow, bent over to look at Rey, eye level.

“R-r-right,” she said, flustered, and pulled out the stopper. She reached for Ben’s mug to refill it, and he intercepted her fingers, holding her hand. He ran a thumb over them.

“I’ve wanted to do this again since we dance at Northern Lights,” he said, and looked down at her small hand nestled in his. “They’re so soft.”

Rey felt her cheeks pinken. Ben reached with his other hand for the whisky bottle, his arms were so long it didn’t take much effort. He poured himself a double shot and then held it up to Rey, “And for my lady?”

Rey’s breath caught in her throat.  _ My lady.  _ Rey had never been called anything so delicate before. She was ever the tomboy, tough girl, dirt on her nose. She knew how to dress up because she had been taught how to do it. It hadn’t come naturally to her.  _ My lady _ .

“Make mine the same,” Rey insisted, meaning to show Ben she was no lady. Instead, Ben just poured more in his mug. 

“Yours is dirty in the sink. Looks like we have to share.”

He added a splash of coffee to top it off and cut the taste of raw alcohol, then led Rey back to the couch, never having let go of her hand. He folded himself into the corner, trying to make room for her and pulled her down next to him. He set the mug on the table and gently brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Rey shivered.

They sat for a moment in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Ben was smiling softly at her as he looked at her, as if in awe. To Rey, it still felt like one of her daydreams. She wasn’t sure she wasn’t dreaming, so she gave Ben’s hand a little squeeze. He squeezed her back.

“I just can’t believe this is real,” Rey said, looking up into Ben’s eyes.

“Honestly, I can’t either,” Ben shook his head a little, and those dark locks snuck back across his brow. Rey reached up this time to push them out of his eye for him, then ran her hand down his cheek.

“Ben, you said, earlier, you weren’t used to attention?” Rey tentatively asked. “I’m just surprised. I would think any girl in the city would want to get to know you. A smart, cultured, tall, doctor? What’s not to like?”

Ben studied her face for a moment, thinking. Rey had learned to value that Ben thought before he spoke. “Well, I’ve dated a few women, but long hours got in the way. And, after my dad passed away, I think I just went into my shell. We didn’t have the best relationship before he died, and I regret that.” Ben paused, and Rey’s heart broke for him. She ran her fingers over his knuckles.

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s too much,” Rey said softly.

“No, it’s ok. It was a few years ago. My therapist says it’s good for me to talk about it. To help process it, normalize it.” Rey nodded to encourage him. “My mom and I, you’d think his death would’ve brought us closer, but she just poured herself into her work to cope. I think I did, too. Now she’s getting older and, well, I want to be there for her but like i said--affection, intimacy--it’s hard for me. Let alone with someone I’m… attracted to.” Ben looked up at her now and Rey felt her heart stir. She swallowed hard against a lump in her throat. 

“What does your mom do?” Rey asked, trying to change the subject for him. 

“Heh, funny you should ask.” Ben let his head fall backward and he sighed. “My mom? Is Dr. Leia Organa.”

Rey’s jaw dropped. “You’re fucking with me.”

Ben returned his face toward her, and shook his head no. “Not only that, Dr. Luke Skywalker? They’re twins. He’s my uncle.”

“Your whole family is shrinks!” Rey blurted then put a hand to her mouth. “Sorry, that was rude,” she muttered through her fingers and looked down at her lap.

“No, no, that was funny,” Ben smirked. “You’re right. We’re all shrinks who can’t solve our own problems. One big messed up family. My dad was in the Clone Wars. General Han Solo. He was a pilot. Got cancer after he came home from the war, and they treated him right here at Coruscant General. That’s why mom works here, now. She joined the team after dad died. Uncle Luke has worked here for a long time and he recommended her. Oh, and mom’s friend, Dr. Holdo, too. They became friends when Dr. Holdo treated my dad.”

“That’s why the Life Day play was so important to you.” It dawned on Rey about his insistence on seeing it, now.

“Yea, it reminds me of my little fucked up family, but in a good way.” Ben heaved a sigh.

“At least you have one,” Rey said. Ben looked at her quizzically. He was a master of silence which employed as a tool to get people to talk. 

“You told me yours, so I’ll tell you mine.” Rey went on. “I never knew my parents. I was told that I was put up for adoption at birth. My mom was able to stay sober long enough to have me, but she went right back to the sauce. I don’t know what else she may have done. But I went into the foster system. I didn’t get adopted, technically. When I was a kid I was pretty much left to my own devices. I liked to tinker with things. I collected stuff. Was kinda quiet and kept to myself. So I’ve never really had anyone that I was close with. Some friends here and there, but when you’re in the system you move around a lot. I was with a man named Unkar Plutt for years, but he never adopted me, so I got moved a few times.” 

Ben had her hand firmly in his grasp, and the other he was stroking her knee with his thumb. Rey couldn’t bear to look at him while she recounted her story, but she could feel his eyes on her. “One day I made it to my last foster home, the woman I call my mother, Maz, was so kind. She was all by herself, like me, her whole life. This older gal. Huge coke bottle glasses,” Rey giggled a little. “She also liked to tinker, collect things, splash around in streams and didn’t care if she got mud on herself.” Rey looked over at her bantha leather clutch sitting on the coffee table. “She made me want to be more. Be something. I think she saw I was smart, but unchallenged, and so mentally numb. She got me into therapy. She would sign me up for tons of extra curriculars. She would’ve adopted me, I think, but when I came to her I was 14, and the process takes so long. So she just supported me the best way she could.” Rey paused. “And right after I got into Alderaan University, she died. She left me enough to get by. It was modest, I mean, the woman was retired and all. THe money she left me meant I could get through school debt free, and then I can start my life. Live for myself.”

Rey finally looked up at Ben. His eyes looked wet, but he wasn’t crying yet. “And that’s my sad story.” She finished.

“Oh, Rey, sweetheart,” Ben pulled her across his lap into a hug. “You’re not alone.”

Rey nuzzled into his neck, glad to be held, “Neither are you,” she whispered to him. A promise. 

When Ben let her go, Rey took a big swig of whisky. “That feels better.”

Ben followed suit, and before long they had finished the mug and Rey’s vision swam, a little heady with booze. She felt herself warm through with the sensation of alcohol floating through her bloodstream. She looked at Ben again, now close enough to see the freckles and moles that truly constellated across his body. She reached out and touched them, tracing patterns of nothing between the two, letting her hand wander him freely. He didn’t protest as he looked back and forth from her face to her hand. “I’ve fantasized about this,” Rey whispered. “About finding every one of your beauty marks and seeing if you were made of starlight.” 

Ben’s turn to blush, which turned his pale cheeks and the tops of his ears a lovely shade of pink. Rey trailed up his body now, pulling herself forward, back into his lap. Her fingers traced up his chest, following his collarbone, up to his neck, and Rey brought her face up to his. She could smell the whisky on his breath. The scent of her shampoo in his hair. Rey leaned forward and kissed him again, and she felt him lean into her.

Rey started softly at first, her lips brushing against the petals of his, feeling him with a featherlight touch. She nuzzled him back and forth, rubbing her nose past his. He returned her eskimo kiss in kind, but his mouth began to search for her. Rey responded, pressing her lips firmly to his, pressure building between them and in her belly. She turned her head to the side, and slid her fingers into Ben’s thick damp hair, pulling him into her mouth. She parted her lips a little, and Ben’s tongue was the first to ask her silent permission, licking at her lower lip. She met him in the middle. He tasted like whisky and coffee, with just a hint of Oreo left now. They explored each other as Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and closed the gap between their torsos. Her breasts rubbed against his bare chest. She felt her nipples harden through the thin copper fabric, and wondered if Ben could tell. His tongue probed at her own again, more hungry now, distracting her from her musings. His other hand was buried in her hair, holding her face to his. Rey felt him twist his fingers in her locks a little and it stung ever so slightly, deliciously, and Rey moaned into Ben’s mouth. Exhilarated by her purr, Ben gave a sharp tug in earnest, breaking their kiss as Rey hissed out her pleasure and the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly.

“God, Rey,” Ben murmured then buried himself into her neck, holding her there, licking and nipping at her exposed flesh. Rey panted under his affections. She felt herself growing wet, and she pressed her thighs together, kneeling now in the space between Ben’s crossed legs. When Ben reached her collarbone and sucked on it, Rey quivered. Ben lifted his head and smiled at her, taking in her ruddy, blushing face, pleased with himself. “I haven’t even gotten started yet.”

Suddenly Ben tightened his grip at her waist and lifted her in one swift motion. He stood and moved his hand down to cup her ass as he carried her from the living room and into her bedroom. Rey was thrilled. His palm fit firmly around one asscheek, but he didn’t give her a squeeze. Rather, Ben set her down gently, in the middle of her bed, then slid in next to her. Rey turned on her side to face him, take him all in. She trailed fingers down the side of his face as she gazed into those beautiful brown eyes.

“Rey, if we do this, it changes everything.” Ben cautioned. He slid his hand up the hers, holding her palm against his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it.

Rey suddenly felt nervous. Maybe even a little scared. She was half-drunk, in her bed, with her  _ supervisor _ . Ben was right. If they backed away now, it wouldn’t be nearly as bad as it would be if they moved forward. And maybe… “ _ Maybe Ben doesn’t want me like I want him, _ ” She thought bitterly.

“I… I think..” Rey stuttered, an edge of panic creeping across her mind, scared of rejection once again.. She knew what she wanted, but finding the damn words at 2AM was difficult. And her heart didn’t want Ben to reject her.

“Shh, Rey, it’s ok.” Ben pulled her hand down to his chest, and settled her palm over his thrumming heart. “I don’t want to sleep with you tonight,” he said.

Rey slipped her hand off his chest and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him better. “You what?” “ _ Oh stars, I was right, he doesn’t want me,”  _ Rey’s mind was racing now.

“I want us to sleep on it. It’s our first night together. And if you still want to in the morning,  _ sober _ ,” he punctuated the word. “Then let me make you breakfast, and then we can decide if we are going to the point of no return.”

Rey drew a steady breath. She knew deeply that she would want that. She had only known Ben for a little while, but she felt something so deep in his touch, like the promise of forever. She was so lonely and Ben actually listened when she spoke. He didn’t use her pain to make himself feel better. She saw herself in him--two lonely, hurting souls, seeking something real, something comforting. She hoped Ben would still feel like he could find that comfort in her in the morning.

Rey slid back down, and tucked an arm under her head while she looked at Ben. His hand was still on his chest. His other arm was tucked under his head, mirroring her. “So when you said you don’t want to sleep with me tonight, did you just mean fuck me? Cause I’d very much like you to sleep with me. In this bed. Not on my couch. I don’t think you’d fit anyway.”

Ben laughed for her, again, and his face lit up as his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Yes, Rey, I will sleep here tonight. With you. In this bed.” He kissed her forehead and sat up to pull the blankets over them. Rey settled in with her head on top of Ben’s chest, her hand placed back over his heart. Ben wrapped his arms around her, protectively enclosing her in his embrace. Their legs entwined.

And together, they drifted off to sleep.

When Rey woke up the next morning she was sleeping on her side, facing the wall. “ _ It must’ve all just been a dream,”  _ she thought. Rey was scared to roll over, to see an empty bed after--after all that. But she didn’t have to, Ben shifted and she felt him roll to her side and lay his arm over her, nuzzling into the back of her neck. 

“Morning,” he said in that voice she had heard so many times in the office. The deeper one, thick with sleepiness, murmuring against her ear. “You’re finally awake.”

Rey pressed herself back up into him, tugging his arm firmly against her with both hands, “How long have you been up?” She asked, her voice raspy with sleep.

“Maybe an hour,” Ben mused. “My body just gets up at work-time all the time. But today I had a reason to stay in bed.” He kissed the back of her head. Ben breathed in her scent. “You smell like clean laundry,” he whispered. Rey smiled. “I’d like to make you breakfast, Rey.” She rolled over to look at him. He opened his eyes to look at her. Soft morning light was playing in through her window, and it shined through his hair, framing him in a ring of deep chocolate tones rimmed with gold. He looked incredible, hair a mess with sleep, a little blush creeping across his cheeks when she smiled at him. And those deep, dark eyes. Even his eyes looked like the things she knew he loved. She was so close she could see all the shades: tan like his leather wallet, chocolate, deep and dark like the little bar he would nibble on after hard cases, umber, rich and warm like the dark pencils she had learned he liked to draw with, cedar, the greenery pierced the dark tones unexpectedly, like a dancer flickering to and fro, and coffee, Ben’s dominant eye color, warm, rich, and satisfying. 

Rey planted a soft kiss on him and he murmured his appreciation as he began to sit up on his elbow. He slipped out of bed and had wandered off into her kitchen before Rey snapped out of her sleepy delirium. She didn’t exactly keep food around. Rey sat up suddenly, a flurry of blankets. She half stumbled out of her bed to find shirtless Ben pulling out eggs, a box of instant rice, and a possibly expired bag of shredded cheese.

“I-I’m sorry it’s not much,” She leaned on her elbows on the small counter between the kitchen and her living room. She felt a heat creeping up her neck. Ben Solo cooking in her kitchen seemed suddenly intimate, a look into a side of her life she didn’t spend much time on. She never really had.

Ben waved her off, “I’ve seen a lot worse. You should see Vikrul’s pantry. I swear he must eat spiders.”

Rey snickered. The strong smell of coffee percolating was perfuming the kitchen. Ben got busy scrambling eggs in a bowl while he popped the instant rice in her microwave. He had butter heating in her biggest skillet and when it was nice and hot, Ben dumped the rice in and began to fry it. He dashed some salt, pepper, and onion flake in, then once he liked the browning he added some soy sauce to finish and a little red pepper flake. Rey licked her lips. She poured them each a mug of coffee and sipped on hers while she watched Ben work. He set the rice aside and rebuttered the pan. Ben turned his attention to the eggs, pouring and twirling the pan so a thin layer of egg covered it. He whistled a little tune while he watched the eggs set. When they were still soft on top, but cooked, he liberally sprinkled sharp cheddar shreds on one side, rice mix on the other. Deftly he folded the omelette over itself and slid it onto a plate. Before long, a second one joined. Rey’s stomach grumbled in anticipation. She grabbed a couple paper towels and two forks, then made her way to the couch, setting their mugs and utensils down on her small coffee table.

“It’s omurice,” Ben said as he handed her the plate and her choice of ketchup or cholula. Rey went with the spicy stuff, coating hers liberally. “My mom insisted we travel growing up, so I got to try a lot of things. This is one of my go to breakfasts. Although, usually I make it with some chicken, too.”

Rey made a mental note to pick up some cutlets on her next shopping trip. Ben folded his massive frame into the couch next to her and squirted some ketchup over his omurice.

“Thanks for breakfast, Ben,” Rey said, holding the plate between them. 

“No problem, my lady,” he replied. Rey felt her heart flutter. 

Rey did her best to mask what a sloppy eater she was, but despite her best effort she was soon wearing a healthy amount of cholula and eggy remnants. Ben reached over at the end of their meals and wiped her face with the paper towel. Rey had never, ever, been cleaned up in that fashion before. His touch was so tender, and she was thrilled he hadn’t judged her.

Rey took the paper towel from him to finish the job, “I always wait until the end, cause I’m just gonna keep getting food on my face.”

“That’s ok. At least I know you liked it,” Ben said cheerfully. He set the plate and forks to the side, leaning back, taking a sip of coffee and licking his lips after. Rey bit her own. She loved when he did that.

The silence that grew between them felt uncomfortable, though. “So,” Rey finally said. “We’ve had breakfast. And I guess that means…”

“We talk.” Ben said. He nodded his head and stared into his mug.

Rey shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve been alone for so long. But with you, even just last night, I feel like I’ve known you a lifetime. And I want this. I want you.” She couldn’t look at him, afraid to see the rejection she had seen so many times before.

Ben reached across the couch and cupped her chin, raising her face to his. “Look at me, Rey.”

She let her eyes lift to his, meeting a soft, tender gaze. She felt tears well at the corners of her eyes. Ben wiped them away with his thumb. “Hey, it’s ok, sweetheart,” there it was again, lighting her heart on fire. “I haven’t been with anyone in ages. I had kinda written it off. But the day I met you I felt like I couldn’t breath. I sincerely thought I was going to vomit when you asked me for my number. I didn’t want to leave that bar the first time we danced. And working next to you in that tiny office? It’s torture. I have never felt more sure than in this moment, that I want you. I want to be with you.” Rey was crying in earnest now, from relief. From joy. From shock that someone understood her and wanted to be with her. Ben held her face with his hands, catching every tear and whisking it away. 

“Then, If we pursue this, what happens?” she asked. 

“I’ll ask for a transfer, probably. I don’t know if I can be around you every day in that office and hold out.” He bit his lip. Rey felt herself stirred. He let her go since she had stopped sniffling.

“But that isn’t going to happen immediately,” Rey said, and wiped her face. “That will take awhile to get through HR. What do we do in the meantime?” 

  
“Hmm…” Ben pondered. “I don’t think I have an answer. We have to try at work to not get fired. But, I can’t make any promises, Rey.”

“Then don’t, and we won’t get caught,” Rey giggled at her own bravado. Ben returned it with a wicked grin. 

“We should come up with a little sign for the door, for Rose’s sake,” he mused. Rey laughed. She hadn’t bothered to check her phone yet. It didn’t matter right now how Rose had made some magical intuitive leap to bring Ben into Rey’s apartment. All that mattered was Ben was here. They wanted each other. And Rey couldn’t stand it one second longer. 

She grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him up. “I need to shower,” she purred the “r’ at him as she tugged on his hand, guiding him back to the bedroom. 

They had barely crossed through the door when Ben pulled on her hand, flipping her back to face him. “Oh, do you?” Ben asked in a low growl. He grabbed at Rey’s hips and crashed hers into his. She could feel he was already getting hard. 

“Yea,” Rey said breathlessly. “Yes I need it.” She slid her hands up his bare chest, entwining them behind his neck.

“You’re a dirty girl?” Ben rumbled.

Rey’s pussy clenched. Before she could answer Ben’s mouth was on hers. He was sucking on her bottom lip, covering her mouth with his. He moaned into her as his tongue begged for entry. Rey licked at him, returning his hunger. He thumbed at the waistline of her pajamas, finding the v-line of her pelvis and digging his thumbs into her sensitive pressure points. Rey writhed, and it only seemed to excite Ben. Her head was a rush of lust and joy and feral desire. She bit at him, sucked at him, groaned under him, “Oh, Ben,” over and over and over. Ben lifted her easily, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried them through the bathroom door and slammed it behind him, leaning against it. Rey tangled her hands in his hair, grabbing, pulling. Ben broke their kiss and worked down her ear and neck, nibbling, sucking, and kissing. He effortlessly shifted her ass to one hand and cranked the shower on. The thrill of his strength, his ability to hold her made Rey grow even wetter. 

“Rey, oh stars,” Ben moaned. “I’ve wanted this since I saw you shake this cute little ass in the bar.” He squeezed her ass with both hands and she moaned. He set her down and Rey looked at him. She had disheveled his hair and his face was ruddy with passion. 

Rey set her fingers in the waistband of the sweats she had lent him. She fingered along them, noticing the tent of his erection straining against the fabric. “I’ve wanted this,” she said, finally running a hand over his cock through the fabric, “Since I saw you dancing.” Ben groaned at her strokes and bit at his bottom lip. 

“Should I get a condom?” He asked, reaching behind him for the doorknob.

  
“I have an IUD, and I was recently tested. I don’t have any STD’s.” Rey said, continuing to rub Ben’s dick. 

“I was tested awhile ago, but I haven’t had sex since, so I don’t either,” Ben said with another wicked grin. Rey was a bit surprised and raised her eyebrows at him. 

“You mean more girls aren’t jumping on  _ this _ ,” she said, continuing to toy with his dick through the taught fabric. He was starting to huff now. Rey could feel that Ben was big, deliciously big. Easily thick enough that she was sure she would be able to wrap her hand around him. She wasn’t sure, yet, how long, but Rey was sure enough that he would stretch every inch of her.

“Yea, well, I wasn’t looking. And now I don’t have a reason to.” Ben’s hands found Rey’s tits now, playing with her in turn. Rey shuddered at his touch, rippling through to her core. She felt herself growing wetter. Steam was filling the room, fogging the mirror. 

“May I?” Rey asked finally. Ben nodded. Rey knelt on the floor in front of him, looking up at the swell of his shaft in her sweatpants. She reached up and began to pull down. Ben was staring down at her, his fists clenched. The fabric gathered and bunched up over his dick. Rey inhaled and prepared herself. With one final tug, she removed the pants and she audibly gasped.

Ben Solo’s cock swung free, thick and heavy. It was a veiny masterpiece, the head the same deep pink as his perfect lips. It was hard and throbbing, swollen with desire. Ben blushed as Rey reached a soft palm up, and sure enough, one hand would not wrap around it’s girth. She began to kiss the tip of it with little fluttery pecks, sizing him up. He wasn’t going to fit all the way in her mouth, but she would try. Rey parted her lips and began to slowly lower her mouth over his shaft and Ben’s breath came in a hiss. He hips jerked and she gagged a little on his long cock. “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” He whispered to her, but she only proceeded to take him deeper. When Rey couldn’t take him any further, she began to pump his remaining inches with her free hand, stroking him into her mouth and bobbing her head with the rhythm. She felt Ben trembling with his effort to restrain himself. Rey felt herself grow wetter, woozy on the power she had over Ben’s pleasure. She reached her free hand down, slipping it into her own panties, and began to swirl her clit. She moaned onto Ben’s cock, the throaty vibrations made him tip his head back and let out a deep, satisfied groan.

Ben reached down and pulled Rey off of him. “Not yet,” he whimpered. He pulled her hand out of her pants and sucked on her fingers, sending new shivers through Rey’s already wet and quivering pussy. “Mmm, you taste delicious.” Ben said.

Rey could barely handle the sight of Ben in front of her, naked, swollen, and red with desire. She pulled off her stop and shimmied down her pants and panties. Ben’s eyes widened. “Fuck, Rey,” he cursed.

Rey suddenly felt self conscious and she looked down at herself. Ben’s hands were on her in a single breath, squeezing her nipples as they pearled under his touch. “So fucking perfect,” he groaned. Rey didn’t have the spare brain cells available to argue with him about her breasts being small. She began stroking his cock again, earning another head roll from him. His other hand was working down her stomach now, reaching for her center. “May I?” He asked. Rey nodded this time. Ben stroked her curls, searching lower and finding her clit. She shuddered under the foreign pressure, his huge fingers swirling around her, the others still twisting at her tits. His eyes were devouring her lithe figure, soaking her in. The swell of her high breasts, the curve of her hip, the delicious plump ass. Ben slid his hand even lower, resting his palm against her clit, his fingers rubbing at her lower lips now, parting them, rubbing on her entrance. “God, Rey, you’re so fucking wet,” he whispered.

“It’s all your fault,” Rey teased breathlessly, but she couldn’t go on because Ben slowly sunk one of his massive fingers inside of her and her breath caught in her throat. It was her turn to moan. One of his fingers filled her like two of her own. 

“Fuck, Rey, fuck, you’re so fucking tight. I’m going to have to stretch you out to make you take this cock.” Ben fisted her hand and his cock, helping her pump him because she was now thoroughly distracted. She was mewling and moaning, her body a blur of sensations. After a few moments Ben slipped another finger inside her and Rey cried out in satisfaction. She felt stuffed already. He curled his fingers up, and up, and up, finding her soft spongy core, expertly curling at her g-spot. Rey was gasping now. His palm kept pressure on her clit and she found herself grinding into him. If it wasn’t for Ben stroking himself with her hand, she would’ve forgotten to keep going. She felt high on his touch. “One more, darling, are you ready?” Ben whispered in her ear. Rey felt herself nod, but wasn’t sure she wouldn’t split in half if he did it. But then, oh, then, Ben did it. He worked a third finger into her cunt and she lifted onto her toes. She was near to screaming now, trying to stay her voice to not alert her neighbors. 

“It’s ok, Rey, you can let go,” Ben growled. “It’s just us.” Ben’s hand worked at her and she knew she was soaking him with her slick. She was close, but she wanted to come on his cock. 

“Please, Ben, please, please,  _ please _ , I want you in me,” Rey begged. Her legs were beginning to tremble from the flicker of his three fingers deep in her cunt, spearing her core. He was bouncing her on them now. Ben let go of her hand and she braced herself on his chest. He slipped one arm around her waist and lifted her, keeping his other hand buried in her, finger fucking her. He carried her into the shower and Rey felt the hot water hit her skin. She tried to lift her legs and wrap them around Ben’s back, but they weren’t working properly with those fingers filling her. Ben pinned her against the shower wall and kept pounding into her with his hand. Rey was crying out now, her arms wrapped firmly around his neck, fingers tugging at his hear. Heat, steam, and pleasure rolled through her, and Rey realized Ben wasn’t going to stop until she went over the edge. 

“Cum for me Rey, cum for me like a good girl and then you can have my cock,” He growled in her ear. Rey was in ecstasy, her mind going fuzzy and blank as Ben thumbed her clit, filled her pussy and fucked her deeper than she could reach herself on her own. The heat between her thighs built as her clit tingled with pressure. She knew she was close and one of her hands grasped at her tit, squeezing and playing with her nipple. Ben squeezed her ass and bit her neck, sending Rey plummeting over the edge. Her orgasm won a scream of pleasure from her mouth and she bucked wildly, thrashing with immense, gratifying pleasure. Ben kept working at her while she writhed, slowly, so slowly, before he pulled his hand away from her. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, locking his eyes on her, making her watch as he licked at himself. “So fucking tasty,” Ben snarled. 

Rey’s head was light and fuzzy with post-orgasm glow, the water rained down on them, splashing in her eyes, forcing her to blink or bury her face in Ben’s shoulder. She was vaguely aware that he had fisted his cock again, pumping it slowly, working himself back up to his liking. She breathed heavily into the jointure of his neck and shoulder. Rey couldn’t have stood if she had wanted to, and Ben seemed to sense that. He planted kisses on her ear, her head, her brow, anywhere he could reach. His other hand still firmly cupped her ass, holding her up like she was nothing.

“Are you ready?” He asked her gently, tenderly.

“Yes,” she whispered, still breathless.

Ben dropped his hips a bit, using his upper body and free arm to keep Rey pinned to the wall. She finally found her legs working well enough to entwine them around Ben’s back, bringing her swollen, aching pussy closer to him. She felt the velvet head rub at her entrance. He was still teasing her, and she was starving. 

“Don’t be a cocktease,” Rey moaned in his ear. And that was all the invitation Ben needed.

Ben entered her slowly, even though he felt he had prepared her well, he wanted to savor every last millimeter of her. She was tight. So tight. So tiny, so deliciously tiny. Ben was sure he was going to break her in half as he slowly worked his length into her. Rey shuddered and moaned and tossed her head back against the shower wall, her throat crying her pleasure. He wanted to bite it. Ben was only half way in, and thought he might explode on the spot. He used both hands now to hold her, his other arm had been numb with fatigue, but he hadn’t dared drop Rey. His fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her firm ass, the hot water raining on him made it so much harder to stay in control. The heat was building in his groin, his balls were tight and aching. Ben finally bottomed out after what seemed like an eternity, shocked that Rey could take all of him. He felt her clench and unclench her walls around him, nearly sending him over, but he mastered himself. He could have spent himself in that single thrust, stars, she enveloped him so completely, touching every vein, every inch, sucking him in with each tremble. Ben took a shaky breath and began to gently pull back out, inch by inch, then tested a small thrust. Rey shrieked in delight, in pleasure, in the fullness of his sensations. He did it again. Rey cursed. And he did it again. “Ben!” she cried. “Rey,” he called back and began to pump into her pussy in earnest now. Her pussy fluttered around him, the swell of him fucking her overwhelming and intoxicating. She clawed his back, screamed his name, and Ben bottomed out again, and again, and again. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, her moans egging him on.    
  


“Rey, Rey, I’m going to cum,” he promised her. And she wrapped her legs even tighter, pulling him in, closing any space left between them. Ben emptied himself into her quivering pussy, and cried her name as he came forcefully. Rey felt him shudder and pulse beneath her. His head slumped down to her shoulder now and he panted for his efforts. Rey plied him with kisses, fingers traveling over him, learning every freckle, mole, and scar. Ben slowly pulled out of her with a slick, squelching sound. As he set her down she felt is cum slip down her legs, a different sensation than the water that was slowly growing tepid around them. Rey cranked the heat up, a bit. Ben had stopped panting and was looking at her now, tenderly. He planted a kiss on her mouth and cupped her face with his hands. 

“You’re amazing, Rey,” he mused. And she smiled.

“You, Ben, are amazing,” Rey returned. 

Ben reached for the shower head and unhooked it, turning the head from shower to jet. He twirled a finger for Rey to spin around and she complied. He took the jet and worked at her back, massaging her with the water and with his free hand. He worked down her back, inviting her to relax into his touches. When he was satisfied with their aftercare, he fumbled for her shampoo and started to lather her hair. Rey stood there, eyes closed, in reverent awe. He was so tender, so kind, so caring. They had fucked furiously and he was still so attentive to her needs after. Ben The Goddamn Unicorn Solo. How had she gotten this lucky, too lucky?

  
Rey didn’t let Ben wash her, since she felt odd about him cleaning his semen from her thighs. But, Rey forced him to accept her own affectionate return, sudsing his body. She studied him as she passed the loofah over him. She started at his shoulders, marveling at their width. His chest was wide, large, bespeckled with freckles, much like her own. His arms held various ropey scars, and she trailed fingers over them in wonder. His abs were firm and warm to her touch. He took the loofah from her as she sunk lower. “I will wash my own ass,” he joked. Rey giggled and let him carry on.

Soon they were both clean, wrapped up, naked, in Rey’s bed, cuddling and sleepy with post-coital bliss. Ben kept kissing Rey as he cuddled her to his chest. “I’m not going to fly away,” she insisted. But he kept saying, “I would never let you.” Soon they drifted off into a lovely afternoon nap, feeling safe in each other’s arms.


	5. A GingerRose and a Riding Crop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Rose have been dating for a month now, and they have come to learn they both enjoy the kinkier side of sex. But, despite their explorations, they still have not actually had sex. Will tonight be the night they go all the way?
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS CONTENT WARNING!
> 
> This chapter includes BDSM themes including slave talk, cropping, femdom, humiliation, and edging. I've centered the characters of Rose and Hux as exploring their darker desires in a very consensual coupling. I've taken care to include language and information on the culture as respectfully as I can. I do not claim to be perfect in this application. There is emphasis on safety, consent, safewords, clearly laid out rules, and aftercare. Please be aware when reading this that not everyone enjoys BDSM subculture and should take care when reading this, that, while I have tried to balance an intro to this culture with indulging in it, this may still be triggering.

Rose read the text message from Rey in utter smug satisfaction. She had known instinctively that Ben had been pining for Rey, and watching him the last few months had only confirmed her suspicions. She didn’t need to do much to figure out what two besotted idiots couldn’t for themselves.

Floating on her laurels, Rose turned her attention back to her friends. “Sorry, you were saying?” Rose rejoined. They had all been discussing their newly acquired interest in a competition show that featured all of the contestants building little droids from various spare parts. Rose and Hux had gobbled up the latest season. Rose had been involved in the droids club in high school, particularly skilled in the building part of engineering, but she had pursued other interests in college. Still, she could fix just about anything after watching a ForceTube video or two.

Finn went on to say that he had not particularly enjoyed the last episode in which the winning contestant had built a mouse droid. It’s only purpose seemed to be to run into people’s ankles. “I was saying I thought it would’ve been neat to see them have more of a goal. I didn’t approve that something won on novelty alone.”

“Well, I thought they were really adorable. Like a little kid’s toy. I think that’s what mattered,” Rose responded.

“What were you smiling about, over there, Rose?” Poe asked and pointed at her phone on the table.

“Oh, Rey’s date is going well,” Rose offered, slyly.

“Who did you set her up with anyway?” Hux asked pointedly.

“You’ll see soon enough, if it keeps going well,” Rose replied, but she winked at him. She knew she’d tell him later.

The night progressed through a few rounds of tapas and relaxing with a couple drinks, before everyone was beginning to yawn. The long work weeks left little time for rest, and when bedtime called, it called loudly. Poe and Finn waved their farewells at the door before catching an Uber back home. 

“I’ll be right back around,” Rose said and gave Hux a little kiss on the lips. He smiled at her as she went around to the parking block. She found her way to her bright yellow sport bike, a 614-AvA speeder. It was her little hobby project, with custom  _ everything _ . Rose had taken great care with selecting all the parts and had built this from the engine up with her older sister, Paige. Rose slid her leather gloves on and secured her helmet, lowering the faceshield. She revved it a few times before swinging around to pick up her boyfriend. Hux had gotten used to riding passenger. He enjoyed being the big spoon in all situations. Rose had bought him a helmet for ride alongs, and soon they were zipping off, darting between cars, taking back alleys as they would their way back to Rose’s apartment complex. Rose was an expert driver, and having Hux behind her meant she took more care than was perhaps her style when she rode alone. Still, Hux’s heart would always race when she took a particularly sharp turn, and he wished he could bury his face in her shoulder at times, but the helmet got in the way. 

In no time they were back and winding their way up to Rose’s apartment. She had carved out a little oasis in the city for herself. Hux loved it in her apartment. He had grown up in such a sterile home, where he felt he could never do anything right. If he breathed on his father’s delicate instruments wrong, he was yelled at. It was like growing up in a museum. A shitty, awful museum. Rose, in contrast, was an explosion of colors, sounds, smells. It didn’t matter if he knocked something over here, she just smiled and kissed him and put the thing back. Rose’s home was full of plants, candles, and books. Rose loved pictures and had pictures of her and Paige on the farm where they grew up, of their family and the fathiers they used to ride, of her and Rey out on the town. And, her newest frame, a selfie of her, Hux, and his cat Millicent. Her walls were covered in little pieces of art, delicate diagrams of engines blown apart with tiny labels for each part, posters of her favorite video games and actors, a taxidermy butterfly, and little shelves bearing tokens of trips and travels. Bottles full of trinkets. 

Hux picked up the photo of him and Rose, examining it. He hadn't noticed Rose slip away until she came back, dressed in--oh stars.

Rose was standing before him, all in black a sharp contrast against her tanned skin. A thin silk robe, a leather skirt cut delightfully short, her large breasts filled her demi bra and threatened to spill over, nipples just barely tucked inside. Her stockings were held up by a garter belt that peaked out under that skirt. She had finished off her look with black leather half-palm gloves. And in those hands was a riding crop.

“Armitage,” Rose crooned, “I think it’s time we explored the dark side.”

“R-Rose, I-I,” Hux stammered. The sight of her, in his favorite color, in an outfit from a fantasy, it was utterly delicious. But, there was one problem. Hux and Rose had yet to have sex. And while he knew Rose was a bit kinky under that sweet, bubbly exterior, it had all been heavy petting, oral sex, and a heavily implied lust. He whined.

“But,” Rose gestured with the crop, pointing it at his face with a severe flick. “We have to play for it.” Rose then gestured to her beautifully arranged gaming station with another flick of the crop. “If I win,” Rose walked slowly, languidly, up to Hux, now. She took the crop and held it to the waistband of his jeans, and then dragged it up to his chest. She stared into those brilliant green eyes as she did. “I get to use this on that pretty delicate ass.” Hux gulped. Rose smirked.

“A-a-and if I win,” he paused, searching for something sexy to say to his seductress, “I get to finger you...” he glanced around desperately and spied them, “with my leather gloves.”

Rose’s grin was devilish and delicious. He wanted to smother her with kisses. “It’s a bet.” she said, and sashayed her way to her couch, Rose tucked herself into the cushions and swatted the space next to her with the crop. Hux felt as though he was tugged on a string to her. His hands shook and he took the controller from Rose. She turned the TV on and loaded up Super Smash Brothers, a favorite of theirs.

“Rose, I--”But Rose flicked up to his face with that crop again, making him flinch. 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me after I kick your ass here, and then spank your ass there,” Rose gestured to her bedroom. Hux felt himself grow hard, his ears pinkened with heat. Rose loved looking at him like this, stammering, turning a lovely shade that would match his hair if she kept prodding at him. She noticed the swell in his jeans, and thought of forgoing this whole charade and diving between his thighs, finding him hard and swollen with hunger, but she knew the game always felt so much more exhilarating. 

Rose picked up her controller, and Hux did the same. She loved watching his hands tremble, it made him unfocused, easier to beat, when she leaned across the table, her large chest barely contained in the lacey bra. They were both evenly matched on any given day, but Armitage was easy to distract, vulnerable. Rose leaned into the game, and out of the corner of her eye she saw his head turn, like a magnet. She smirked. Hux had to force himself to pay attention or else her Isabelle would mercilessly beat his Rosalina down. Rose certainly had more hours logged on the game.

Every time Armitage made an advantage, Rose would strategically whine deep in the back of her throat, a sound she made only when he was worshipping the lower lips of her body. It made the hair prickle on the back of his neck, but tonight, tonight Hux desperately wanted to win, to fulfill his little leather fantasy. He wanted to take those black supple gloves and finger her until she cried, then taste her on the warm leather. He had to win. But, just thinking about her writhing under his adoring tongue lapsed his judgement and he missed the block. 

“K.O!” The game called, and it was over. Armitage tossed the control down on the coffee table, to be met with Rose’s crop catching him under his chin. His face flushed, in part with excitement of what was to come, and in part of the vision of Rose looking down on him. Such a vision.

Rose applied pressure to the crop and Armitage followed her, standing, until he was at his full height. Rose looked up at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously. “Bed. Now.” She ordered.

“Rose,” he began, but now she took him by the arm and pushed him toward the door. 

“I said  _ bed, _ ” she emphasized. Armitage found himself falling into her soft pillowy quilt moments later, and Rose was standing before him, her supple leather clad form bringing even more blood to his already sensitive member. 

Rose smirked at him, and threw his collar in between his thighs. “Put it on,” she ordered in a soft, firm growl. She loved watching those strong trembling hands dutifully sinch his leather collar around his ivory neck. Rose felt herself growing wet. “Now strip.” She commanded. “To your briefs.” She swatted the length of the crop against the palm of her hand to punctuate her orders.

Hux did as he was told, eagerly, tossing aside his black shirt and kicking off the grey slacks. His erection was contained in the elastic waistband of his briefs, the pretty pink head peeking out, and the tip already moist with precum. She loved when he wore these to accentuate every inch of his delicious curve. A little peep show. 

“You slut,” Rose crooned, eyeing the little treat beading at his tip. She expertly, gently, took her crop and collected the cum, then brought it to her mouth to taste him. He was salty and savory, her breath warming the crop. “Say it,” she demanded.

“I’m your little whore, mistress,” Hux said and lowered his eyes, obedient to their roleplay.

“What are your rules, little slave?” Rose demanded next, gleefully looking him over as his erogenous zones pinkened with arousal at her humiliations. She hadn’t even truly begun and he was already so exquisitely horny for her.

“Honorific, mistress. Eyeline. Deportment.” Hux knew to always address her as his mistress, his owner. To never look her in the eye unless she ordered him to. To worship her and be worthy of her attention and to carry out her orders. And to never, ever, cum without permission.

“Good boy,” Rose purred. She leaned in and attached his leash to his collar. Hux hummed low in his throat. Rose delighted in his little noises of anticipation.

“Tonight’s safe word is ‘strand,’ mistress,” Armitage told her, having settled on a phrase. 

Rose smiled. “So it is, so it shall be.” She settled onto the bed and pulled on Hux’s leash, bringing him across her lap. “You can’t have an orgasm until I’ve decided you’ve taken a beating. You can’t have your reward unless you entertain me.” Rose was already wet and mad with desire. Armitage’s face was buried in the blankets. His hands rested on either side of his temples. His swollen cock was spanning the length of the gap of her thighs, his ass posed in her midline. He felt Rose trail the crop down his shoulder blades, slipping over his spine. She followed it with her gloved fingertips, taking the time to trace him, to wander his curves. Her touch was gentle now, but Hux knew soon it would become savage and erotic. Rose’s fingers reached the waistband of his underwear, and she swatted him over the fabric with a closed hand.

Armitage whimpered in delight, “Thank you mistress.” She swatted him again with her hand. His flesh stung with a tingling electricity. He cried out once more. Armitage’s cries delighted and excited Rose. She slid her hands in the under side of the fabric, against his flesh, and grabbed his cheeks firmly in her hands, squeezing tight. Hux grabbed the blankets and squeezed in equal force. His cock twitched. Rose hooked her thumbs over the waistband and pulled his underwear down to his mid thighs, exposing him, hobbling his legs together. She loved this sight. His ass already bore her tiny hand print on each cheek, a blush of red. She felt his balls fall free against her thigh, and the tip of his cock stretch across and brush the other. He was already so hard. Her favorite thickness. 

“You are not going to lose that fucking stiff cock. You are going to keep it that hard the entire time,” Rose ordered. “Anything less is a disappointment, and you do not want to disappoint me do you little slut?”

“I will always have a hard cock for you mistress,” Hux gasped from the blankets. 

“Good boy.” Rose took the crop back in hand and traced the leather over his firm cheeks. Hux knew it was coming, but was still never quite prepared. Rose swatted him gently at first, little flicks of the end. He tried so hard not to squirm, not to fidget, to be a good boy for her, but soon she applied swifter strokes, harder pressure, and he began to tremble. Hux cried out over and over again, each stroke raising a new welt. “Thank you, mistress!” His hands curled into tight fists. His cock bobbed and rubbed against her thigh with each pass over his ass. That delicious, reddening ass. 

“Look at your little ass, you’re such a good little sexdoll.” Rose swatted down his thighs next, and he whimpered and writhed on her lap. Rose cropped him harder, “Did I say you could move?” She demanded.

“No mistress!” Hux gasped trying to master himself to be still. She was working up and down his backside now, over his thighs, back to his tender ass with the crop. Her free hand was now tangled in his hair, shoving his face into the blankets. He could feel the heat gathering on his backside, with each new stroke, kissed by the rush of air each time Rose moved the crop, stinging. She was changing pace, patterns, firmness. Keeping him on the edge. He was dribbling precum down her thigh now. He cried, whimpered, mewled his thanks, his gratitude, “Thank you for spanking this little whore’s ass, mistress, I’m a bad, bad boy and I deserve to be punished.”

That did Rose in--she could hardly stand it anymore. She needed him to writhe this way under her, to feel his gratitude buried in her cunt. “Up,” she ordered with a final swat. The skin on his ass was raised in some places. She’d been careful not to bruise or break him. He did have to sit down later, but right now he wore the mark of her mastery over him.

Hux moved off of her diligently, to kneel at her feet in proper decorum. Rose eyed the swollen member pointing up straight and firm, deliciously hard, from a patch of ginger hair. Rose moved herself to the edge of the bed and let her legs spread. Then she noticed his precum on her thighs. 

“You nasty little bitch. Look at this mess you’ve made. You’re going to clean up all this cum, and then you’re going to suck up every last drop of my pussy juice. That’s your dinner tonight. That’s all you get to eat, is this fucking pussy.” Rose pulled on Armitage’s collar, forcing his head between her thighs. Armitage felt such delight in the tension of the lead, and eagerly lapped at each of her thighs in turn, working up to the place where his semen soiled the soft, tender skin. Rose watching him taste himself while he sucked and nibbled on her was to intensely erotic. She tossed her head back, moaning in delight, “What a good little boy.”

Hux worked up eagerly to her cunt now, ensuring he applied worshipful care to each kiss, each caress. Rose had loosened the hold on his lead so he could nestle in. But, before he applied the skillful use of his tongue to her core, Hux asked “Mistress, may I jerk off for you?”

“My aren’t you a greedy little slut tonight?” Rose mused. “You did promise me you’d stay hard. I suppose you can. But you mustn’t cum.”

“Thank you mistress, you are so generous to your worthless slave.” Hux began to slowly pump his cock with one hand, careful to set a pace that would keep him firm, but obey Rose’s every command. He continued his ministrations now, licking from inner thigh farther up. He pushed up at the skirt with his free hand, delighted to see Rose was bare underneath save for the garter belt. He had unlimited access to her world of delights. He lowered his head to her core and applied broad, long strokes on Rose’s labia. She practically purred. He was so good with his mouth. Hux worked up and down, reaching the top of her center to swirl at her clit, then back down, slipping his tongue between her folds, lapping at the slick, sweet juices there. God, Rose was so wet she was nearly dripping. She smelled utterly intoxicating. And that deep whining noise she used against him so many times in video games sang from her now as he began to suck on her clit, working his lips to seal around. With his remaining free hand, he came up to explore her folds, parting them gently with his fingers, rubbing them and massaging. He was consumed by Rose’s pleasure. Making her happy was his job, his purpose. He circled around her entrance, then gently slid in two fingers. He felt her hips buck. He curled against the soft center of her cunt, stroking back again and again. Rose began to shudder and shiver. She had been so desperately wanting him, so turned on by providing him with painful pleasure, that she was already edging. Hux’s tongue and lips were steady in slow, firm pressure against her clit. Precum spilled over his fingers as he worked at his cock. Soon, Hux began to moan into Rose’s pussy, sending new sensations through her. Her walls began to shutter around him, pulsing. Rose knew she was close, and Armitage could feel it. 

“Oh, shit, fuck, Armie,” she broke her character, used her special petname for him. “I’m going to cuh-” but she couldn't even finish the word and Rose was falling back against the bed. Her thighs squeezed around Armitage’s head, her walls shivered and pulsed and fluttered at his fingers. Hux carefully withdrew them, then applied gentle, delicate licks to suckle on the remaining juices. He cleaned his fingers greedily. He would never get over the taste of Rose Tico. He waited for his mistress to recover, to give her next order. Rose found herself shortly and scooted a bit farther up the bed. She pulled on the lead. Hux obediently climbed up, on all fours, above her. Rose looked up at him, and he was dutifully looking down and away from her eyes, surveying her body. Her large, full tits spilling over the bra. Her soft tummy. The curve of her hips peeking out from under the roughed up skirt. And those damn stockings. He loved them. 

“Are you ready?” Rose asked. She cupped his face and turned him to look at her. She needed to check in with him. To make sure this was still all right. Aftercare was not just for after the total crescendo. Hux nodded, “I am ready.” His face was flushed. His cock was trembling. He really was ready to have sex with her.

“Good boy,” Rose cooed. “You may stay on top.”

Hux swallowed and dropped his gaze. He fisted his cock and rubbed the tip against Rose’s entrance. She was so warm, so delightfully wet, a mixture of his mouth’s claim and her cum. Slowy, Hux entered her, and he thought his heart and head might explode. Her walls felt ribbed and she was so tight. How could anyone be this tight? Rose purred and pulled and clawed at him as he entered, words of possession, of ownership, of desire. He paused for a moment before bottoming out, his hips meeting hers, and he groaned. He wouldn’t last long after everything else tonight. SHe had edged him multiple times. The way she liked to. Hux pulled out slowly, enjoying the sensation of air cooling him from her warmth. But he plunged in again, careful to angle himself in new ways with each stroke. Rose cried out in pleasure, grabbing at his tender ass now, helping to guide him in and forbidding him from pulling too far out. Intoxicating, heady, and unbelievable, Hux strained and felt his balls tighten, his cock began to pulse. 

“Rose, I, I think I’m close,” He grunted. Their act forgotten, dropped for raw pleasure, basking in each other. He fumbled for her tits, grabbing each in overflowing handfuls. He leaned forward and finally planted his mouth firmly on hers. Rose kissed him back hungrily, furiously. Their mouths worked, their hands clenched and clawed. Their hips bucked against each other, a chaotic rhythm of hunger and near-desperation. Hux moaned loudly into Rose’s mouth as he felt the pressure build in him and suddenly he was spent. He spilled himself into her, his cock twitching with every pulse of cum, his moan a sharp cry in his throat. He collapsed on top of her, trying not to crush her, but his exhaustion had caught up. It was late, and he was spent. Rose wrapped her arms around him and began to delicately apply her own tender ministrations. She petted his hair, cooed soft words to him, covered him in tiny gentle kisses. Her aftercare was always as equally tender as her domination was painful. 

Armitage breathed a sigh of relief, of gratitude, of their coming together. “Thank you,” he whispered to Rose.

She kissed him again, “Was it satisfying?” Rose asked.

“Yes, I think I’m glad we waited, that I waited so long to do this.”

“24 years is a long time to wait to lose your virginity, but I’m glad you trusted me,” Rose said softly. She kissed him again and again.

“Was it ok for you, my little flower?” Hux asked, suddenly self conscious though he knew he shouldn’t be. No virgin was perfect on their first time.

“You were magnificent. And with more training,” Rose gently swatted his backside to tease him, “you will be immaculate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, StormPilot, will take the view of Finn and Poe's Saturday night activities. This chapter may not be completed for two weeks because this dumbass writer is taking a board certification exam in two weeks and my life is consumed by extra studying. I will post as soon as it is done!


	6. Stormpilots, Blasting Off Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ben and Rey and Rose and Hux are off to a Saturday night of delights, that leaves our two remaining men, enjoying some domestic bliss with a side of sex after a night at the bar.

Chapter 6 StormPilot

Poe was standing in his kitchen, making them both the essential post-drinking food binge. Finn was in the shower, sing-screeching along to some British pop band and trying to cover all the different vocal parts. Poe’s orange tabby lothcat was being particularly obnoxious tonight, begging for the pepperoni pizza rolls that were coming out of the oven. 

“No, BB, first of all you’ll burn your mouth. Second of all, you’re a cat,” Poe chided gently and scooped up the feline for a snuggle, which BB did not appreciate in the slightest. He bounded away to his perch to look down on the feast, disapproving, but jealous. Poe set the tray down and covered them with a screen to prevent BB from stealing any, just in case. 

He took two steaming mugs from the microwave and stirred them--the mexican hot chocolate was a closely guarded family recipe, and Finn  _ loved _ it. Nothing like a little something sweet and a little something salty to cap the night out. Poe fixed their plates and settled on the couch, and he casted ForceTube from his phone to watch the latest BattleFront 3 highlights reel, cranking the volume to cover up Finn’s cajoling accompaniment.

Poe didn’t notice Finn had stopped his shower until he plopped down on the couch, in his towel, next to him. 

“Did you bring the cocoa butter?” Poe asked, before popping another pizza roll in his mouth. 

Finn brandished the jar, and his leave-in-conditioner. 

“Was it time to wash your hair already?” Poe asked, taking the pomade first and gathering a large dollop in his palm.

“Saturday, yea, babe,” Finn replied before sinking to the floor in between Poe’s knees. He took the mug of hot chocolate first and inhaled from the still steaming rim. “I love when you make this after the bar,” Finn murmured. 

Poe basked in silent appreciation. He began to glide the product through Finn’s hair. His fingers were still a bit unpracticed, but Finn was patient with him. Poe worked through any small knots that had found their way into Finn’s tight curls, gently teasing them apart. Finn passed up his bristle brush in between bites of gooey pizza rolls, and Poe gentle worked on brushing his hair. If Finn could have purred, he might have every time Poe did this for him. It always felt better to have someone else play with you. Intermittently, Poe would clear his throat, and Finn would pop a pizza roll into his mouth.

When Poe set the brush down, he leaned over Finn’s shoulder, and Finn caught him under the chin, giving him a kiss of gratitude. 

“It feels amazing when you do that,” Finn said, and Poe could not repress a big grin. He loved hearing that he made Finn happy, that he made him feel good.

“That’s not the only thing I’m going to do tonight that makes you feel amazing,” Poe promised, before picking up his own mug and sipping--the perfect temperature now. They sat for a moment, enjoying the play-by-play from the tv and sipping on their chasers. “Give me the cocoa butter,” he asked after a while, trading his empty mug for the jar.

Finn draped his arms over Poe’s knees, exposing his wide back and shoulders to him. It helped Finn sit up a bit to give his boyfriend access to his tight muscles. Their jobs required long periods of sitting, leaning forward in empathic attunement, head tilting to indicate they were actively listening. And then there were the hours spent writing notes at the desk. Being interns, they didn’t get to ask for standing workstations.

Poe knew he would get his turn later, so he took special care and attention, working the cocoa butter into his palms to warm it before beginning his massage. He rubbed his thumbs into the tight tendons holding up Finn’s head, up and down, pulling them sideways at the base where they reached his trapezoid muscles. Poe spent time rolling these big muscles between thumbs and forefingers, squeezing and encouraging the muscles away from the bones and then back again. Finn’s shoulders were stiff and broad, well defined and had a nasty habit of creeping up to his earlobes when he was stressed. Poe took both palms to each shoulder in turn, working down them and encouraging them to slide, free of tension, toward Finn’s biceps. 

Finn tipped his head back, a soft smiling playing across plush, full lips. He still had a little bit of an alcohol glow on his cheeks. Finn groaned a little when Poe pushed a particularly sore spot, “That feels so good, baby,” he would say, and Poe’s cheeks would redden with delight. 

Poe loved taking his time, pampering Finn. Finn hadn’t had much good in his life before getting out on his own for college. Poe’s family had always been there for him, as best they could be. His parents were airline pilots and Poe always thought he’d grow up to be one until his mom’s friend, Dr. Organa, let him shadow her at the hospital in high school. Finn, though, Finn had to scrape and struggle, apply for every scholarship. He’d pimped out his sad story to make it in this world, and Poe felt it was incredibly unfair. If he could do one thing for Finn, even if it was something as small as rub his tired shoulders, or cook him a hot meal, Poe was happy to. 

Finn was visibly more relaxed now, when Poe suggested, “Why don’t we retire to the bedroom, dear, so I can finish the rest of you. No dry skin allowed here.”

Finn rose to his feet, towel still hitched around his hips, but tenting between his legs a bit, which Poe couldn’t help but smirk at.

“Tsk, you’re excited already? We still have,” Poe ran his hands emphatically over Finn’s chest, “all of this to cover.”

Once they arrived at the bedroom, Finn untied his towel, revealing his partial erection. Poe had to bite his lip--there was work to be done.

Finn laid down on his stomach, gingerly tucking his erection under him. Poe knew he’d have access to that all in due time. 

Poe palmed more cocoa butter in his hands and began pampering Finn again. He worked his palms up and down the taught muscles of his boyfriend’s back, rubbing firmly into his shoulders and then back down again. He teased Finn, rubbing over the top of his firm ass, and then moving away again just when Finn would push his hips up into his palms. He was practiced at this. He danced up the ropes of Finn’s back, down over his ass again, then worked on the back of Finn’s thighs. Finn made an impatient noise in his throat, which earned him a swat on the ass. Poe knew that would only excite Fin, so after a few gentle teasing passes up and down FInn’s body, Poe couldn’t resist any longer. 

He cupped Finn’s ass in both hands, rubbing up and down, up and down, lightly running his fingers in the space between his cheeks. Finn sighed, part in anticipation, part in pleasure. Poe sank to the bed to sit at Finn’s side, playing now, one hand then the other cupping each ass cheek, warming it and lubbing it with the cocoa butter. Finn was beginning to make little moaning noises in the back of his throat now, eggin Poe on. He felt himself beginning to stir, enjoying Finn’s desire. 

Poe reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the actual lube, now, finding himself impatient. His lips parted in desire as he worked the lube now over Finn’s ass, down to his balls, teasing them between Finn’s legs. Finn pushed his hips up into Poe’s hands, which earned Poe’s fingers dancing around his asshole, pressing lube against the sensitive entrance. Finn pushed up on his knees a few inches, giving his cock room to breathe. He was growing harder and harder. Poe took the advantage offered to him and began to palm at Finn’s dick, rubbing warm lube up and down his length. Finn’s moans were louder now, coming with little gasps. Poe’s other hand moved in synchronicity, still massaging and playing with Finn’s ass and balls. Then he spread Finn’s cheeks to look at his sweet, tight little hole. He rubbed it with a single finger, swirling and delicately strumming. Finn mewled in anticipation. Encouraged, Poe sunk a single knuckle past Finn’s entrance earning Poe another delicious moan. He leaned forward and whispered in Finn’s ear, “I’m going to put myself inside you,” and Finn felt himself nearly explode right then and there. He breathed a heady, “Yes,” and wiggled his ass up as Poe, teasing him.

Poe kicked off his pajama pants and took his half-mast cock in hand, rubbing lube over himself, pumping and stroking his erection. He rubbed his sensitive tip against Finn’s ass, dancing across slick flesh. 

“Tease,” Finn whined. Poe only bit his lip in response, enjoying the sight of his boyfriend’s ass in the air and his cock teasing the firm flesh.

With his other hand, Poe slunk another finger back into his boyfriend’s asshole, before grabbing onto a hip and asking Finn to roll to his back. Now Finn lay, arms under his head, exposing his hard, sensitive dick to Poe. Poe groaned at the beautiful sight. He dripped even more lube over Finn’s throbbing cock and then straddled him, rubbing his cock against Finn’s now. He fisted both of them together in his hands, the shafts dancing and thrusting against each other, sliding with delicious friction. Finn was biting his lips and moaning, and Poe couldn't take his eyes off of that perfect pout. 

Poe trailed his knee up between Finn’s thighs, letting Finn grind against him. Poe leaned across his boyfriend’s muscular body and began to lick and nip and suck on his hard nipples, then trailed kisses up Finn’s body catching him by the mouth in a gentle, deep kiss. Poe let his hands wander all over Finn, down his cock, up to his chest, still taking the time to grind his erection against the other’s. Finn kissed eagerly at Poe’s mouth, moaning and jerking his hips. Poe slid a hand back down under to Finn’s ass and began to play with his asshole again, needing him to relax, to stretch, to take his length. 

Poe gently slid a single digit in and out, careful not to press too hard against FInn’s most sensitive spongy spot. He didn’t want Finn to cum too soon. Finn rocked his hips up into Poe’s abs, grinding away, and Poe rewarded his efforts with a second finger. Finn gasped and sucked in a hiss of air. It was already so good, so pleasurable. Poe kept grinding their cocks against each other, maintaining firm erections, while he fingered Finn’s eager asshole. Their kisses grew fierce, biting lips, moans free and deep, filled with urge and need. 

Poe felt Finn’s ass begin to relax around his fingers with his supplications. “That’s it, love,” he encouraged, before reaching for more lube, to ensure he was ready. 

Poe stood up and pulled Finn to the edge of the bed, flipping him back to his stomach, making him kneel over the edge of the bed. Poe then returned to fingering that perfect, fucking ass. 

Lubrication dripped down Finn’s balls, and he moaned deeply, “Please, Poe, please, I want you.”

“I know,” Poe murmured as he plunged his fingers in deeper, faster, now stroking that tender, orgasmic spot. Finn began to tremble and buck, pushing his ass back on Poe’s fingers, moaning and gasping with pleasure.

Poe couldn’t hold on any longer. He grabbed a condom from the tableside drawer and slid it on, ribbed for both their pleasure. He lined himself up with Finn’s asshole, and pressed his wide head against the tiny entrance. Finn took a deep, relaxing breath and let himself unclench. For all of Poe’s fingering, Finn was still deliciously tight as he slowly entered inch by girthy inch. With each hitch of Finn’s hips, each whine of desire, Poe had to steady himself. Blessedly, slowly, and still somehow too soon, Poe bottomed out, his hips against that firm, dark ass. 

He waited a moment for Finn to adjust to him, holding out for him to nod his head in consent for Poe to begin fucking him. After what felt like a lifetime, Finn gave his little nod, and Poe began to pull back out, then press in, slowly at first, careful not to stretch too far, to hurt Finn’s delicate ass. Finn was whining and encouraging him, with little yes’s and fuck’s. Poe reached around and fisted Finn’s aching, eager cock, still slick with lube. As he slowly worked up his rhythm, pumping in and out of Finn’s ass, Finn began to rock his hips back and up, catching Poe’s head against his g-spot, and crying out in delicious gasps as Poe stroked him over and over, inside and out. 

Poe’s hand pumped quick, building heat along his length, his cock buried deep into that tight, perfect asshole. He was lost in a headrush of pleasure as Finn sucked him in and fluttered around him. They were both groaning and moaning, crying out as pleasure building to its zenith. Poe’s hips were a steady, fierce rhythm, balls slapping against Finn’s thighs. His hand was nearly numb from stroking Finn, but soon Poe felt Finn’s peak before Finn could warn him, and his pulsing cock erupted with his orgasm, splashing cum down their legs. 

“Fuck, babe!” Finn managed, but that was all he got out before Poe’s mouth was on his, tongues dancing, mouths filled with little moans. 

Poe was thrusting wildly now, urging his own orgasm on. He knew Finn had come once, but the way his asshole clenched down around his cock, he knew a deeper orgasm was verging. He wanted to hold out, just a little longer, to give Finn a second ride of intense pleasure. Poe pulled his face away and grabbed Finn’s ass with both hands, fucking him wildly. Finn was gasping and mewling under him now as he fucked into his ass. 

Poe was grunting now, “Fuck, fuck, yea, Finn, I’m so close.” 

Finn was grasping at the sheets, his toes curling, when Poe felt himself slip over the edge. Finn cried out again, a second wave of cum dribbling down their legs, and Poe emptied himself, rocking his hips as far up into FInn’s g-spot as he could. His vision nearly whited out from pleasure as Finn spasmed around him and he trembled with his own pleasure. They both gasped and cried out, before Poe nearly fell over on top of Finn. Poe was breathing hard, head nestled up next to Finn’s looking in those beautiful dark eyes. Finn plastered Poe with kisses, reaching him anywhere he could. When Poe came back to his body after a few long breaths, he kissed Finn back before sliding out of his boyfriend as gently as he could. Finn still winced, a bit tender. Poe hadn’t meant to get so wild, but he was not sorry.

“You’re always amazing,” Finn murmured, his voice beginning to growl with sleepiness. 

“And so are you,” Poe said with renewed kisses. He fumbled for Finn’s towel, discarded from earlier, and began to wipe off the excess lube and the cum. Satisfied with his initial pass, he helped Finn to stand up. They both stumbled to the bathroom on shaky legs, wiping off with a few wet wipes, and then brushing their teeth before returning to bed. 

“I love you,” Finn murmured into Poe’s neck.

“I love you, too,” Poe promised and kissed Finn’s forehead. 

BB had snuck up on the pillow next to them, purring away.

“Goodnight, BB,” Poe said and before long they were all falling asleep in a tangle of limbs and little snores. 


	7. Hospital Do's and Don't Get Caughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they're lovers, how sincere was Ben and Rey's desire to play it cool while at work? Shocking no one, not at all. The honeymoon phase is hot and heavy, hormones are rampant, and our adventurous duo likes to play dangerous games of don't get caught while on the clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter leans more directly into the supervisor/student relationship and roleplays that out. I want to assure you, dear readers, that Rey is very much into this and is the driving force behind much of their relationship. Despite power imbalances, these two love birds are very eager and consenting. And they're actively working to correct that power imbalance, but alas. Sometimes your lizard brain wants sex and that's what we are here to read.

Monday morning arrived far too soon. Rey felt a tightness, a trepidation, in her chest. She and Ben had begun the weekend as supervisor and student, and now she _was dating her fucking boss_. At least until a transfer came through. She was an idiot. She hadn’t been able to disentangle herself from Ben all weekend, how on earth was she supposed to behave in that tiny office, with her desk next to his? All she could think was thank god for Rose who-- _fucking._ _Rose_. The beginning and end of all of _this_. Rey groaned internally. Rose was going to gloat and preen over her, surely. 

At ten to eight Rey had clocked in and was standing in line at Biggby, as custom dictated. She nearly screeched when Rose came hurtling up and wrapped her in a giant hug from behind. And Rey’s protests only made Rose cling harder and nuzzle her cheek into Rey’s ear.

“Sod  _ off! _ ” Rey demanded, trying to disentangle herself.

“I wouldn’t bother. She’s been cooped up with me all weekend so she said she was in need of female interactions,” Hux had caught up, his tall frame hovering behind them.

“She can” Rey grappled with the tight grip around her neck, “get female interaction,” struggling to loosen the vice like fingers, “like a normal person,” finally prising the grip apart, “and not like a monkey!” 

Rose was still laughing, but had let go,  _ finally _ . “Did you have a good weekend?” She asked, eyebrows raised.

Rey turned a very deep shade of red as heat swept across her face, “Can we discuss this later?” she hissed, looking at Hux. She knew this wouldn’t stay secret in the circle for long, but she couldn’t risk discussing it at Biggby of all fucking places.

Rose’s impish grin widened, “Yes, we can, and we  _ will. _ ”

They were soon parting ways with Hux, coffees in hand, winding back to the ED. Rose kept smirking at Rey, and Rey was doing her very best to pretend Rose was simply not there. When they got to the office, Ben’s belongings were there, but Ben was not. Rey took her seat and didn’t even bother to turn on the monitor.

“Alright, first all, fuck you,” Rey started, which made Rose burst into renewed laughter. “Second of all, you owe me answers! How the  _ fuck _ did you know?”

Rose held Rey in suspense for a moment, wiggling like a schoolgirl in her chair, but she was too excited to play the game for long. “It wasn’t as obvious as you would think. It actually wasn’t until about a week or so ago, he had his phone in between us on the desk. You were with a patient and he was texting with those bros from college. He’s kinda shit at using his phone, so he just had the screen up and they were all dogpiling on him in their group chat. I could just read the messages coming in. Asking if he’d asked you out yet, if he had told you that he liked you, what he was going to do to ask you out, asking if he had,” Rose dropped her voice and raised her eyebrows, “a kink for fucking his junior staff.” Rey’s face couldn’t possibly turn more red, but she did bury it in her hands with a groan. “There is literally no one else they could have meant. Just you.” 

Rose looked utterly triumphant. It wasn’t a very sneaky skill, no, to peep on someone’s texts, but it was effective. Still, Rose was utterly giddy, and that was a feat in itself that she had played this so cool to this point.

“My turn,” Rose said. Rey did not lift her face out of her hands and heaved a resigned sigh. “How did you like the museum?”

“Oh, oh is that what you want to ask about? How we liked the museum?”

“You said we, so you obviously liked it!” Rose sneered.

“Oh fuck you,” Rey picked her head up and glared, but she was grinning despite herself.

“You can tell me all about how he played you like a saxophone later. What is he really like, honestly?”

Rey pondered for a moment. For so long he had been a confusing jumble of strange personalities that she was learning were just masks to get by. She had learned a lot about him in the last 48 hours, “Where to begin,” she mused. Rose was patient. “Well, for starters, did you know his mom is Dr. Organa?” 

“No way! Is she really? They’re so,” Rose’s turn to think, “different. But they have a lot of the same personality quirks, so I suppose that makes sense.”

“What do you mean?”  
“Well just last week I had lunch with her at the afternoon symposium on cancer and aging, and she is a very smart, but very stubborn woman. Got a mouth on her, outspoken--a rebellious streak even at her age--but knows how to wear the right mask in the right situations. And she’s extremely good at navigating hospital politics. She would’ve made a fine Senator,” Rose assessed. “In fact, she’s asked me to coffee next week, since I was interested in the administrative side of her job, and I can’t exactly get that from Ben. But his mom? No, I had no idea.”

Rey was impressed that Rose had gotten so close with Dr. Organa. Talking shop would surely whet Rose’s appetite for non-human puzzles and problems. It suited her.

“Yes, and Dr. Organa’s twin brother is Dr. Skywalker,” Rey was a bit gloating now, prizing her knowledge.

“Ok, now you’re fucking with me,” Rose said.

“Nope. And Ben’s also an incredible cook. He made me an omelette thing out of the junk I had laying around.”

“Yea, your house is a junk food nightmare,” Rose teased.

“Shove it. Did you know he also likes to collect taxidermy butterflies?”

Rose’s jaw drops, “That’s so soft.” She whispers the last.

“Yea, under that mask, you know, outside of here, he’s a completely different person.”

Rose nodded her head, “I assumed as much when you two were dancing at Northern Lights. He looked so relaxed there, not like he was half choking on his half-windsor knot.”

“What about my half-windsor knot?” Ben walked through the door catching both the ladies off guard and looking immensely guilty.

“We, uh,” Rose stuttered.

“Save it. We should all talk, since we are sharing the office,” Ben said as he pulled out his chair and crossed his ankle over his other knee. He ran his fingers through his hair a bit and closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking at Rose and then fixing his gaze on Rey.

“I asked for the transfer this morning,” He began and Rose’s eyes widened in comprehension. “I don’t know how you knew, Rose, but, well, thank you. We will try,” Ben reached for Rey’s hand and she practically melted into it when she slid her hand in his, “very hard to not make this awkward on you in the meantime. We will never lock you out of this office,” he shot Rey a warning glance that told her he was very serious about not making her office quickie a reality, “and if we become unbearable, you are allowed to pelt me with office supplies.”

Rose snickered, “I’ll be sure to.”

“Do you have any concerns?” Ben asked her.

“No, no I think you made it clear,” Rose wiggled her eyebrows again at Rey.

“Hmm, then, good,” Ben said and gave Rey’s hand a squeeze before they all settled in to work, although things in the office felt much warmer now that some of Ben’s mask had chipped away.

Several hours later the trio found themselves in the interdisciplinary meeting with the other psychologists from around the hospital--palliative, transplant (Rose was making goo-goo eyes at Hux who was nearly the same shade of red as his hair, trying not to glance at her), veteran’s health (Finn and Poe absent, each still working--although,  _ probably _ not--preceded by Dr. Holdo), oncology, and surgical were all present today. Rey had been forced into a seat opposite Ben while they tucked in to listen to Dr’s Skywalker and Organa lead the IDT meeting today. The com line was open and various other team members were listening in for the monthly update.

“First, warmest welcome,” Dr. Skywalker began, “Glad you could all be here, Dr. Holdo from VA, Dr. Solo from ED, Dr. Tano from palliative, Dr. Pryde from transplant, Dr. Callrissian in surgical, and Dr. Antilles from oncology are all present. We also have a few of their interns present. Whose on the line?”

As various designations placed themselves for roll call, Rey found herself looking over at Dr. Solo-- _ her  _ Dr. Solo. He was trying his best to stare at Luke at the head of the table, but he kept glancing at her. Every time he did his mask broke, just ever so slightly, when the gentlest flush crept across his face. They were at the very far end of the table. She could care less about impact reports right now. She was busy doodling on the corner of her agenda sheet. A little drawing of Ben. She accentuated his large chest and strong arms. Oh, and of course he was shirtless.

Surreptitiously, Rey slid her agenda across to Ben, since the other faces in the room were more or less turned to Dr. Organa. She was speaking now about the new electronic documentation updates. Thankfully Hux was taking notes to distract himself from Rose’s more obvious teasing. Ben’s flush deepened at the little drawing, and he flicked the paper into the crook of his arm and began to doodle as well. Rey felt her stomach flutter with anticipation.

When Ben slid it back across the table she had to bite her lip to stop herself from making a sound. Her thighs clenched together. He had drawn her under the table, his fist in her hair, and she couldn’t see the exact act he had drawn, but Rey knew exactly what he was imagining her mouth doing. Rey tuned out the case presentation Dr. Pryde was talking about from transplant. Transplant always had the same problems--all they really assessed was capacity to consent to a surgical transplant, she had no clue what on Batuu he could be struggling with, especially since he dumped almost every case onto Hux and barely did any work himself.

Rey examined her masterpiece, which looked quite rough next to Ben’s flourishing and airy sketch. But it got the point across. She had drawn Ben a request for a return favor, her thighs wrapped around his head and those dark eyes looking up at her over her curls while his nose nudged at her clit.

Ben bit his lip this time and flipped the paper over when he received it. He flashed her a warning look, but she caught it when he eyes snapped down to his crotch and back up. She realized with devilish delight that she was making him  _ hard _ . The table between them was not very wide, and Rey let her foot hook Ben around the ankle and rubbed up and down. Ben tried to pull his feet back, but Rey merely swiveled in her chair to leverage her other leg, which was closer, and it made her face Dr. Skywalker, as if she was paying attention. But under her slim fitting skirt she was pressing her thighs together, feeling wetness pool in her panties. 

Ben was scribbling on the back of the paper now, in the upper corner, shielding it with his body from Dr. Tano to his left. Rey could only imagine what delights awaited her when, to her great displeasure, Dr. Organa called, “Any report from the emergency department?” which forced Ben to put down his pen.

“Yes, I’ve asked for a transfer to another department, seeing as I have been working ED for the better part of a year and am looking for a slowdown,” Ben shared. There was a nod of understanding from various other professionals. “I’ve asked for internal medicine, but we will see what HR does with the request. Therefore, it will be necessary to have another person come in to finish Dr.’s Johnson and Tico’s training.”

“Well, I don’t see why I just won’t step in when you step out, in the interim,” Dr. Organa replied, writing down these details. “After all, you were doing me a favor minding them while I was busy with other areas.” She paused, waiting for any further news. “Had you,” she continued after a few beats, “given any more thought to that email I sent you concerning--”

“I included it in my notice to HR, but I’m still waiting for their response.” Ben said hurriedly, glancing around at the other’s, clearly uncomfortable and not wanting whatever  _ it _ was discussed in the round table.

‘ _ Concerning? Concerning what? _ ’ Rey wondered. Ben had not told them anything concerning, but then again maybe because it was an HR matter, maybe he couldn’t discuss it with her. She felt a wee bit hurt, although rationally she probably shouldn’t be insulted.

That might’ve worked if Dr. Pryde didn’t blatantly ask, “Concerning?”

To which Dr. Organa replied, “Luke and I recommended Dr. Solo for a permanent placement with neurology. They were in need of a psychologist level team member.” She said it as if she were talking about the weather, as though  _ of course _ Ben would be offered placement here. Rey wondered for a second, if that meant she had a chance at placement here, too, or if their little affair would end after her internship and she became a fellow and moved on to another hospital. Her heart lurched. But she had no time to dwell on that despite the smattering of polite applause because Dr. Pryde was positively sneering. 

“Surely, though Dr. Solo is a very capable young psychologist, HR must take into consideration the nature of your and Luke’s relationships? Is that even an ethical recommendation?”

Dr. Organa’s face looked like the picture of perfectly controlled rage. Her mouth turned down at the corners and she fixed Dr. Pryde with such a glare; Rey suddenly knew where Ben got it from. “Considering Luke and I are the head of the psychology department, Dr. Pryde, and we are capable of making such recommendations utilizing the annual review process, with measures in place to minimize bias, and the treatment records among the fellows, yes, I do think Dr. Solo has the merits to be recommended for a position in which there will be minimal oversight from his mother or his uncle.”

Hux’s jaw dropped. Clearly Rose had not had the time to text him about Ben’s lineage yet. Ben looked both a measured combination of pleased that his mother had ripped Dr. Pryde a humbling new one, and embarrassed that she had discussed this matter in front of the rest of the staff. That did mean that, perhaps, Rey mused, she could assume the role of the ED fellow after internship, if she could get Dr. Organa to delay hiring another fellow to fill in whenever Ben was moved. As she mulled this thought over and the meeting moved on down the table, Ben interrupted her daydreams and passed the agenda back to her. Rey nearly crumpled the paper on impulse. Ben had drawn her pinned, his back over hers, holding her down, trousers around his ankles, her skirt hiked up, and his dick buried between her thighs--oh stars--it was labeled “E223, 3:30pm.”

Rey folded the agenda neatly to cover their misdeeds and glanced at the clock. 2:30 would mark the end of the meeting, and Rey was certain she would die from sheer horniness before the hour was up to meet Ben for this rendezvous. 

At 3:25 Rey found herself walking up to the second floor of the E wing, heart pounding in her chest, and it wasn’t from climbing the stairs. She had never been to room 23 before, but she supposed it must be one of the on call rooms, and interns were never supposed to be on call. Sure enough Rey arrived and saw the door with its heavy keypad was slightly ajar. She knocked, just to be certain she wasn’t about to disturb an actual hospitalist, but she heard Ben’s deep rumble, “Come in,” and knew she was home when she stepped inside. 

The space was sparse--a single bed, a desk with a chair and a monitor, a lamp, some very bad watercolor print from the 80’s that certainly didn’t set any mood for anyone younger than 53. Rey noted the private bathroom, which would come in handy considering what they were…  _ Oh kriff, _ what they were about to do. On the clock. In the middle of the day. A completely fireable offense with the man she was smitten with and still was her supervisor. 

Ben seemed to sense her apprehension, too, “Rey, we don’t have to, you know, we can go back to my apartment after work.” He offered her an out.

Rey slipped a hand into her skirt pocket and produced the agenda from their meeting, “Ben, you have no idea how wet,” she unfolded it carefully, “this made me.” She pointed to the image of him behind her. “I nearly had to go to the bathroom after and rub one out just to make it to this room.”

Ben bit his bottom lip and groaned audibly. “I checked the schedule for this room. It’s offline for the next 16 hours until day shift tomorrow. Just been cleaned, but I think we are about to ruin that.”

Rey was standing with her back to the door, looking over Ben’s countenance. He was sitting in the chair at the desk, his much too large frame hunched over, his eyes looked hungry and needy. Darkened by the shadows from the single lamp, he was quite...intimidating. Dark slacks and his light white shirt turning deep shadows that etched along the same way his angular face looked nearly carved in the soft light. 

Rey moved first, ensuring to twist the lock and turn the keypad off, making sure they would not be accidentally disturbed. No one could get in now, only out. She closed the distance, to stand in front of him. He was so tall he only had to sit up straight and tip his head back to meet her eager mouth. Rey’s lips were expecting deep bruising kisses and hunger, but Ben was petal soft under her, his hands gently trailing over her waist and down the swell of her ass. When Rey pressed her mouth more firmly against his, wanting more, he pulled back. She felt the corners of his mouth ghost at a smile and she whined. “You’ve teased me enough today, haven’t you?” she whispered into his lips.

“No. No, I have not Miss. Johnson. In fact,” Ben widened his stance and caught Rey by the waist, pulling her down to sit across him, “I think you deserve to be punished for being such a brat during the meeting today.” Rey felt a tingle work up her spine. Miss Johnson.  _ Brat _ . It sounded delicious off of his tongue. Ben began to trail his hand up her thigh under her skirt, the fabric bunching on his wrist and pushing up farther, farther, revealing her tanned skin inch by painful inch. Rey reached for his belt but he caught her wrist with his other hand. 

“Surely, this must be torture for yourself,” Rey whispered into his ear and then nibbled on the lobe.

“I meant it,” Ben growled, “when I said that you needed to learn a lesson.”

Rey pulled back and looked into his eyes and found a playful but fierce, dark pleasure. He was getting a thrill out of this. It wasn’t torture for him. It was so incredibly unfair and was making her even more incredibly horny. His hand crept up farther now, hitching her skirt up about her hips and exposing her delicate, pink, lace panties. Ben’s eyes darted down and he smirked. “These are pretty,” he said and thumbed at their hem just above Rey’s hip points where she was most sensitive and she had to bite her lip and try not to moan.

“Stand up,” Ben ordered and Rey, half drunk on desire, found the command completely intoxicating. She stood quickly, and Ben rose, still holding her wrist, and pulled her over to the bed. He sat down first, then took her by the hips and spun her around. He laid her down over his knees, her ass in the air. He placed a hand on the small of her back and his fingers splayed nearly the whole width of her, holding her against his thighs. He was so warm, emanating heat, and Rey felt her aching pussy was feeling much the same. 

“I am going to need you to convince me you are sorry, Miss Johnson,” Ben said and he lightly danced his free hand over the mound of her ass. His fingers were but a flutter and when Rey wiggled herself up to meet his fingertips, he removed his hand. “Tsk, such a greedy girl.” He purred.

Rey was so enticed by his dominating nature, but she wasn’t going to not bait him, “Please don’t make me do this, Dr. Solo,” she moaned.

Ben’s cock twitched in his pants, “I want your punishment to be severe enough that you never make me that hard in a meeting again--When I can’t bend you over the table and fuck you. I’m going to teach you a lesson, and you are going to take it, without argument.”

Whatever had come over Ben to bring out this, this feral alpha, this monster, Rey  _ was in heaven _ . She felt like she was getting a long dormant need filled by his commanding voice.

Ben palmed over her ass now more firmly, rubbing his hands over her cheeks, feeling the lace of her panties soft against his palm. He gave her a small swat, just to see her reaction, and Rey’s legs kicked out straight, and she hissed.

“Isn’t that enough punishment, Dr. Solo?” Rey teased.

“No,” Ben said and this time he pulled her underwear down and off of her legs. He pocketed the delicate lacey thing. Ben returned to rubbing her ass, warming her flesh, before a swat landed on bare skin. This time Rey trembled with delight and adrenaline.

Ben took time between each spank, one cheek, then following it up with a gentle caress. Then the other cheek. Even though his hands could span both of them at once, he held her down and lovingly punished her, one swat at a time. Rey was a trembling wet mess under him, her belly warm and her pussy aching. And then, he slapped both of her cheeks at once and let his fingers stroke her soaking folds after the swat. Rey visibly shuddered and had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

“Count,” Ben demanded of her, and Rey found that very difficult to listen to his command, because she was very preoccupied with his single finger teasing her entrance. But when she failed to do as she was told, Ben withdrew his hand and swatted her again, forcing her to wait. 

“One,” Rey hissed through gritted teeth.

“Good girl,” Ben crooned and so they went, Ben spanking and teasing, and Rey counting and growing wetter, redder, more eager, and more impatient with each pass. Every time he left her aching pussy and spanked her throbbing ass she felt a void that could only be filled with desire. She didn’t know what magic number she needed to hit for him to release her, to give her everything she needed, but finally, at twenty, Ben’s fingers delved into her wet folds and began to curl. Rey had to bury her face in the bed sheets to keep her moans of relief stifled.

“If we had more time, I’d make you count orgasms,” he said as he expertly danced his fingers inside of her. 

“Please, sir,” Rey gasped, “I promise I’ll be good, just, please, please give me some relief.”

Ben made a deep and primal sound in the back of his throat when Rey called him  _ sir _ . He liked that. He liked her pretty ass in front of him, red and hot. He liked her pussy clenching around his fingers, begging him for something more. He liked her having to force herself to be quiet on account of his pleasuring her.

“My cock is only for good girls. Only good girls can have the reward of an orgasm, Miss Johnson. Can you swear you’ll be good? Or will you make me hard with no reward again like a filthy, naughty girl?”

Rey’s head was swimming with endorphins and desire and delight. She took a risk, baiting him again. “I don’t know sir, that cock makes me think such dirty thoughts. I can’t promise I won’t want to make you fuck me again.”

“Fuck,” he murmured, and removed his fingers, then helped Rey to stand. She was breaking his character, and he would be mad but she was so fucking hot.

Ben made Rey bend over the desk, exposing herself to him just like in his drawing earlier. He composed himself as he undid his belt and slid down his zipper. He had one last punishment, although this time he knew it would torture himself, too.

Ben pulled his lengthy, thick cock from his boxers and grabbed Rey’s hips. She tried to widen her stance, but Ben moved his knees to the outside of her thighs and forced her to press her thighs together. She was so wet that her thighs were slick, her cunt throbbing. Ben pressed the head of his dick between her thighs and Rey realized what he was asking for. She squeezed her thighs together, adding more pressure, as he coated himself in her juices, sliding back and forth. He was so long the tip of his cock threatened to peek out the other side of her legs.

“I told you,” he grunted with his efforts as he fucked her thighs, “My cock only makes good girls cum, Miss Johnson.” Ben’s dick was throbbing now, sliding so easily between the tender flesh of Rey’s thighs. So warm, so wet, but not quite what he wanted or needed. And Rey needed him, too.

“I’ll be good for you, Dr. Solo. Sir, please,  _ please _ fuck me,” Rey lied as she begged. And they both knew it.

Ben pushed Rey even farther into the desk, laying his big body over hers, pinning her in place. He kicked her feet wide and lined himself up with her sweet, wet, aching pussy. She was practically dripping for him.   
“I’m going to fuck you, and you are going to take every inch of me. You are not,” Ben reached around and found Rey’s clit, coated in her cum, and began to nudge it with his strong fingers, “going to cum without my permission. You are going to prove,” Rey’s hips bucked under him as he applied pressure to her clit, “that you are _my_ good girl, Miss Johnson.”

‘ _ My good girl, _ ” range through Rey’s head, the desire to play the game, to earn her reward, overwhelming.

Rey bit her lip and nodded, trying to quiet her instinctive desire to scream and moan and cry out in wild lust. She felt the tip of Ben’s wide head brush her swollen lips. Even though she was sopping wet, he was still squeezing into her, bottoming himself out. Rey had to bite her hand to shut herself up. He hadn’t fucked her from behind before and this sensation of fullness, his balls slapping her with each thrust, his hand strumming her clit, was entirely lovely and new and  _ feral _ . He was fucking her with such wanton abandon, the desk was creaking, their breath labored, he was cursing under his breath, punctuating each thrust with filthy, dirty word He whispered into her ear, “ _ Fuck you’re such a good little girl. I can feel you take me so well. I’m going to fill your cunt with my cum, do you like that, baby girl?’ _ Rey was in heaven, and she was absolutely going to turn Ben Solo on every chance she got if he would fuck her this dirty afterwards.

“Cum for me,” Ben demanded, and Rey let herself grind into his fingers at his request, pushing into him and back onto his dick as he pulled out, fucking him back as much as he was fucking her. “Cum, do it, cum for me,” Ben hissed in her ear. Rey couldn’t help herself. She shuddered and shook and ground down on him until-yes,  _ yes _ , YES! She spilled over like a tidal wave and broke on the shore of Ben Solo’s hand. With a savage grunt, Ben frantically pumped into her shivering quaking pussy and emptied himself. His hot load began to trickle down her legs, even with himself still deep inside her.

They pulled apart, happy, panting, sweaty, sticky messes. Rey had never known she was into  _ that _ until Ben had begun their roleplay, but it felt so dirty and wonderful and so different from their weekend together. Rey and Ben stumbled into the bathroom and began to help each other clean up, bumping shaky elbows and giggling to themselves.

When they were finally cleaned up, Rey held out a hand for her underwear, and Ben raised an eyebrow. “These?” he asked, and patted his pocket. “No, these you don’t get back until we are having dessert tonight at my place.”

It was only Monday, at 4:15 in the afternoon. 8:00 was a long way off. 

“What is your refractory period so long, Dr. Solo, that we have to wait until this evening?”

_ Kriff _ . Rey Johnson would be the death of him.

The rest of the week went on with a few incidents. Ben would catch Rey doing things he didn’t even know turned him on until he saw it. The way she sucked on the end of a pen when she was thinking hard about a treatment plan. That had earned her twenty minutes with his face buried between her thighs on Tuesday in a long forgotten break room taken off line. Rey felt much the same way, and listening to Ben’s grand rounds presentation was, for the first time, a sexual experience. The way he spoke about attachment theory and relationships was sending her mind spinning. Later that day she made sure to show him her attachment style to his member--very, very securely.

Thursday was a most frustrating day that saw both of them busy and sending each other texts about how they wanted to walk out of these meetings and find somewhere else to explore in the hospital. Ben had to go to the restroom for some relief after a particular string of text messages in which Rey’s more dominant side came out and she had ordered him to go there and do exactly what she said exactly as she said it and  _ film himself and send it to her _ .

By the time the weekend was rolling around, they had broken nearly every rule in the playbook and some rules would have to be written for the things they had said they wanted to do to each other. So much for their thought of trying to behave during work hours. Now all of their break time was nearly used up exploring new hidden corners of the hospital to perform malpractice in.

Rey had never felt so sexually free to be herself and explore her desires before. Nothing she suggested to Ben seemed off the table. Maybe it was his age, maybe it was just that they clicked. But, this weekend, Rey and Ben were planning on another proper date. Spending time getting to know each other in more ways than physical on a river cruise with dinner and dancing. Just what they needed to connect in new and exciting ways.


	8. Those Kriffing Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join Rey and Ben on their dinner date, cruising up the Curoscant River and into the night. What else will our couple get up to this evening? And how easily is Ben swayed by a pair of pretty pink lips?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe that this fic has almost 3,000 views. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this!
> 
> This chapter is ALL fluff and lovey dovey goodness (No, they aren't gonna say the L word yet, but I think they're feeling it).
> 
> Thanks to JennyJam for betaing the chapter.
> 
> Stay groovy, you cool cats and kittens.

Rey was not used to doing things quite like this. Her version of a dinner date was usually a drink and a meal at a moderately priced restaurant in downtown. But Ben’s version of dinner date included a full five course meal, with two bottles of wine, while listening to a live band on a river boat, cruising along at a modest speed into the sunset. She felt that her best little black dress was a bit too washed out, her heels a bit too scuffed, her jewelry was definitely not real crystal or silver. But Ben looked at her and raised his glass to her as if she were made of starlight and draped in silks and Louboutins. 

“To the woman who has captured me, mind, body, and spirit,” Ben sipped from his glass and Rey was glad for the dim candle lit atmosphere to hide her furious blush. It had only been a week, but after knowing, pining, and yearning for longer, it finally felt like she had settled into knowing Ben all her life. Work had become easier, a flow of sorts that provided her with complete access to Ben’s brilliant mind, and other parts of him. She knew every encounter played with fire, but he was like an addiction. She didn’t want this honeymoon phase to ever end. 

Rey reached across the table for Ben’s hand and he thumbed over her knuckles. The ghost of his brilliant smile played on his lips. 

“What did you think of the case presentation today?” Rey asked. It was hard not to talk shop at dinner, or in the bedroom, or any other place. Being a therapist was just part of them now, as much a piece of their personality as Ben’s butterfly collection or Rey’s comic book knowledge. Ben pondered for a moment.

“Have you ever tried intentionally getting the patient wrong?”

Rey looked at him blankly, “Therapy is built on a trusting and open relationship, though?”

“Well, sometimes when I think they’re not being completely truthful, I repeat back what they said, but as a misinterpretation. It forces them to correct me. To acknowledge the mistruth. Not necessarily that they lied, but that maybe they weren’t completely forthcoming. Or that I suspect they smoke weed more often than they say they do.”

Rey thought it over, “So, if I need them to acknowledge their own denial, force their hand a bit. I could see that.”

“It’s really no different than having an intentional rupture and repair in the relationship. You don’t get to see that much in the ER, but sometimes in less emergent situations you get someone who has relationship or abandonment issues. So you have to break the relationship to show them it’s ok and they can weather the storm and repair it.”

Rey thought of her own relationships, her hesitation with being abandoned, and found she did not like the idea one bit that a therapist might use intentional rupture. She said as much to Ben.

“I think it comes down, a bit, to style, too. I don’t have those very real problems informing my treatment. You may never decide to do it, but it's a common technique,” Ben replied.

“If never doing that means staying in emergency care, I think I’ll just stay,” Rey said as she sipped on her wine now and mulled it over. “Ben,” she said at last, “Please promise me you will never intentionally rupture  _ our _ relationship to teach me we will always make it up.”

Ben stared at her. “Is that what you’re worried about? That I would do that to you?”

Rey felt a heat rise up her neck, part embarrassment, part fear. She had to look away from him to prevent these feelings from bubbling over to tears and ruining her mascara.

Ben gave her hand a very firm squeeze, “Rey, you’re my girlfriend not my client. I know we won’t always see eye to eye. I know it's inevitable that we may fight one day. But I will never, ever do that to you. You’re not a case study. You’re not mine to fix.”

_ Not his to fix _ ? Ben didn’t think she needed fixing? Rey, the abandoned girl, daughter of a drunken wanton woman, who never had any real family, who should’ve turned out far more damaged than she was, who bailed ship on relationships at the first sign of trouble, who had been in therapy herself for years to deal with all of it, was not someone that needed to be fixed? When she was so sure she had so much that did need repairs?

Ben waited patiently in her silence, giving her all the time she needed to hear him and hear his meaning. Rey felt, perhaps for the first time since she had lived with Maz, that someone truly saw her, truly cared about her, not about the potential she could be if she was somehow better.

“Thank you,” Rey said at last, and Ben’s true grin greeted her.  _ Kriff _ , she loved that smile.

“Enough about work, tell me more about that new comic book you got in,” Ben said as their salad course arrived.

Rey knew Ben didn’t care about the comics one little bit, but he was always interested in her interests. She delved into the lastest plot devices in the Kira comic, coming to a head with the byronic hero, and the subtle underlying romantic tones.

“I like when the romance doesn’t beat you over the head. Enemies to lovers is one of my favorite tropes because usually one of them is a villain and I like to see redeemable, gray, very conflicted villains. The big bad is washed out, overdone. It’s boring to read the same character three million times,” Rey went on. 

Ben could listen to her talk all night, and did much to encourage it. Her voice sounded like the wind pushing through fog, the rustle of grass on a meadow. There was a tinkling to it, of windchimes, when she was excited and her pitch raised. Ben also loved how her mind worked, as though always trying to unravel puzzles. He had learned she was an apt reader, and had spent much of her young life escaping into books. Maybe that’s why she had turned out far more adjusted for someone in her circumstances--a head full of other worlds to escape to and daring heroines to look up to.

Rey and Ben talked long through the dinner and into dessert. Ben shared some of his travels with her, his favorite places, the things he and his family had done. He was delicate in his application, not to make her feel like she was missing out, but rather that he wanted to take her to see these things. To give her what she had missed. 

Wine drunk, food eaten, throats a bit dry from conversation, Ben began to eye the dance floor. The band was revving up from the slow, atmospheric tempo set at dinner. Ben stood, offering Rey his hand, and she eagerly took it. He guided her to the dance floor and his much too large hand was on her waist. She felt small and safe in his presence. His lead was commanding as they danced a lively waltz around their corner of the floor, as if they were the only people in the room. Rey almost didn’t have to step as she moved. Solo seemed entirely eager to pull her close, and nearly lift her from her toes with each step. He was still a marvelous dancer, and they were both feeling the romance. As the first song transitioned, Ben planted a gentle kiss onto her lips, leaving her wanting more, but willing to wait. This tune was slower, and Rey settled her head on Ben’s chest, sighing in happiness, as they swayed to and fro. The sunlight was falling behind the waterline now, casting a dazzling gleam into the ship, lighting up the ballroom with glowing oranges and yellows. To Rey and Ben, they might as well have been the only two there, on a private yacht, swaying in the glow of a perfect evening. Ben settled his chin on top of her head and hummed along to the tune, breathing in her delicate scent, reveling in the security that they had found each other at last. 

When the ship finally returned to shore, it was dark out, but they were buzzing with energy. Rey felt invigorated, lively, and daring from all the wine and dancing. As they wound their way up the docks to wait for their Uber, Rey spied a white picket gate tangled in a thicket of overgrown bushes. She paused to examine it.

“Ben, look, a secret garden,” Rey murmured in the dark. Ben came up next to her and looked through the dilapidated and forgotten fence. Sure enough there was a garden here, in the middle of the wharf, softly lit and well tended despite the condition of the fence. 

Rey was suddenly taken by a wild idea. She examined the gate and found that it had no lock, presumably abandoned by the wild overgrowth here. But whoever had thought the brambles would be enough to keep out the curious passersby had never had a rudely large man with them. 

“Let’s go inside,” she whispered to Ben. Rey looked around and saw most of the crowds from the ship had already departed. 

Ben looked at her and his lips parted in shock.

“Come on!” Rey urged, and she took advantage of his slack jawed face and planted a kiss against his lower lip. 

That was all the encouragement Ben needed, apparently, before being taken by his own wild need to impress her and look for more kisses.

Rey moved aside as Ben gestured for her then he gripped the handle of the gate firmly. With one quick shove with his broad shoulders, the vines twisted and wrent, just far enough for them to slip inside and push the groaning gate back into position. 

Rey’s breath caught in her throat when she surveyed the garden from the interior of the arbor. She had been to gardens before, but these were entirely different. Beautiful towering sculptures of plants and bushes, tended with pristine care. There was a mudhorn, a thala-siren, there were several smaller bushes crafted into leaping, bounding vulptixes. A colossal tauntaun and a wampa were made of a beautiful flowering white petaled shrub. Rey moved through the menagerie in a revered silence. Even the ground flowers were arranged to mimic fauna. She had to snort at a particular moss arrangement of porgs. Rose thought porgs were incredibly cute, but Rey found their shrill screech annoying. Beach buzzards, she called them. 

Ben wandered along behind Rey, as much enjoying the living museum as he enjoyed her marveling at it. Her lips gently parted in awe, her eyes wide in the dim light and sparkling with admiration. Her nose would crinkle to match the corners of her eyes when she found a particularly amusing bit of greenery. Rey paused to admire a rampant varactyl. 

“Worth the risk of breaking and entering?” Ben said over her shoulder, admiring the way her eyes seemed to drink the beauty of the place.

“I...I have seen gardens, but, I never knew there was this much beauty in the whole galaxy,” she whispered.

“I didn’t either,” Ben said, but he wasn’t looking at the sculptures.

Ben went to lean forward and kiss Rey, when suddenly he was blinded by a torchlight. 

“HEY, YOU KIDS. STOP RIGHT THERE!” An angry voice bellowed at them. Rey looked up at Ben, who had a wicked look on his face.

“Run,” he told her, and grabbed her hand. 

Ben pulled them back to the garden gate and nearly tore it off its hinges. The torchlight bobbed behind them, followed by the intermittent shouting of “ _ stop _ ” and “ _ get back here _ ” from whoever was chasing them.

They were back out on the dock side now, in the wide open. Ben glanced around for as long as he dared, but could hear the pursuit drawing nearer. He squeezed Rey’s hand and they took off toward the main road, hoping to lose the man in the hustle and bustle of downtown.

Rey looked over her shoulder and saw a man dressed as a security guard stumble through the garden gate and shove his torch into his belt. He started after them!

“We need to find somewhere to hide!” She urged Ben, but he started laughing when he looked over his shoulder to check.

“Alright, we can figure out a place to dump him,” Ben was certain. Their pursuer didn’t look quite up to the task of a long chase, but Ben and Rey booked it. They came to the main street and ran across, dodging the light traffic. They were nimble and lithe, and Rey was suddenly very grateful for her shabby, stable wedge heels instead of ankle breaking Loubouttin’s. 

The security guard continued his attempt to capture them on foot, although his approach was far more pell-mell than the graceful and athletic running that his targets fled with. Still, he was surprisingly persistent and Ben and Rey found he was not about to give up easily. He had soon crossed the main road behind them, still yelling for them to cease and desist. Ben scanned around now, looking for an out, and saw just up ahead an alley that turned off the road. Good enough. With a final peek over his shoulder to calculate the risk, he grabbed Rey by the hand and tugged. They veered sharply, darting into the cover of darkness. Thankfully there were a few stacks of objects littered along the pathway. Ben pressed himself flat against the bricks behind a stack of pallets and pulled Rey in tight against him. After a few beats they heard the wheezing breath and heavy footfalls of the security guard. He stood at the entrance to the alley way. He turned his torch on and started shining it down the length of the dark expanse, cursing them between pained gasps. Rey and Ben’s hearts were pounding, and Ben was trying to suppress a snicker. Rey held up a finger, although she too was smiling, making a shushing motion by bringing her finger to her mouth.  _ Kriff _ , that mouth, the one that had gotten them into this whole mess poking around the garden in the first place. Ben bit his own lip and now Rey’s eyes were fixed firmly on  _ his _ mouth and their laughter was gone just like the torchlight of the guard who had finally given up chase. After a few moments, Ben whispered, “I think the coast is clear now,” he surveyed her with rapt attention, “I think we could leave.”

Rey felt lightheaded, bold, brash, dangerous, “Yea, we could.”

But neither made a move to do so. Ben had Rey firmly about the waist, holding her to himself. Her hands were planted on his chest. Her eyes wandered over his features, made sharp and fearsome, nearly feral, in the dark. He was eyeing her much the same way, his dark princess, with her half-lidded eyes and parted, plush lips. Rey leaned forward, and they could feel each other’s breath on their skin. No, neither of them moved away.


	9. Red Flowers Slowly Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The psychiatry conference is underway at Coruscant General Hospital, but that only stirs up trouble between Hux and Solo. How will Rose deal with her beau's public humiliation at the conference? Will Armitage earn her forgiveness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of GingerRose goodness is another foray into FemDom BDSM themes. Possible triggers include, humiliation, restraint bondage, candle wax play, ass eating, and flogging. Rose is the Dom.
> 
> Please know that these are established tropes for these characters in this story. All acts are consensual. There are safe words and safe gestures for the pairing, but both of these two are fully consenting adults to their play. 
> 
> It is essential that if you begin to engage in BDSM sex and play that you have a thorough understanding of safety, consent, and aftercare. Please be advised that no fanfic is perfect and while I do my best to make these themes apparent, I am only human. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Conferences for continuing education were often hosted at Coruscant General. The large hospital was an easy destination, in the middle of a metropolitan city, with ample classrooms and teaching spaces, due to its nature of being a training institute. What was rare, however, was all of the interns and Ben getting to attend at the same time. Dr. Nub had kindly offered to swap shifts with Ben so he could attend. The first hours of the talk had been focused on maternity care and postpartum mental illness, which delighted Rose who had been invested in some politics recently to campaign for postpartum aftercare when her sister, Paige, had given birth. She was eagerly chatting with Rey and Finn about the topic while they tucked into the lunchroom.

“I’m just saying, when one in five women are dealing with some form of illness after birth, there should be more levels of care. It was a shame that they presented all of these statistics and insight with no real resolution.” Finn was nodding in agreement. Rose went on, “And to call it ‘baby blues’ and be so candid and cheeky? I wrote a feedback comment about sensitivity training. These people have been through a lot with childbirth, no need to make light of it.”

“Rose, maybe after your internship you should apply to be a fellow for neonatal,” Finn suggested, and Rose practically preened. 

“Well, why wait? Maybe you could ask Dr. Organa for the chance to begin a group?” Rey offered. 

Rose’s face lit up at the suggestion, “Oh wow, that would be delightful, I wonder if I should keep it to just one illness, like should I just do bipolar, or maybe anxiety, but what if--”

Rose was rudely interrupted by the sounds of arguing drawing nearer and louder. Ben and Hux were walking in to join the party, followed by a grimacing and annoyed Poe. 

“I am merely suggesting that if the players weren’t being used as betas, and they paid people to properly pre-test the games, there would not be so many delays and issues at launch that affect in-game player performance!” Hux’s ears were turning red with the heat of his argument.

“And _ I _ am merely suggesting that if you were a better player, you would feel that you were able to keep up, and wouldn’t be so pissy about beta testing. You got booted because you suck, not because the game is rigged,” Ben shot back.

Poe was trailing behind, the face of mortification and regret. 

When they made it to the table, Ben and Hux were clearly not through, and everyone was staring at them. Poe resigned a sigh, “I’m sorry, I said I was happy to be on the beta testing team for the next DLC rollout of Battlefront and then, “ He gestured vaguely to the two still arguing, “this happened.”

Finn looked excited at first to be discussing video games in earnest, the one thing the boys all had in common, but that quickly turned to horror when he realized that, to Ben and Armitage, there were only the two of them at the table.

“The new DLC is exploitative, demeaning, and puts too much emphasis on the gambling system they dealt away with in Battlefront 2,” Hux went on, “They brought it back in this expansion so that you have to first pay to download the content, giving the developers more revenue, then you have the so-called chance of winning, which gives you an unfair advantage in game play.”

“I’m telling you, you’re wrong, and they aren’t going to let you go down with those weapons to lower levels to play against others,” Ben sneered. 

“Well obviously you would say that! This isn’t Monster Hunter World! There is an open play format for free-for-all, and you know people will take advantage of the situation, bring these ludicrous overpowered loot box items, and obliterate the rest of the players in the non-DLC camp.”

“Just admit that you fucking suck at the game, MisterMillicent, and that’s why you’re whining,” Ben raised his voice.

Hux stood up abruptly, to a full and towering six foot one of pure ginger rage. He glowered down at Ben, “You insult me! You’ve never even played me! I would wipe out your entire fleet with one fell swoop, you would bow before the might of MisterMillicent of the First Order! You would--”

Ben was on his feet now, too, his extra inch of height potent, but his monolithic form even more imposing that Hux’s lithe one, “I’ve never played you because I am  _ Kylo-fucking-underscore-Ren _ and I would grind you to dust beneath my polished boot!”

At that Hux finally balked for the longest pause to realize that not only had they lost all sense and fashion of proper hospital decorum in a public venue, in uniform, wearing their white coats, but the nearby tables of conference attendees were staring in unabashed confusion. Poe and Finn had felt the weight of this revelation with appropriate magnitude. Rey and Rose looked completely mortified that their partners were not only arguing about literally the most stupid thing they could argue about, but that they had done so  _ publicly at a conference _ . This was not going to end well.

And when Hux fumbled to return Ben’s argument, Ben sat back down and violently tore open his conference issued pack lunch, as though he would very much like to be doing that to Hux. Hux slunk fretfully to his seat, the weight of not only having lost the argument, but the gut-punch of a student so obviously fighting with a superior was witnessed for all to see. His jaw trembled as he opened his lunch, but it wasn’t until he furtively glanced around and met Rose’s gaze that he knew, oh, Hux knew, Rose’s punishment for publicly embarrassing  _ her _ would be the worst of it later tonight.

Hux wanted to pretend that Rose’s probable plans for the evening were not sexy, no, absolutely not. Her fury and disappointment was not the most intoxicating headrush he had ever experienced. That, however, would make him a liar. And liars were not rewarded, but good boys were. Despite the shudder of dread that ran up his spin, the one that ran back down was anticipation. His breath caught when he knocked on Rose’s apartment door later, and she called for him to enter. 

The apartment and Rose looked utterly normal. She had the table laid out for dinner with two tall candles in the middle. Very romantic, very normal, and very odd. Rose was bustling about in the kitchen, hands shoved in oven mits as she was pulling something out of the oven.

“Hi, love,” she called over her shoulder as she put the finishing touches on.

“Hi, dear,” Hux swallowed his pride, his confusion, and his erection. He was very confused, not unpleasantly, though. Rose may have a preference for domination, but she had also taught him in the last month about other forms of intimacy. He did have a preference for her strong, dominant nature in the bedroom, but maybe tonight they’d just talk, not fuck it out. He was a little disappointed if he was honest with himself. Surrendering to Rose and her every desire was sweet relief, giving him a chance to indulge in darkness as play. But, alas, it did not look like she had those motives for tonight. And, he feared, her chastising him over dinner was somehow going to be worse than if she had flogged his backside.

“Make yourself comfortable, Armie, dinner is almost ready,” Rose said as she set a few things on the table and Hux went over to the closet to put away his coat and shoes. His hands were shaking. Why were his stupid hands shaking? Hux took his seat at the table and felt more anxious than ever, unspoken words waiting to be shared. When would Rose release him from his agony?

Rose placed their meal in the center of the table, and it appeared that she had no intention of stemming his worries. She helped herself to the oven baked beef and layered it into her lettuce wrap. She started to munch away, and Hux felt his stomach turning over. Despite how tasty their food looked, he hardly had an appetite. He had to breach the topic.

“Rose, about earlier today,” he began. Rose flicked her eyes up to look at him, her beautiful cheeks full, looking like an adorable chipmunk. She nodded her head for him to go on.

“I wanted to ardently apologize for the embarrassment my behavior reflected on us both. It was a moment of passion, and I lost my decency and manners. I shamed myself and by extension, you.”

Rose contemplated his words for a minute, leaving him to squirm. “Yes, you did, and while I hear your apology, you will extract my forgiveness later. Now eat, you’ll need your strength for what I have planned.”

At last, in her acknowledgement, Hux at least knew they would discuss it, even with very few words, and his anxiety dissipated somewhat. He tucked in, and,  _ stars _ , everything Rose cooked was absolutely divine.    
  


After dinner Armitage offered to do the washing up, and Rose retreated to the bedroom. He knew that she would be preparing his punishment for his transgressions. He couldn’t help but feel himself swell a bit as he wondered what delights awaited him after Rose made him beg.

When Rose returned, Hux knew immediately that his waiting was over. Rose’s full chest threatened to burst from a black and red leather corset, accompanied by form fitting leather pants and his favorite pair of black stilettos. Rose had a flogger in one hand, and she was wearing black gloves, accented with red palms.

“The gloves are new,” Hux murmured, as he moved toward her and settled on his knees at her feet.

“Armitage, you were deliberately disobedient today. And what do bad boys deserve?” Rose was not going to acknowledge his subversion to top from the bottom. She was already in her role. Hux fell into his.

“Bad boys get punished, mistress,” Hux responded.

“Good boys get the reward of my sweet cunt. And you were an absolute wretched  _ brat _ .”

“Yes Mistress,” Hux shuddered when she called him a brat. It caused a twitch in his pants.

“Clean my heels,” Rose ordered. She pushed her foot out to him and he gently took it in his hands. The leather was cold on his fingertips even though he felt himself burning. The heat of desire, the decorum of being told what would make amends. Hux stuck out his tongue and began to lick the leather, his mouth washing over it. It shined where he trailed along, following the contours of the shoe.

“I want to see them shine,” Rose commanded. She leaned back against the back of the couch, staring down at him.

Hux licked over each shoe in turn, being sure to thoroughly cover them, to earn his reward with each order. His desire to please Rose, to earn her forgiveness, would’ve meant he’d do anything. He knew it. And he loved it.

“You know better than to embarrass me in public. I bet you would’ve loved it if I pushed you over the table and spanked you in the middle of the cafetera. Wouldn’t you, you little slut?”

Hux’s breath quickened. He pulled up from her shoes, caught off guard. “I-I-I...” he stammered.

“Answer me,” Rose ordered. She reached down and grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to turn his face up, to pull up from his task. He was careful to keep averting his eyes, determined to show her he’d be good. He would be so good for Rose.

“Good boys answer their mistress.”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes I would’ve loved it if you’d punished me in the cafeteria. If you had spanked me and shown me how bad I was being.”  
Rose smirked. “Fucking slut. You would love it if I used you in public? Showed our friends what a little glutton you are? Dirty, bad, boy.” Rose smacked the sides of his cheeks with each humiliation. They pinkened and Hux felt the heat spreading in his groin.

“Strip,” Rose said, and Hux quickly obliged, staying low and kicking off his pants and nearly whipping his shirt half way across the room.

“Get on the table.” Rose ordered. Hux scrabbled to comply. He laid down on his back and Rose took her soft restraints and spread him out, eagle. She fastened him to the legs. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, and his feet and arms dangled awkwardly off each end. Hux saw Rose from the corner of his eye place one of the tapered candles from dinner between his thighs, nestled close to his balls. She lit it. He gulped.

Rose took her time walking around him in a circle, flicking her flogger across her hands, the smack of leather on leather ringing in Hux’s ears along with the rush of adrenaline, his blood pumping. “You’re so spoiled, aren’t you? You wouldn’t act out if you were so fucking spoiled. I’ll help break you of that.”

Rose slowly, languidly, trailed the flogger over Hux’s collar bone and down to his hip points. The barest touch, but Hux knew what would happen next. Assuredly, a pepper of blows rained down on Hux’s chest and arms, licking him with each blow of the lashes. He whimpered, whined, cried out in pain and joy. “You will never, never, humiliate me, again,” Rose ordered as she hit him. His flesh raised and reddened, trails of marks patterned him like tiger stripes. 

“Yes, mistress!” Hux managed to gasp as he came to his senses through the overstimulation from her whipping. Rose stopped her blows and trailed the ends of the flogger over his cock, then flailed his thighs, teasing him where he wanted it most and extracting more punishment to her satisfaction. Hux gasped and whimpered as his sensitive flesh was struck over and over again. Finally, Rose stopped. Hux took a deep breath of air. The apartment air conditioning was like ice against his hot, burning skin. Each mark was stinging as cool air kissed it. His breathing was shallow, his head swimming with endorphins, wondering what Rose was going to do next.

He didn’t have to wait long. Rose took the burning candle from between his legs and towered over him. Hux felt small.

“Look at me,” Rose asked. Hux lifted his eyes, marveling at her face dancing in candlelight. “Don’t forget to use your safeword if this is too much,” Rose said and waited.

“Go ahead, I’m ready,” Hux assured her. 

Rose smiled and tipped the candle over his chest. When the first drops hit his skin he cried out at the searing warmth, his already tender flesh singing in new pain. It felt amazing. It lasted only moments before the wax began to cool. Rose waited for him to gauge his response and he nodded again. Rose advanced. Dripping it down his torso, over his abs. Hux squirmed and writhed. His aching tender muscles trembled with each drop. Rose was careful to avoid his cock, but she trailed it now over his thighs, dripping fresh punishment over every inch of flogged skin.

“You like this don’t you, being punished.”

Hux could only whimper his response, but Rose went on, landing each dribble carefully on new flesh. Hux gasped but the sensation was slowly becoming familiar expected. He was finding ways to enjoy the sting, just like he had with many other toys.

“Do you think you’ve earned my forgiveness?” Rose asked after what seemed like an eternity. She tipped the candle upright, giving him a moment's reprieve.

“Only if my mistress thinks I have,” Hux answered her, knowing it would please her.

“Good boy,” Rose smiled.

She blew the candle out and loosened Hux’s restraints.   
“Put your head at the edge of the table.” 

Hux slid forward, positioning himself as best he could. That was when he realized Rose’s leather pants had a removable crotch. He felt a new rush of blood to his dick as he watched Rose unbutton herself.

“You wanna eat this pussy? Beg for it.”

Hux immediately stuck his tongue out and wiggled his head forward.

“Put your fucking head down, this isn’t about you, whore,” Rose ordered. “I said, beg for it.”

“Oh please, please mistress, reward your slave with the sweet fruit between your thighs. This unworthy whore would gladly feast,” Hux mewled. “Let me please you.”

“You wanna taste this fucking pussy on your little slut face?” Rose lowered herself on him and he lapped greedily at her. She moaned.

“Thank you, my queen,” he nuzzled into her, rubbing her clit with his nose as his tongue explored her folds.

“Clean me up, get all the juice out of me.” Rose said and ground down on his chin.

She tasted sweet as his tongue probed into her, looking to suckle at her clit. Rose was making encouraging moans and gasps, mixed with swearing. Her noises made Hux harder.

Rose got off his face far too soon for Hux’s liking, but she pointed at the ground “Down on your fucking knees, right here.”

Hux nearly leapt off the table. He sank to his knees and waited patiently his hands palming over his stiff erection. Rose looked at it and smirked.

“Eat my ass.” Hux’s eyes went wide with excitement. Rose turned away from him and he crawled up to her, planting his hands against her warm thighs. He kissed her cheeks and she reached back and spread herself. Hux’s mouth seemed to know exactly what to do. She was warm and unyielding, his mouth exploring her, every inch.

“What does it taste like? Does it taste like shame? Does it taste like humiliation?” Rose demanded of him.

Hux moaned and he began to stroke his cock with one hand. His tongue slid up and down, over and over, sometimes ficking forward to tease her pussy, but he worked Rose with his mouth until she was satisfied, wet, and hungry.

“You’ve earned it,” Rose said and stepped away from him. She went to recline on the couch, and Hux crawled after her on his hands and knees, his thick erection swaying back and forth between his thighs. Rose spread her legs and let Hux crawl up her body. As he went he kissed every inch of her his mouth could find. Her shins, her knees, her thighs, her belly, her breasts, her shoulders. He picked up a leg in one hand and his hips nudged against hers, the head of his cock seeking entrance into the warm and familiar. His head was a blur of sensations. The drips of dried candle wax were beginning to fall away, but neither party noticed. 

“Fuck me, Armie,” Rose whipsered in his ear. Hux buried his face into her neck as he slid his length into her soaking pussy. Both of them cried out as Hux began to thrust wildly into her, his pace erratic and frantic, starved for her. Rose slipped a hand between them and began to rub her clit, but Hux snatched her wrist away and took over the position.   
“Pleasing you is my job,” Hux whispered into Rose’s ear, taking her to the root with each thrust. Rose’s tits bounced free of their corset, nipples rubbing against his tender chest. Every sensation was heightened by the rawness of his body. His thighs burned. His back ached from laying on the hard table. Rose’s calls and moans were sure to wake the neighbors, and neither of them cared. Rose clawed at his back, her heels dug into the backs of his thighs as she locked him against her. 

“Don’t you dare do it, don’t you cum without my permission,” Rose said.

“I’m trying so hard, Rose,” Hux said, breaking his character again. 

“I’m close,” she whined, and Hux thumbed her clit in a steady rhythm, matching it to his thrusts. He shifted the angle of his hips up, searching for her g-spot. He knew he found it when Rose tossed her head back over the couch and howled in delight. In a few quick thrusts, she was beginning to shake and quiver, her pussy convulsing around him, her walls fluttering, sucking him in.

“Fuck, Armie, I’m cumming!” Rose shouted, and she wrapped herself completely around him. SHe shuddered and gasped and cried his name as she came.

“Please, Rose, please, let me, let your whore cum for you,” Hux whined into her neck.

“Do it, do it now,” Rose ordered him and one last thrust sent Hux over the edge. 

It was a few minutes before the headrush and endorphins began to calm back down. Hux slid his softening erection from inside Rose, and she was pulling him up on the couch. Rose carefully slid both of her legs over his thighs, gently, and hugged Armitage around the neck. 

“Are you ok?” she asked him, earnestly.

“Yea, just, processing. That was all so new. I really… I really rode the momentum of the moment,” Hux said. 

Rose stroked his hair and planted gentle kisses on his brow and against his shoulders.

Hux leaned against her, enjoying her gentle caress. He may love their passionate, kinky sex, but he loved their tender aftercare more.

“We are gonna have to get you cleaned up. And I’d like to put some lotion on you,” Rose said as she gently peeled off some of the remaining wax. Hux winced a little.

“I’m still sorry, Rose,” he murmured after a few moments. He took her hand in his and rubbed over her knuckles.

“I forgive you,” Rose said and turned Armitage’s face to hers. She gently, tenderly, kissed him on the lips, and they embraced for a long time, cuddling and petting each other. They talked for a few more hours, and Rose had to keep insisting she had forgiven her sweet ginger, but he needed some convincing to come around. After a few glasses of water and a midnight snack, the two were cleaned up and tucked into bed, cuddling until dreams took them to far away lands.


	10. An On Call Room Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dr. Holdo wrapped up in a meeting off campus for a few hours, Finn elected to pick up some extra hours covering for her inpatient shift. An on call room has many uses, as we know, but it is always best to make sure you've properly locked the door and be quiet... You never know who might walk in on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last stormpilot chapter in this fic, and I do apologize that we only get a little sweet action before our boys are interrupted by a mysterious (and now scarred) gentleman. Eventually all good things must come to an end, somehow... Hang in there with me as we move through out last two chapters and I promise a HEA. There's just a little turbulence before <3

Poe’s phone lit up with another text from Finn

\--my break is in an hourX

\--I’m watching Great Kef Bir Bake Off

\--I’m not wearing any pants X

\--I’m still watching Bake Off U ruined me with this show. I need to know if the pavlova is gonna fall

The next text was Finn, alone, in the on call room, holding himself through his scrubs. Poe sighed. No way was he risking Holdo’s wrath when Finn would be home in three hours. Sure, they’d wanted to fuck in the hospital for weeks now, but it was just too risk--

\--Holdo is off campus x

\--Be there in 40

Having satisfied himself that the pavlova did not in fact fall over, Poe stepped off the bus a prompt 30 minutes later. He decided to take the back entrance near the ED and go through the hospital’s basement to get up to the Veteran’s unit. It was Saturday, which meant that group therapy was happening in the Atrium of the West wing, and Poe did not want to be seen coming in on his day off when Finn was already on campus. The less suspicions raised, the better. 

As promised, 40 minutes later, Poe snuck into the on call room and sat on the edge of the bed. He undid the buckle of his pants and began to stroke himself in anticipation. Poe’s cock swelled to a half hard-on, and he then sent a picture of himself in the bed to Finn, knowing exactly how hot and bothered it would get his boyfriend.

It didn’t take long for Finn to slip into the room a few minutes later, and he rushed over to Poe, catching him on the lips with a huge kiss. Poe would’ve groaned, but he was afraid of getting caught. His tongue searched the bottom of Finn’s lips, asking for entrance. Finn’s met his with eager delight. Finn crawled over top of Poe, gently easing his muscular body on top of him, fingers entwining in thick, soft hair, a hand cupping the back of his neck. Poe’s hands wandered, rubbing Finn’s back, fingering the waistband of his scrubs, not over eager, intent to tease.

When Finn broke the kiss, he whispered, “I have thirty minutes to fuck you, and then thirty minutes to cuddle you.”

Poe smiled and nodded his consent, careful to be quiet as they could be. The bed under them groaned and creaked in protest as Finn rolled off of it, and he made a motion for Poe to sit at the edge, cock level.

Poe’s hands were practiced after six months of loving this man, and he knew what Finn loved. A quickie would be easy for both of them. His hands cupped Finn’s balls and he gently glided them between his fingers. The fabric had been washed half a million times, feeling soft and gentle as he massaged. Finn slipped a knuckle into his mouth and bit down, rolling his head back and his eyes up and closed. It didn’t take much to get him started.

Poe found his boyfriend’s already swollen member and palmed it up and down through the fabric, he loved the feeling of it hardening against his fingers. It didn’t take long before the head of his cock was straining against the waistband of the scrubs, yearning to be untied. Poe glanced up at his man and locked eyes with him as he undid the laces, and gently pulled down Finn’s scrubs. Finn’s girthy erection fell forward across Poe’s face. From root to tip, it was the full length of his lover’s handsome face. What a sight to behold. 

Poe began at that base, slowly kissing and licking his way toward the tip, leaning backward as he went. Intermixed with his gentle kisses he nuzzled and rubbed his cheek along the length. Finn could hardly take it. Poe had to shift back a little on the bed to adjust, and then began to take Finn into his hot, wet mouth. 

Cocksucking is a symphony. When done right, the roaring rondo that greets the audience will resound in not only emotional satisfaction, but cathartic release. He began at the tip, as many do. His mouth swelled in a sonata, the most important form of sucking; the first movements, slower and steady, are frequently focused on the head, tongue passed over in languid, long strokes. The pressure light, an introduction to the exposition that would follow as Poe began to work down over the shaft, his tongue beginning a staccato of flicks, finding and thrumming veins like strings. His conductor began to move his hips, adding to the rhythm. And then Poe backed off, reintroducing his long strokes, changing the tempo, an adagio of languid sucks. Finn wanted to protest, but he knew the swelling crescendo to come. Poe began his solo, sliding his lover into his mouth, repeatedly alternating a lick and suck, his artful tongue performing symmetrically to all sides of the conductor’s wand. Finn was held in rapt attention, his breathing heavy.

Poe recapitulated back to the head, now, deliberately changing his pattern to suckle on the tender soft flesh. A coda of quick sucks followed before Poe took the length back down as far into his mouth as he could. And then he swallowed. 

Finn’s body shuddered and he could no longer contain himself. He grabbed the back of Poe’s head and pulled him closer to his root, Poe gagging a bit on the thick, hard cock. Finn was so close to cumming already, that hot, wet mouth lavishing him as he swelled. Poe moaned. He gripped Finn’s ass with his hands and opened his mouth as wide as he could to accommodate the massive girth.

They’d lost control of themselves only briefly, calling out wantonly in desperation and pleasure, the moment of refrain coming, as Finn began to earnestly fuck Poe’s face with a rapid rondo of thrusts. 

“So close,” He whispered, or was it a whisper? The bed creaked beneath Poe in their efforts, springs bouncing and protesting.

A doorknob clicked. A voice sounded into the low lit room, “Come on, boy we just need to get some refreshments for the lads.” A soft _woof_ followed.

Finn couldn’t help himself, too far gone to hear as he spilled over in his finale, cumming hot and hard down the back of Poe’s throat. 

The symphony was over, but instead of two happily satisfied members of a private show, there was a horror struck, beet red, observer who had snuck in at the end of their performance. 

“Fuck, fuck I am so sorry!” The man said, but his dog was trying to walk through the door, as he was trying to close it, making a worse mess of the whole ordeal.

Finn pulled his pants up as quickly as he could, fumbling out apologies as he tied his laces as Poe buried his face in his hands and turned from the door, trying to obscure himself in the aftermath.

“I am so sorry! Wait, we didn’t think--”

“I thought this was the supply closet. I’m sorry!”

There was whining from the shaggy brown mutt wanting to be a part of this very exciting, high energy conversation.

“Let me just--”

“No need to explain! It’s alright! _Come on_ , boy,” tugging on the leash.

And as quickly as they had been found out, the door was shut and fast footsteps retreated down the hall, with the jingling of a leash and collar.

“Was that…?”

“Yup,” Finn looked horrified.

“We are so fucked,” Poe groaned.

\-----------------------------

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” Hux asked over drinks at the bar later that night. Finn and Poe had barely spoken a word since they had all sat down an hour ago.

“Well, we, uh,” Poe stammered, but didn’t know how to finish. Their friends stared at them with expectant faces, and the silence lengthened.

“Ugh, we, uh we got walked in on,” Finn said for him, shaking his head.

The second pause was nearly as long as the first.

“You’re kidding,” Rose looked horrified. 

“I fucking wish. We weren’t completely screwed, cause we weren’t screwing, but, well…” Finn looked at Poe for support who had his eyes transfixed on the ceiling.

“I was blowing him,” Poe said softly.

“Oh, god,” Hux put his forehead in his hands.

“Yea, and uh, you know that sweet older guy, the veteran who volunteers with his dog for pet therapy?” Finn shuddered.

“Mr. Chewbacca?” Rey asked. She had covered her mouth in horror. “No, no not him. Don’t tell me it was him.”

Poe nodded, his head still tilted upward like a porg trying to drown itself in the rain. 

“Yea, that’s the one.” Finn confirmed. “Well, I guess he mistook the On Call room for the supplies room. And we didn’t turn off the lock to the door because, well, I was covering a couple hours for Dr. Holdo to take a meeting. So, I said I would cover inpatient for her.” Finn had a thousand yard stare transfixed through the table.

Rey stared at Poe now, “And you thought it was a good idea to waltz up to the hospital and screw around while your boyfriend was covering!? What if it had been Holdo!?”

Poe groaned. “Him and his dog just walked right in. And I don’t think he saw much, but he saw enough.”

“Him _and_ his dog, Han? Oh my god you traumatized the poor man _and his fucking dog,_ ” Hux said. His mouth hung open in shock. 

“So, uh, I don’t know if he will report it or not, but I guess we will find out.” Finn finished, and Poe blinked languidly, then finally lowered his head and shook it slowly, in disbelief. 

Just then, Ben slid into the booth next to Rey. “Sorry I’m late,” he looked around the tables. “Uh, what the fuck did I miss? You all look.. disturbed.”


	11. Me Ben, You Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long week at the hospital, and Ben and Rey are looking forward to a weekend together--relaxing, watching a movie, cooking dinner. Of course, sex is on the menu. But so is something else, something that's been brewing in their hearts for months now.

“Well that was a long day,” Rey said and stretched back in her chair, the springs groaned in protest. The last admission had been a dozy, taking her an hour and a half to get through the mental status exam cause the patient’s mother kept trying to answer for her. The note writing was equally as long since Rey felt her brains had fried up and dried out about three hours ago.

“Yea,” Rose said, not lifting her head up from a stack of surveys she was coding, a half eaten cup of instant noodles gone cold next to her.

“You should finish your lunch, well, I guess that’s dinner, now, huh?” Rey glanced at her watch as she logged off the computer.

“I’ve got like three more of these to do, and Armie is already making dinner for me at home,” Rose said flipping another survey into her ‘done’ pile.

“How’s it going, having him move in with you?” Rey asked.

“Honestly it’s great. We were friends for so long before we started going out, so it just feels normal. He was always over before, and now there’s sex and cuddling on top of everything else we like to do,” Rose said.

“It’s nice, huh, to be in love with your best friend,” Rey looked at Ben’s empty chair.

“Yea, it is, maybe you should tell _him_ that,” Rose smiled wryly.

“Sh-shut up!” Rey’s cheeks pinkened.

“Just text me when you do spit it out, eh? I’ll let you know when I get home.”

“Yea, for sure,” Rey reached around Rose’s shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze and a little peck on the top of her head before heading out of their office. If Rey hurried she could catch the bus on time and be at Ben’s for dinner in thirty minutes. He’d offered to wait for her to get off, but Rey had insisted he go on ahead when she had accidentally typed the same sentence twice in a row in her notes.

Ben’s apartment was a large and spacious loft in the heart of downtown, fifteen floors up a high rise that had a cute cafe and bookshop on the first floor, with a few vacant windows. In Coruscant those wouldn’t stay vacant for long. Rey had idly fantasized about her and Ben opening up a mental health clinic in one of them every time she got on the elevator and punched the 15, but that was just fantasy. 

When she got to Ben’s door, she let herself in. His space was crisp, varying shades of white and grey, black epoxy floors throughout--a very industrial, masculine space. Her bright yellow flats next to his charcoal dress shoes always made her smile. He called her his “Rey of sunshine” these days. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Ben called from the kitchen. Despite the rugs and furniture in his home, Ben’s voice still echoed a bit through the loft. 

“Hey, sorry that took so long,” Rey called back, shutting the coat closet and meandering to the high top counter. Ben topped off a Moseer Mule for her with a flourish of mint and slid it along the granite. 

“Then I say this will help take the edge off the day,” he smiled at her. She loved watching him cook. He had on a light gray sweater, with the sleeves rolled up past the elbows, and dark sweatpants. His house shoes matched, but he was wearing her waist apron, a bright white and pink checker pattern with a pink frill. He had unearthed the apron in her apartment, laughed at it for at least thirty minutes, baked them cookies, and then stole it from her to wear whenever he cooked. Rey didn’t mind. He had to wear the charcoal sweater because she had stolen his black one.

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, if you want to go change,” Ben bent down to check the oven, and Rey took his invitation. When she came back, wearing her stolen black sweater, he had set the counter-top with slices of a decadent looking lasagna and fresh salad, and topped off her Mule.

“Thank you, baby,” Rey said, and kissed his cheek. 

The two ate and chit chatted about their day, then retired to Ben’s spacious bed. He flipped on the TV for them and they cuddled in to watch whatever movie was on Freeform that night. Rey had never seen half the childhood movies Ben had grown up with, moving around as much as a foster kid did. Ben showed her classics like Mulan and Home Alone which he had adored as a kid made him so happy. Tonight’s special feature was Tarzan.

“You’ll like this one. It’s about a guy who is raised by gorillas and his true love finds him. It’s also like, weirdly horny,” Ben said.

“Disney makes horny movies?” Rey asked, as she snacked on some popcorn.

“Well he’s nearly naked for most of the movie, and there’s some funny bits where he listens to Jane’s heart by pressing her ear right in between her boobs.”

Rey snorted and gave the TV her full attention, and sure enough, Ben was right. A curious man raised by apes who tickles, touches, and, sure enough, shoves his ear right up between Jane’s breasts to listen to her heart. But the cutest part of the whole movie was Ben absentmindedly and quietly singing along to the Phil Collins songs throughout the film. Rey was always afraid if she pointed it out, he’d clam up and never sing along in his deep, rumbly, hushed voice again.

As the credits rolled, Ben stretched and reached across Rey for the remote, but she caught him with a gentle kiss and lowered his head to her chest. “Hear that?” Rey asked.

Ben nuzzled in, his ear pressing closer to her, “Me Ben, you Rey,” he murmured and reached for her hand, lacing her fingers with his. Rey smiled to herself and kissed the top of his head. Ben in turn, pulled his head back ever so slightly and started kissing Rey’s chest above her heart. It felt so good, to be kissed, to be wanted, to be the sole object of someone’s desires.

Ben slowly and carefully worked his way up to meet Rey’s gaze, his eyes intense and kind, a small smile playing on his lips, and their eyes fluttered shut, their lips met in soft petal caresses against each other. 

“You’re beautiful,” Ben whispers against the pressed seal of their kiss.

Ben wrapped his chiseled arms around Rey and rolled over so she was sprawled on top of him. Rey adjusted so she was sitting on his lap, straddling his hips. Ben’s eyes ran over her, in his black sweater, baggy and falling off one shoulder. “So, so beautiful,” he said louder this time.

Rey found herself blushing. No matter how many times he said that to her, it always rose the color in her cheeks. Ben’s hands trailed over her thighs, brushing her with his finger tips. They found their way back to her freckled backside, and he pressed against her. “I want to taste you,” he said, his eyes locked on hers.

Rey lifted herself, and Ben slid down until her core was poised above his mouth. Just the sight of Ben beneath her brought a wave of arousal rippling through Rey. Ben helped Rey slide off her panties, and she lowered to his mouth. He softly kissed her, beginning with her outter folds, his lips tenderly painting her contours. Then his tongue slid a long, languid strip from her lower curls up to her clit, and he kissed her _there_. Rey moaned and propped herself up against the buckling wave of sensation against Ben’s headboard.

Ben then began to suckle against Rey’s clit, taking her sensitive pearl between his lips. He went on like that for a while, long languid licks to edge Rey closer, with a gentle suck at the peak of her pussy, but he kept her on the precipice of pleasure. Rey shivered, shuddered, and writhed above Ben, but his hands held her firm to his mouth. She wanted him, wanted more, wanted to stay in this bed every day and night to be a part of this feeling, with Ben. She could feel her inner walls fluttering, yearning for something, and finding nothing.

“Ben,” Rey moaned. He moaned back against her clit, bringing on a fresh wave of arousal, her pleasure bringing him his own. Close, but not quite there.

Ben let the pressure on her ass subside a little, and pulled his head back enough to murmur, “Not yet, darling,” and Rey reluctantly lifted her hips off of him. Ben palmed against her side, and Rey rolled over onto her back. Ben clambered a top her, his sweatpants tented from his erection, and he pulled off his sweater. Rey reached up to his waistband, to help him, but he merely caught her fingers in his own and leaned over to kiss her knuckles. “No need to rush, sweetheart.”

Rey huffed a little and pressed her thighs together to help keep her impatient self stimulated, but she was truly enjoying the sight of Ben above her. Her eyes soaked him in. She palmed his cock over his sweats, his erection firm and hard, and all from giving her pleasure. She felt him stir more under her touch, and saw his muscular chest heave with his sharp breath. 

“Were you not expecting me to return my pleasure for your own?” Rey asked coyly, and Ben blushed now, frozen in his lovemaking efforts, subdued by her small hand stroking his length.

“I am yours, my darling,” Ben managed as Rey’s hands found their way under the waistband and released his manhood, where it springs forward, full, heavy, and ridged.

Rey propped herself up on her elbows and planted a gentle kiss on his leaking tip. When she pulled away, his precum trailed between his cock and her lips. Normally that drove Ben feral, but tonight, he slipped his pants and lowered himself gently over her. He was careful so that he didn’t crush her and collapse her ribcage like a load-bearing behemoth. She felt so small and safe beneath him, enveloped in his strong arms.

Ben’s cock nudged against Rey’s lips, his hips teasing her labia with his head. He was testing the waters, seeing if he’s made her slick and ready. He’s so big every time it feels like the first time. Ben plied her with kisses, all over her collarbone, sucking at her pulse point in her neck, licking along her jaw, nuzzling into her cheek. Rey giggled and squirmed, her hands running over his back and arms, down his shoulders, she snatched kisses from him when she could, and they both giggled into the pillows. Ben’s cock nudged and teased against her cunt with each squirm and kiss.

“I’m ready,” Rey panted, as Ben nibbled on her earlobe.

“I am too,” Ben said and his hand slid between them and he split her labia with his fingers, His hand wrapped around his cock and he gently eased inside. He gave Rey a second to acclimate to him when she gasped. She always did, but Ben was careful.

“You feel incredible,” Rey moaned, her arms clamped around his shoulders, fingers dug into his back.

Ben’s hips gently rolled against hers, slowly pulling his length back out, notching the tip against her hole, and then back in. His angle drove upwards, seeking the most sensitive spongy core of Rey’s cunt. His eyes squeezed shut, and Rey moaned freely beneath him, her hips drove back against Ben’s cock whenever he left her nearly empty. She wanted him, sought him, yearned for him even when they were connected so intimately. She knew what this feeling must be, but did she dare chase it? Rey wasn’t sure, but for now her hips chased Ben’s girthy dick, and her hands found him and held him close as they ground their hips against each other.

“Rey…Rey...Oh, my Rey,” Ben moaned against the top of her head, his body shuddered as her walls fluttered around him. Rey could feel her pussy pulse, and just then Ben slid a palm between them, giving Rey’s clit and mound something more to grind against. Their love making completely consumed them, as Rey’s hips bucked against his firm fingers, and his tip stroked against her g-spot, slowly, over and over again. Ben was beginning to pull the first stages of her orgasm from her. The way he glided through her core, increasing his pressure, but never changing his stroke, Rey knew she would soon spill over. They are reduced to breathy pants, soft moans, amid the slick sounds of Rey’s wet, wet pussy consuming Ben’s thick cock over and over again. Rey felt her abdomen coil deeply, wound tight around Ben’s dick. Her hands moved up to Ben’s hair, pulling his mouth against hers, kissing him, moaning into his mouth.

Soon, Rey knew she was wound so tight she would spring, she mouthed her warning, “Ben, I'm going t-to cum,” she said before her mouth pressed back against his.

“Good, sweetheart, cum for me,” Ben pressed into their kiss.

Rey’s cunt spasmed around Ben at his command, and her moan tore from her throat into their kiss, Her clit pulsed with life and stimulation as it sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body. The sheer magnitude of her g-spot and clitoral orgasm sent Rey’s legs kicking out straight, shuddering of their own accord, lost beyond control. Her body rippled with pleasure like a pool, and her pearl was the waterfall.

Rey’s full body orgasm sent Ben over the edge, and he came with a grunt, his hips thrust deep. He hilted himself into Rey, every last inch shuddering into her as he came, overwhelmed at her. His cock pulsed within her, and Ben nearly collapsed onto her, lilting to the side at the last moment. Rey followed him, as he slipped from within her and coated her thighs with his spend.

Rey was panting into Ben’s chest, her head clouded with post-orgasm glow. He kissed her head and planted his cheek against her crown. As Rey’s body relaxed, she shuffled up the pillows to look at her beloved. His eyes opened as she kissed his nose, and he smiled at her.

“Hi,” he said, his voice beginning to deepen with sleepiness.

“Hi,” Rey echoed, and let herself nestle back into his warm embrace, feeling sleepiness take herself. But Rey felt she couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Me Rey, you Ben, and I love you,” Rey whispered against his chest, thinking Ben had fallen into a post sex slumber, judged by his deep even breathing. Yet, Ben wrapped his arms even snugger around Rey, and nuzzled into the top of her head, kissing her.

“Rey, sweetheart, I love you, too,” Ben promised her back. 

Rey’s heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest from sheer happiness, and she shimmied to sit up and look him in the eye. She peppered him with kisses, and after each one she said, “I,” ”Love,” “You,” over and over again. She didn’t remember stopping. She didn’t remember falling asleep, but with her heart on her sleeve, and knowing Ben loved her too, Rey slept better that night than she had in many, many years.

The next morning Ben reached across their sleepy love nest for his phone, scrolling to check his messages, and he sat bolt upright in horror. Rey startled awake, “Whuzzappenin?”

“Rey, I think you’d better read this,” Ben said and handed her his cell. 

“Why are you checking work email at 9 in the morning on a Sunda--” Rey stopped dead in her tracks.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Benjamin Solo,

Hereby you are ordered to appear before your shift Monday morning with HR Representative Gwen Phasma for a disciplinary meeting. Please meet Dr. Skywalker and myself at conference room E1243, at 8:00AM. 

Please bring your badge and lab coat, as well as your licenses and supporting documents. 

A copy of this notice has also been sent to your interns. All are required to be present. If you fail to appear at this hearing, Dr. Skywalker and I will hear the case from HR without you present.

Sincerely, 

Dr. Leia Organa, PsyD

Director of Psychology Services

Coruscant General Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an incredible learning experience for me. This was my first fic writing experience in nearly ten years, and I cannot believe almost 5K reads and all the kudos it's received. The friends I've made along this way have been so incredible. This won't be my last Reylo fic by any means, but thanks to your support and encouragement, I will be undertaking my first full length original novel! You can expect some cryptids and silly one shots, as well as my participation in smutember. I would never leave this fandom for anything.
> 
> This last chapter ends on a cliffhanger, but rest assured, the epilogue will provide closure and a happily ever after. Thank you, so much, for riding this fic out with me. From the bottom of my horny heart, God speed, rebels.


	12. You're My Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Ben, Hux, Finn, Poe, and Rose must face the music of their indiscretions. Dr. Organa and Dr. Skywalker have summoned them to meet with Ms. Gwen Phasma from HR, and everyone is on pins and needles. How will this work out for our gang? And what does the future hold?

“This team is an utter nightmare,” Ms. Phasma said as she piled a stack of damnation on the table in front of them. 

If there could be a collective wave of nausea washing over the interns, this was it. Everyone had gone a lovely shade of pale tinged green. It was 8 Am sharp. Rey had not been able to eat. Rose had met her outside the conference room looking white and pale. When all of them had stepped inside, Dr.’s Organa and Skywalker were sitting at one end of the table, and a sharp woman with short blonde hair, wide shoulders, and piercing, sapphire eyes was glaring at them. That had been Gwen Phasma, the HR representative assigned to their extensive case.

“This,” Gwen gestured to the stack in front of her, “is the definitive list of the offenses this division needs to account for.”

Rey stared at the ceiling feeling her stomach drop to somewhere around her ankles.

“Two team members on the same unit engaging in intimate actions while on shift.” Gwen tossed a fat folder in front of Finn and Poe each. “And, then seducing another intern into a three way in the on call room.” That particular packet was bright red, much like Poe’s ears. Finn’s eyes had glassed over as he stared right out the window, but his hands on the table were clenched so tightly his nails were digging into his knuckles.

Rey would’ve laughed at learning about their threesome on any other given day, but she was currently repressing the need to vomit. She gripped her chair and stared into her lap.

“Two team members of the same department, albeit different units, are dating without a love contract,” Gwen shoved a smaller packet in between Rose and Hux. Rose was staring down at her feet, no doubt cursing herself, despite the fact that they’d been the most discreet of the lot. Rey knew they had actually played by the rules and Hu had never suggested any indiscretion at work. 

“An intern and a fellow getting into a screaming match so loud the entire unit heard them, over video games of all things,” Phasma tossed a packet each to Hux and Ben. Ben had now crossed his arms and his shoulders were creeping up to his ears with tension. Hux looked deathly pale.

“And then, in retribution, a team member pinning a terribly photoshopped picture of their lead, nude, with an eggplant emoji over their genitals, in the break room.” Phasma shoved that particular packet directly to Hux, whose chest was visibly palpitating. His chin quivered and his eyes swam with stress tears. He refused to look down where, sure enough, there was a photo of Ben Solo’s face, photoshopped on some model’s body, with an eggplant situated perfectly over the groin.

That had been hysterical at the time, and when Ben found it he had laughed, but it still wasn’t appropriate in the workplace, sure. Now Rey was gently pressing her hands into her stomach, begging it to settle. She felt absolutely certain she was going to puke or shit her pants. Not sure which--maybe both?--in no definitive order.

“That team lead having an intimate relationship with his direct.” Gwen used both hands to shove two packets toward Ben and Rey. Ben was boldly glowering at Phasma through his furrowed brow. Gwen did not balk when she met his gaze.

“And stars only know what else.” Ms. Phasma finished, having handed out the paperwork of documented offenses. She was right, she had missed a few, but Rey was not about to tell her that.

By now Luke had buried his head in his hands. Leia, like her son, looked oddly defiant, staring directly at Phasma.

“Luckily, only a few of these count as conduct violations, because until you crop of absolute horny degenerates showed up, none of the interns were fornicating on the job so explicitly. So,” Phasma tapped her pen on the desk several times, “technically we had no policies to use to punish all of you. Typically we just turn a blind eye, but you all had the absolute audacity to be the least secretive batch of students we’ve ever had in my tenure at Coruscant General Hospital.”

There was a dawning realization breaking over the six of them. “Therefore, you will all be serving a suspension, unpaid, for two weeks. After which, when you come back, there will be love contracts signed by each of you, and you will all be reassigned to different units.” She looked directly at Ben, now, “And you all have Dr. Solo to thank for this, who did the one honest thing when he brought forward his relationship with Dr. Johnson and asked for a transfer from his unit. If it wasn’t for that, I think we’d only have five of you coming back.”

Ben nodded at the finality of the decision, accepting her terms. Gwen Phasma let an uncomfortable silence fill the room so that the weight of her directives really fell. 

“Anything else, Ms. Phasma?” Leia finally broke the static. Her hands rested with a steel grip on the top of her cane. Rey couldn’t help but think, despite her age, Leia looked fierce. She was staring Gwen down with such an intensity, it was nearly alarming. “ _What else could there be?_ ” Rey wondered vaguely. She was still absorbing the fact that she wasn’t about to be fired, let alone be told one more thing. 

Gwen nodded her head, “Oh, yes, Dr. Skywalker, Dr. Organa, because of your recommendations, and Dr. Solo’s honesty, we have decided to accept Dr. Solo as the new senior lead psychologist.” A tiny collective gasp rippled through the group. There was a little smile playing on Gwen’s face. “Effective after his suspension.” Ben, usually so calm, collected, and cool, let his jaw fall slightly open in surprise. Rey and Rose leaned a little forward in their seats, glancing at each other.

“And?” Leia pressed.

“And,” Gwen continued, “each of these interns, despite their libidos, have excellent records for clinical work and outstanding patient satisfaction scores. They would do well with fellowships here at Coruscant General.” The whole tone of the room changed as Gwen spoke. It dawned on Rey now. She had set them up! Leia had set all of this up, taken them on this ride just to deliver this news. “Again,” Gwen’s voice called Rey back to the moment, “after they’ve learned their lessons and signed their new contracts, explicitly stating they will not engage in intimacy while on the job, not retaliate against each other,” she looked explicitly at Hux, down at his photoshop masterpiece, and then back to Leia, “should anything unsavory arise.”

Rey, Rose, Hux, Finn, and Poe all found themselves looking around at each other and the room with slack-jawed confusion. They weren’t called in here to be fired? They were being hired? Reprimanded for their utter, brazen stupidity, but hired?

Luke clapped his hands together and shook them, as if in victory, smiling. 

“Oh, stop it, Luke,” Leia was smiling now, too.

“Sorry for the pageantry, kids,” Luke was starting to chuckle, “We just needed you to understand how serious this is about to become, should you accept your fellowships.” He gestured his hand in a wide sweep toward all of them. “We’ve really enjoyed your tenure here this year. And we have the funding for you to stay, under the new policies Ms. Phasma and her department have drafted.”

Gwen now gestured to the packets in front of each of them. “One of those folders is your acknowledgement of the suspension for conduct. And the other are your new contracts, should you accept Dr.’s Skywalker and Organa’s offers. Congratulations,” Phasma stood up to her full height now, “And do try to keep it in your pants, shall we?” 

  
  


_Epilogue_

_Six months later_

“I can’t believe it’s already been a year since we started here,” Rose said as she surveyed the chatter and hubbub around Bigby. Rey settled into the table beside her, unzipping her lunchbag.

“Yea, we almost never get to have lunch like this anymore,” Rey said.

“Research has been going so well, though, you can hardly blame me for crunching the data over my lunch break,” Rose smirked.

“Sorry we’re late!” Hux, Poe, and Finn were rounding the corner, their interns breaking off to head into the cafeteria

“Ah, the gang’s all here,” Poe said as he shrugged off his white coat. Ever since the great red sauce enchilada incident of September, he refused to wear it for lunch.

“So have you guys given it any more thought?” Finn asked.

“Well, as a matter of fact, I have.” Rey said.

“And?” Finn pressed.

“I’m not taking the Children’s job. I will be staying here, but I’m moving to hematology, they need another psychologist in staff for bone marrow transplant assessments and follow ups.”

“Congratulations!” Poe roared and raised his pop to her.

Rey beamed. “That’s not all!”

“What?” Finn asked.

“Tell them Rose,” Rey nudged.

“I’ll be staying on for labor and delivery and postpartum care. They accepted my proposal to create a position for new moms based on the research I’ve been working on with Dr. Organa,” Rose beamed proudly.  
Hux gave Rose a kiss on her knuckles, now sporting a gorgeous moissanite stone on her ring finger. “We are so proud of you, baby,” he said. “Now that Dr. Pryde retired, we can both stay here.”

“Now what about you guys?” Rey asked, eyeing Finn and Poe up and down. “You’re the last piece of the puzzle. Are you breaking up the dream team?”

“Well,” Poe looked at Finn first and Finn shook his head, “not exactly. Finn will be staying on in your old gig in Emergency, but I’ll be taking that outpatient position at the VA in the Eastside.”

It was only a little bittersweet, to hear Poe wouldn’t be around all the time, but then Finn sheepishly said, “I asked Poe to move in since his lease is up, so Poe’s only going to miss lunch with us.”

Everyone offered their heartfelt congratulations to the two who were now furiously blushing into their lunches. It truly was nice to have one day where they were all back together.

At the end of the day, Rey met Ben in the carpark and they made their way back to their apartment. Rey had moved in just a month ago at the end of her lease. She’d taken the time to fill Ben’s sparse and masculine space with soft rugs and throw pillows and actual living plants. Ok, the plants were Rose’s idea, but somehow the two hadn’t managed to kill the philodendron yet. Rey was luxuriating in the shower while Ben made dinner, which was something they did every night they could. His work sometimes kept him later than he intended, but they got to spend most evenings eating together and watching tv, enjoying some well earned rest. They didn’t talk much at home after work, having spent most of the day talking with patients, but they shared a comfortable, special silence that came as easily as their love. 

When Rey had toweled off and switched into her comfy pajamas, Ben was finished setting the table. As they ate Ben kept fidgeting with his fork, the napkin, his wine glass. It was most unlike him.

“Spit it out,” Rey said after she’d had enough of his nervous leg jiggle.

“W-what?” Ben asked extremely unconvincingly.

“Come on, you’ve been acting weird ever since I said I was going to stay at the hospital. Spit it out.” Rey demanded. Ben paused slightly too long, choking on his courage, so Rey went on, “You think I should’ve taken the pediatrics job, and that’s fine, but I told you, you're stuck with me.” She began to clear her plates away and took them to the sink. Ben sat there in his chair, and looked up at Rey when she came back and held out her hand for his dishes. “Doing adult cancer is one thing, but I can’t do kids.”

Ben grabbed her hand instead, and Rey’s eyes widened in surprise, “Ben what are you--”

“It’s not that. I couldn’t care less if you went to Children’s or stayed at Coruscant,” he stood up mid speech and it forced Rey to take a step backwards. “I just, I love you so much, and..” he trailed off again, swallowing nervously.

“I love you, too, but you’re being really fucking weird tonight, Ben,” Rey looked up into to his face to find his lip quivering. “What is it?”

“I know you don’t like surprises, or pageantry, but just, just wait right here a second ok?” Ben said and kissed her fingers and slipped away to his office. 

Rey stood there in anxious confusion, and Ben came back with his arms wrapped around a large box. He gently set it on the kitchen table and stood back, looking at Rey expectantly.

“It’s not our anniversary,” Rey said as she gave Ben a suspicious glance.

“Just open it,” Ben looked pale and a little green around the gills.

Rey placed her hands on the lid, and pulled off the top. Her hands flew to her mouth and she gasped.

Inside was a small lothkitten, the massive bow on its neck nearly as big as itself. “Oh, Ben,” Rey murmured as she reached in and picked up the tiny puffball.

Rey reached to remove the ribbon and almost shrieked, stopping herself to not scare the kitten. She clapped her hand to her mouth a second time, tears filling her eyes, and turned around to find Ben on his knee, his hand outstretched, “I know it's only been a year since we met, I know we haven’t been together that long, but when Armitage proposed to Rose, I just knew. Every day from then I thought of you, of us, and I knew it was right. You would be the only person for me for always. I knew the night we ran from the garden that you would stay with me. When I was sick and told you to stay away and not catch it, you came over and stayed and made me broth and tea and told me I was being stupid. You let me see your most vulnerable self, sharing about, about Maz, you never hid yourself. You even get along with my mom. You shared your everything with me, and I want us to share that for the rest of our lives.” Ben took the lothkitten and slipped the bow off her neck, taking the ring from the glossy red ribbon. He picked up Rey’s left hand from where it had fallen to her side. She was crying silently now, smiling with her right hand pressed to her chest.

“Please Rey, you're my person. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Ben asked, his face lighting up with a huge wide grin.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes,” Rey said and pulled Ben and their kitten up to stand and he kissed her softly, tenderly wiping away her tears of joy, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her lips, nuzzling her, and making her giggle. 

Just as Ben went to slip the ring on her finger, Rey said, “But on one condition.” Ben balked and looked puzzled, his head tilted to the side. “You have to pay for all my licenses to be changed to Dr. Solo.”

Ben laughed and slipped the ring onto Dr. Solo’s finger, and they embraced, secure in their love that they would be together for a lifetime of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading a 12 chapter 49K fic. I started this out thinking I would write this bad boy and get Reylo out of my system. I am so glad that I couldn't have been more wrong. It's been a wonderful 8 months with you all, and thank you for your patience when I hit writer's blocks and creative stumps. You're the best friends a girl could ask for, and I can't wait to write more for you all!
> 
> The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this completely unethical Grey's Anatomy style garbage fire. If you did, please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> This is inspired by my real life working in a hospital as a therapist, and I promise it's not nearly this horny or exciting, but some days I wish it was.
> 
> Post Production Edit: I owe Chibitenten (twitter) a huge shoutout. My editor and I are both gobsmacked we didn't name this Rey's Anatomy initially. So thank you for knocking some sense into us, and now let's proceed!


End file.
